Goku's Sister Celera DBZ Rewrite Review
by strong.man.716
Summary: Post saiyan saga to end of frieza saga. I think I said that right? Z fighters go through hell, some live, some die, others reach new powers. This is as far as I'll go for now until I get more reviews or mental juice for ideas. Anyways Read and enjoy I had 800 views you readers are great!
1. Chapter 6

In no time the dragon balls were gathered and the wish for goku to be restored back to life was made. He traveled down snake way again becoming more accustomed to flying. He arrived on earth a few days after he was wished back to life, just in time….

11:43 AM

Celera sat in the kame house with goku. Both of them were telling the other about the training they went through and everything else that happened in between their separation.

"I took gohan home he doesn't need to be fighting in a battle like this… At least." Goku said. Celera reluctantly nodded her head not in a battle like this anyway. Goku furrowed his eyebrows "piccolo hasn't changed at all, but he's agreed to postpone his quest for world domination." Goku said somberly.

Two saiyan space pods collided with the earth. Celera looked up from her light meditation, her eyes widened a bit.

"They're here!" Goku said to the others. "They'll be gunning for the highest power level on this planet, and unless I'm mistaken, that'd be me. Launch get roshi out of here now, this island is about to become a warzone."

"C-can't you find somewhere else to fight?" Roshi whined looking at the two saiyan siblings. "I mean I need a place to sleep." He retorted.

Goku and celera nodded looking at each other with determination in their eyes. "I can't make any promises roshi, but we'll try." Celera said bolting out of the door with her brother krillin following close behind.

"Get in the car oldie!" Blonde launch exclaimed throwing roshi into it. "You guys better win!" She said speeding away in her hover car.

"Alright krillin don't go crying on me- did you just feel that?"

"Y-yeah." Krillin said trembling. "They just wiped out thousands of people in an instant—it took no effort at all. You're right they're headed this way." Krillin exclaimed looking up in the sky "wait- it's yamcha!" He landed behind them not wearing his weighted clothing this wasn't time for games.

Celera and goku focused their eyesight several feet in the sky noticing two black specks approaching them with great speed.

"No time for talking they're coming." Goku said setting his jaw. Celera clenched her hand digging through her pocket looking at a capsule you may just come in handy she thought putting the capsule away as the two figures came into the light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

The two saiyans landed in front of goku, celera, krillin, and yamcha kicking up clouds of sand with the force of their impact.

Nappa, a huge warrior with a bald head and a thin mustache, stood slightly in front of vegeta—smaller but even more intimidating than the towering giant of a saiyan.

Vegeta cleared his throat with a smile, "Well, well look what we have here kakarot and celera two low level renegades. How was your family reunion with raditz? The saiyan siblings and their human companions stood silent.

"Fine. I'll get right down to business. Tell us where the dragon balls are, or we'll kill you."

"What about the girl?" Nappa asked pointing at celera with a malicious smirk. Vegeta chuckled looking at her "the last female of our race yes you'd make a good slave." He said "but she's going to die too she isn't going to cooperate with us." Vegeta hissed getting more serious than he already was.

"Not a chance!" Goku stepped forward. "People like you don't deserve that kind of power!"

"I wouldn't be your slave or your lover, keep dreaming you'll never get that kind of power with me and my brother around!

"All right." Vegeta shrugged nonchalantly.

"It makes no difference to me. We'll kill you, leave one alive, and beat the answer out of him. How does that sound, nappa?"

"Not bad!" Nappa grinned eyeing all of them like they were his next meal.

"A year of space travel's got me itching for some action!" His scouter beeped reading more power levels.

"Hey, Vegeta, we one more power level headed this way."

Piccolo soon became visible, landing with the group of Earth's defenders. From the opposite direction.

"So these are the saiyans raditz was talking about?" Piccolo glared at the pair of invaders.

"Let's get on with it." Secretly, he was seething with anger—he couldn't believe that goku and his sister had become so powerful.

And as for the shorter saiyan invader well…

"Indeed!"

Vegeta pressed the button on his scouter. "Let's see now…there's a surprise. kakarot's at 6500 and celera is at 4500…"

"What?!" Nappa shouted doing a double take. "Those two can't possibly be as powerful as me!"

Vegeta chuckled evily."Calm yourself, nappa. Anyway, the namekian here's at 1100, and the humans are both over six hundred."

"Now," he smirked, "why don't we stop playing around and show us your _real_ power?"

"Back up a bit." Piccolo frowned.

"namekian?"

Vegeta snorted.

"It must be something about this planet that makes visitors lose all memory of their race? The Namekians are a mostly peaceful species, but those warriors they do produce are usually high-calibre. They are fabled to be able to create enchanted items, some of which match the description of your dragon balls. Hmm, if there's a namekian here…yes, it all starts to add up." He laughed.

"Anyways, I know you can conceal your power levels from the scouter, and besides the namek was higher than this when he fought raditz. So, let's see it!"

Celera turned to face vegeta.

"All right, but I warn you may be sorry you asked."

She released her mental blocks, letting her ki flow freely.

"Yaaaaaaaaah!"

A white aura flared around her body. Goku did the same, his pure-white aura igniting. The sand around them began to levitate in streams, then dropped as they finished, exhaling in unison.

"Ah…" Nappa was visibly pale watching the storm subside.

"Vegeta, are you getting the same reading as me?"

"Yes, indeed." Vegeta, on the other hand, was still smiling like he was in complete control.

"Kakarot at twelve thousand, celera at nine…impressive. I didn't expect that kind of increase in such a short time. I suppose I will have to deal with these two…"

"You take the rest, nappa. Judging by how much our renegade friends here were hiding, I'd estimate the namek to be about equal to you. Plant the saibamen, let them deal with the humans so they don't get in the way." Vegeta ordered him quickly.

"Right." Nappa was doing his best to stay calm. He knelt down, pushing six holes in the sand, and carefully putting a seed in each from vials he took from inside his armor.

Several seconds later, six grotesque green creatures, a couple of feet high, burst from the ground, screeching with ear-piercing volume. "Saibamen!" Nappa pointed at krillin and yamcha. "Kill the humans!" The saibamen started to advance like a horde.

"Careful," Celera warned. "If they think they've been beaten, they'll try to self-destruct and take you with them. I'm sensing weird energy coming from them!"

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and jumped into the air as vegeta's fist flashed past her face in a blur.

"Nice reflexes!" Vegeta grinned.

"Let's see how long they keep you alive against a warrior of the highest class!" He took off after celera, and goku followed, knowing from what he'd felt of vegeta's power that celera wouldn't stand much of a chance on her own.

The saibamen stalked towards the humans. Krillin snapped his fingers as an idea entered his mind. "Get inside! Their numbers will work against them!"

"Right!" Yamcha nodded, and the pair dashed into kame house, the saibamen in hot pursuit of their prey.

The six creatures surrounded the house, all jumping in through different windows and doors. With the humans and haibamen inside the house, and the three saiyans in the air, only piccolo and nappa were left facing each other on the beach both glaring at the other.

"So, you want to fight me?" Piccolo threw his weighted clothes off, and stood in a combat-ready stance as nappa charged.

"Come get me!"

Nappa threw the first punch, but piccolo dodged to the side. He leapt over the hulking saiyan, landing behind him and kicking at his back. Nappa jumped forward to avoid the attack, spinning to face his opponent and launching a barrage of brutal attacks.

Piccolo parried each one swiftly, getting into the rhythm of the fight. The combatants separated, pausing for breath and weighing up their opponent. "I'll tell you the truth, I'm a little in shock at goku and his syrus surpassing me by so much," he lamented.

"You and me both…" Nappa muttered.

"So it's good that I've got a big, bald punching bag to take it out on."

Nappa glowered at him. "You'll regret crossing the saiyans!"

"You're all the same. Saiyan this, saiyan that. You're like a broken record. Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Piccolo muttered irritably.

Both fighters charged in, and the fierce combat resumed.

Inside kame house, krillin and yamcha stalked cautiously across the living room, waiting for their enemies to appear. Something green blurred into view, and yamcha kicked a leaping saibaman out of the air. It rolled, jumping to its feet, and hurled itself at him.

"Behind you!" Krillin yelled as a second leapt at yamcha's back. Krillin intercepted it, punching it to the floor. The humans stood back to back, facing their opponents. "Let's take 'em out now!" Yamcha said with a grin, charging to the attack as krillin did the same.

The four of them battled back and forth around the room, smashing furniture and opening up gaping holes into the walls. Krillin dodged under a jet of acid which melted the lampstand.

"Change over now!" He shouted.

Yamcha somersaulted away from his opponent, and they swapped enemies. Krillin focused his energy as he flew towards the disorientated saibaman.

"KA..ME..HA..ME..HAA!"

He thrusted his hands forward, the blue energy beam sending the saibaman flying right through the wall, disintegrating it in a matter of milliseconds.

Yamcho dodged a flurry of wild attacks, narrowing his eyes. "Wolf Fang Fist!" he yelled, launching a whirlwind of powerful blows which slammed into the saibaman, knocking it through the floor and down into the building's foundations. The two warriors breathed heavily as silence fell on them.

Abruptly, the saibaman Yamcha had beaten jumped back up, screeching hysterically and trying to grab him around the middle. Yamcha sidestepped it, and then kicked it away. It flew through the wall, exploding violently in mid-air outside.

"Good thing celera warned us they can self-destruct, or that could have been me…" Yamcha wiped sweat from his forehead, then jumped back as the ceiling caved in—three saibamen leapt down through the hole.

"Here we go again," grunted krillin, raising his guard.

In the sky above the island, goku and celera rushed vegeta, who vanished, appearing behind goku and elbowing him hard in the head. As he tumbled away, celera dashed in, but vegeta blocked all her punches easily, then rammed his knee into celera's stomach.

"You'll have to do better than that!" he gloated, kicking celera away. The siblings hovered in the air below the prince.

"Man, he's fast," goku whined, rubbing her head. "I can barely keep up."

"Indeed." Celera managed to stand up straight. "I had my hopes up when we'd overtaken piccolo and nappa, but I didn't know just how powerful vegeta is…"

"Don't worry!" He said lowly.

Goku prepared to attack again. "We can win this! Sure, it won't be easy, but we never thought it was going to be!"

They charged again. Goku disappeared as celera stayed on course. She kicked at vegeta, who idly leaned to the side, slamming an uppercut into celera's chin. The brief second he'd spent dealing with celera had bought goku time to get behind him, and he punched at the side of the prince's head.

Still distracted by celera's attack, vegeta couldn't dodge in time, and he fell head-over-heels away from them, rolling backwards and catching himself in the air. He floated up to face them.

"That was clever," he said, grinning. "Well, such a low-power attack didn't really hurt much, but I appreciate the effort. You did at least break my scouter."

He indicated the smashed device on his face, before hurling it into the sea, "but I've already measured your strength and it's not nearly enough to defeat me. Of course, I appreciate the effort. It's not every day I actually have to pay attention to win."

He rushed forward, punching both his opponents simultaneously and sending them flying backwards.

"Come on, you two can do better than that!"

Piccolo blocked a punch to his chest, jumping up and backwards. He began to charge energy in one of his hands, but thinking about this he momentarily lost track of his massive opponent.

Nappa appeared above him, using both fists to hammer him downwards. Piccolo hit the water and rocketed straight down into the seabed. The ripples faded, and the water stilled. A hush fell in the air as nappa hovered a few feet above the ocean, glancing around.

"That's funny," he muttered to himself, "his power level just disappeared. I couldn't have killed him with _that_ attack, so he must be hiding it—" Piccolo, having leapt up behind him, kicked the saiyan brute full force in the soft of his back, launching him back towards the island.

Nappa hit the ground in a massive cloud of sand, and climbed back to his feet.

"You know, that's going to take forever to get out of my armor…" he grumbled, looking up at the hovering namek.

"All right, come on!"

Krillin and Yamcha dodged away from the madly attacking saibamen. "Three on two is not good odds!" Krillin said, ducking under an attacker.

"Hey yamcha, I think I have a technique that'll take care of these guys, but not if they're coming after us like this! Can you hold them for a bit?"

"Leave it to me!"

Yamcha stepped between Krillin and the saibamen, a ball of energy rising from his upturned palm. "Spirit ball—-go!"

The energy ball flew at the saibamen, scattering them, then as yamcha gestured in different directions, it chased them around the room, keeping them busy as krillin charged ki in both his hands.

"All right!" He fired a slow-moving beam which stopped in the middle of the room, then split into three. Each beam arced towards one of the distracted saibamen, vaporizing them in mid-air.

"Heh…I hope the old man has insurance on this place…" Krillin looked around at the half-destroyed house.

"What would we tell the company?" Yamcha asked. "That little green men from outer space wrecked it?"

Krillin scratched his head. "Good point…"

"Okay!"

Goku tapped celera on the shoulder. "We need to make sure we're working together, or we don't have a chance."

"I agree. We're not going to win like this. The only other option would be to stall and wait for tein to arrive, but I'm not sure if he'll make a difference here."

"We can only hope…"

Goku readied himself. "Until then, we're on our own. We've been training together for a lifetime now. We know each other's moves, our styles—we should be able to link our attacks and catch him off-guard."

Vegeta appeared behind them, startling them both.

"Making plans, eh? It's no use, you know—no matter how much training you do, whatever clever stratagem you have—I represent something you will never surpass. Low-class warriors like yourselves have no chance against an elite!" He boasted with a smirk.

Goku and celera both threw close-range punches, and vegeta caught one in each hand with no effort, smiling.

"Try harder."

The siblings nodded at each other, and attacked. Celera kicked at vegeta's legs while goku swung his elbow at the prince's face. Vegeta caught Goku's arm, but had to leap aside to dodge celera's attack, leaving him disorientated.

Before he could recover, they appeared in front of him, both punching him in the stomach. He coughed up blood, doubling over clutching his stomach, and goku kicked him away. Celera appeared behind vegeta as he hurtled back, but the prince hurled an energy blast, knocking goku out of his way.

Vegeta righted himself, breathing heavily, a vein throbbing angrily on his forehead. "Y-You…dare!"

Piccolo grunted as lunged at nappa, but the saiyan stepped out of the way, painfully wrenching piccolo's arm and twisting it almost to its breaking point.

The namek expertly swiveled around, pulling his arm out of the hold, and fired a full-power energy blast at point-blank range. The explosion vaporized the water around for half a mile back, practically deafening Piccolo.

"Huh..ah…huh…" he tried to regain his breath, then stared in shock as the smoke cleared.

Nappa stood there, almost unharmed—armor chipped in a few places, but essentially unaffected by the attack. One hand was held in front of his face to protect his scouter from damage.

"You know, Vegeta said you were about equal to me."

Nappa dusted himself off. "And sure, your power is impressive, but I don't think you have the stamina to keep up."

"Shut up!" Piccolo growled, rushing forward. Nappa punched him in the chest, stopping his charge, and then followed up by kicking him into the air, sending him flying clean over the house.

"See? No stamina."

Krillin and yamcha looked around, but saw no sign of any saibamen anywhere.

"Did we get them all?" Krillin asked cautiously scanning around him.

"I..think so…" Yamcha headed for the door. "Well, let's go check on the others."

"Right."

They walked out onto the beach, just in time to see piccolo flying over their heads. "

Well, that can't be good—huh?" Krillin's ki sense warned him slightly too late, and he turned to see the all-too-familiar sight of a leaping saibaman. yamcha, too, only saw it as it was almost on them, without time to react.

However, inches away from them, it was knocked out of the air and flew into the sea splashing water for several feet. The human fighters turned to see their savior.

A small boy with scruffy black hair and a monkey-like tail, wearing an orange martial arts uniform and with a short red staff on his back, stood on the beach next to them.

"Leave them alone!" he shouted, launching a barrage of energy waves which crashed into the sea, detonating underwater and engulfing the saibaman in a bright flash.

"G-Gohan?" Krillin asked, peering at the boy. "Is that you?"

"Yeah! I remember you!" Gohan smiled. "You're dad's friends, aren't you?"

"So this is goku's kid…" Yamcha crouched down.

"Thanks for the help, little guy. That thing came pretty close to getting us both."

Gohan nodded. "My mom said I shouldn't be out fighting, or I might get hurt, but I wanted to see! Is…is it okay if I stay here?"

"I guess," Krillin said, shrugging, "but try to stay out of trouble, okay? Those two saiyans are way out of our league."

Vegeta snarled at goku and celera. "You think you're so clever, eh? You're nothing! Just low-class, renegade scum! I am the prince of all saiyans! I cannot lose to the likes of you!"

"All evidence to the contrary, I am pretty smart" celera replied, grinning.

"This will not stand you two won't disgrace me!" Vegeta held his arms out straight to either side, and fire blazed in the palms of his hands. He swung his arms forwards, throwing a volley of fireballs.

"Celera, dodge!" Goku flew to one side, and celera sped away in the opposite direction. Vegeta kept up his rapid fire bombardment as they dodged and twisted out of the way. As soon as they were far enough from each other, he stopped firing, and appeared in front of goku, punching him away, before dashing over to celera, faster than their senses could follow and kicking her in the side, his foot raking painfully against celera's ribs.

"You see?"

He shifted to a low stance as his opponents tried to recover.

"Now, in case you still don't comprehend the impossibility of your task, allow me to show you the full power of a saiyan elite!" Vegeta boasted in a loud yell.

I'm thinking about putting raditz back into it…. And I'm actually taking my time to type and put the details in… Anyways read and read some more PM and review whatever else eat a ritz cracker while you're reading this.


	2. Chapter 7

In no time the dragon balls were gathered and the wish for goku to be restored back to life was made. He traveled down snake way again becoming more accustomed to flying. He arrived on earth a few days after he was wished back to life, just in time….

11:43 AM

Celera sat in the kame house with goku. Both of them were telling the other about the training they went through and everything else that happened in between their separation.

"I took gohan home he doesn't need to be fighting in a battle like this… At least." Goku said. Celera reluctantly nodded her head not in a battle like this anyway. Goku furrowed his eyebrows "piccolo hasn't changed at all, but he's agreed to postpone his quest for world domination." Goku said somberly.

Two saiyan space pods collided with the earth. Celera looked up from her light meditation, her eyes widened a bit.

"They're here!" Goku said to the others. "They'll be gunning for the highest power level on this planet, and unless I'm mistaken, that'd be me. Launch get roshi out of here now, this island is about to become a warzone."

"C-can't you find somewhere else to fight?" Roshi whined looking at the two saiyan siblings. "I mean I need a place to sleep." He retorted.

Goku and celera nodded looking at each other with determination in their eyes. "I can't make any promises roshi, but we'll try." Celera said bolting out of the door with her brother krillin following close behind.

"Get in the car oldie!" Blonde launch exclaimed throwing roshi into it. "You guys better win!" She said speeding away in her hover car.

"Alright krillin don't go crying on me- did you just feel that?"

"Y-yeah." Krillin said trembling. "They just wiped out thousands of people in an instant—it took no effort at all. You're right they're headed this way." Krillin exclaimed looking up in the sky "wait- it's yamcha!" He landed behind them not wearing his weighted clothing this wasn't time for games.

Celera and goku focused their eyesight several feet in the sky noticing two black specks approaching them with great speed.

"No time for talking they're coming." Goku said setting his jaw. Celera clenched her hand digging through her pocket looking at a capsule you may just come in handy she thought putting the capsule away as the two figures came into the light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

The two saiyans landed in front of goku, celera, krillin, and yamcha kicking up clouds of sand with the force of their impact.

Nappa, a huge warrior with a bald head and a thin mustache, stood slightly in front of vegeta—smaller but even more intimidating than the towering giant of a saiyan.

Vegeta cleared his throat with a smile, "Well, well look what we have here kakarot and celera two low level renegades. How was your family reunion with raditz? The saiyan siblings and their human companions stood silent.

"Fine. I'll get right down to business. Tell us where the dragon balls are, or we'll kill you."

"What about the girl?" Nappa asked pointing at celera with a malicious smirk. Vegeta chuckled looking at her "the last female of our race yes you'd make a good slave." He said "but she's going to die too she isn't going to cooperate with us." Vegeta hissed getting more serious than he already was.

"Not a chance!" Goku stepped forward. "People like you don't deserve that kind of power!"

"I wouldn't be your slave or your lover, keep dreaming you'll never get that kind of power with me and my brother around!

"All right." Vegeta shrugged nonchalantly.

"It makes no difference to me. We'll kill you, leave one alive, and beat the answer out of him. How does that sound, nappa?"

"Not bad!" Nappa grinned eyeing all of them like they were his next meal.

"A year of space travel's got me itching for some action!" His scouter beeped reading more power levels.

"Hey, Vegeta, we one more power level headed this way."

Piccolo soon became visible, landing with the group of Earth's defenders. From the opposite direction.

"So these are the saiyans raditz was talking about?" Piccolo glared at the pair of invaders.

"Let's get on with it." Secretly, he was seething with anger—he couldn't believe that goku and his sister had become so powerful.

And as for the shorter saiyan invader well…

"Indeed!"

Vegeta pressed the button on his scouter. "Let's see now…there's a surprise. kakarot's at 6500 and celera is at 4500…"

"What?!" Nappa shouted doing a double take. "Those two can't possibly be as powerful as me!"

Vegeta chuckled evily."Calm yourself, nappa. Anyway, the namekian here's at 1100, and the humans are both over six hundred."

"Now," he smirked, "why don't we stop playing around and show us your _real_ power?"

"Back up a bit." Piccolo frowned.

"namekian?"

Vegeta snorted.

"It must be something about this planet that makes visitors lose all memory of their race? The Namekians are a mostly peaceful species, but those warriors they do produce are usually high-calibre. They are fabled to be able to create enchanted items, some of which match the description of your dragon balls. Hmm, if there's a namekian here…yes, it all starts to add up." He laughed.

"Anyways, I know you can conceal your power levels from the scouter, and besides the namek was higher than this when he fought raditz. So, let's see it!"

Celera turned to face vegeta.

"All right, but I warn you may be sorry you asked."

She released her mental blocks, letting her ki flow freely.

"Yaaaaaaaaah!"

A white aura flared around her body. Goku did the same, his pure-white aura igniting. The sand around them began to levitate in streams, then dropped as they finished, exhaling in unison.

"Ah…" Nappa was visibly pale watching the storm subside.

"Vegeta, are you getting the same reading as me?"

"Yes, indeed." Vegeta, on the other hand, was still smiling like he was in complete control.

"Kakarot at twelve thousand, celera at nine…impressive. I didn't expect that kind of increase in such a short time. I suppose I will have to deal with these two…"

"You take the rest, nappa. Judging by how much our renegade friends here were hiding, I'd estimate the namek to be about equal to you. Plant the saibamen, let them deal with the humans so they don't get in the way." Vegeta ordered him quickly.

"Right." Nappa was doing his best to stay calm. He knelt down, pushing six holes in the sand, and carefully putting a seed in each from vials he took from inside his armor.

Several seconds later, six grotesque green creatures, a couple of feet high, burst from the ground, screeching with ear-piercing volume. "Saibamen!" Nappa pointed at krillin and yamcha. "Kill the humans!" The saibamen started to advance like a horde.

"Careful," Celera warned. "If they think they've been beaten, they'll try to self-destruct and take you with them. I'm sensing weird energy coming from them!"

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and jumped into the air as vegeta's fist flashed past her face in a blur.

"Nice reflexes!" Vegeta grinned.

"Let's see how long they keep you alive against a warrior of the highest class!" He took off after celera, and goku followed, knowing from what he'd felt of vegeta's power that celera wouldn't stand much of a chance on her own.

The saibamen stalked towards the humans. Krillin snapped his fingers as an idea entered his mind. "Get inside! Their numbers will work against them!"

"Right!" Yamcha nodded, and the pair dashed into kame house, the saibamen in hot pursuit of their prey.

The six creatures surrounded the house, all jumping in through different windows and doors. With the humans and haibamen inside the house, and the three saiyans in the air, only piccolo and nappa were left facing each other on the beach both glaring at the other.

"So, you want to fight me?" Piccolo threw his weighted clothes off, and stood in a combat-ready stance as nappa charged.

"Come get me!"

Nappa threw the first punch, but piccolo dodged to the side. He leapt over the hulking saiyan, landing behind him and kicking at his back. Nappa jumped forward to avoid the attack, spinning to face his opponent and launching a barrage of brutal attacks.

Piccolo parried each one swiftly, getting into the rhythm of the fight. The combatants separated, pausing for breath and weighing up their opponent. "I'll tell you the truth, I'm a little in shock at goku and his syrus surpassing me by so much," he lamented.

"You and me both…" Nappa muttered.

"So it's good that I've got a big, bald punching bag to take it out on."

Nappa glowered at him. "You'll regret crossing the saiyans!"

"You're all the same. Saiyan this, saiyan that. You're like a broken record. Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Piccolo muttered irritably.

Both fighters charged in, and the fierce combat resumed.

Inside kame house, krillin and yamcha stalked cautiously across the living room, waiting for their enemies to appear. Something green blurred into view, and yamcha kicked a leaping saibaman out of the air. It rolled, jumping to its feet, and hurled itself at him.

"Behind you!" Krillin yelled as a second leapt at yamcha's back. Krillin intercepted it, punching it to the floor. The humans stood back to back, facing their opponents. "Let's take 'em out now!" Yamcha said with a grin, charging to the attack as krillin did the same.

The four of them battled back and forth around the room, smashing furniture and opening up gaping holes into the walls. Krillin dodged under a jet of acid which melted the lampstand.

"Change over now!" He shouted.

Yamcha somersaulted away from his opponent, and they swapped enemies. Krillin focused his energy as he flew towards the disorientated saibaman.

"KA..ME..HA..ME..HAA!"

He thrusted his hands forward, the blue energy beam sending the saibaman flying right through the wall, disintegrating it in a matter of milliseconds.

Yamcho dodged a flurry of wild attacks, narrowing his eyes. "Wolf Fang Fist!" he yelled, launching a whirlwind of powerful blows which slammed into the saibaman, knocking it through the floor and down into the building's foundations. The two warriors breathed heavily as silence fell on them.

Abruptly, the saibaman Yamcha had beaten jumped back up, screeching hysterically and trying to grab him around the middle. Yamcha sidestepped it, and then kicked it away. It flew through the wall, exploding violently in mid-air outside.

"Good thing celera warned us they can self-destruct, or that could have been me…" Yamcha wiped sweat from his forehead, then jumped back as the ceiling caved in—three saibamen leapt down through the hole.

"Here we go again," grunted krillin, raising his guard.

In the sky above the island, goku and celera rushed vegeta, who vanished, appearing behind goku and elbowing him hard in the head. As he tumbled away, celera dashed in, but vegeta blocked all her punches easily, then rammed his knee into celera's stomach.

"You'll have to do better than that!" he gloated, kicking celera away. The siblings hovered in the air below the prince.

"Man, he's fast," goku whined, rubbing her head. "I can barely keep up."

"Indeed." Celera managed to stand up straight. "I had my hopes up when we'd overtaken piccolo and nappa, but I didn't know just how powerful vegeta is…"

"Don't worry!" He said lowly.

Goku prepared to attack again. "We can win this! Sure, it won't be easy, but we never thought it was going to be!"

They charged again. Goku disappeared as celera stayed on course. She kicked at vegeta, who idly leaned to the side, slamming an uppercut into celera's chin. The brief second he'd spent dealing with celera had bought goku time to get behind him, and he punched at the side of the prince's head.

Still distracted by celera's attack, vegeta couldn't dodge in time, and he fell head-over-heels away from them, rolling backwards and catching himself in the air. He floated up to face them.

"That was clever," he said, grinning. "Well, such a low-power attack didn't really hurt much, but I appreciate the effort. You did at least break my scouter."

He indicated the smashed device on his face, before hurling it into the sea, "but I've already measured your strength and it's not nearly enough to defeat me. Of course, I appreciate the effort. It's not every day I actually have to pay attention to win."

He rushed forward, punching both his opponents simultaneously and sending them flying backwards.

"Come on, you two can do better than that!"

Piccolo blocked a punch to his chest, jumping up and backwards. He began to charge energy in one of his hands, but thinking about this he momentarily lost track of his massive opponent.

Nappa appeared above him, using both fists to hammer him downwards. Piccolo hit the water and rocketed straight down into the seabed. The ripples faded, and the water stilled. A hush fell in the air as nappa hovered a few feet above the ocean, glancing around.

"That's funny," he muttered to himself, "his power level just disappeared. I couldn't have killed him with _that_ attack, so he must be hiding it—" Piccolo, having leapt up behind him, kicked the saiyan brute full force in the soft of his back, launching him back towards the island.

Nappa hit the ground in a massive cloud of sand, and climbed back to his feet.

"You know, that's going to take forever to get out of my armor…" he grumbled, looking up at the hovering namek.

"All right, come on!"

Krillin and Yamcha dodged away from the madly attacking saibamen. "Three on two is not good odds!" Krillin said, ducking under an attacker.

"Hey yamcha, I think I have a technique that'll take care of these guys, but not if they're coming after us like this! Can you hold them for a bit?"

"Leave it to me!"

Yamcha stepped between Krillin and the saibamen, a ball of energy rising from his upturned palm. "Spirit ball—-go!"

The energy ball flew at the saibamen, scattering them, then as yamcha gestured in different directions, it chased them around the room, keeping them busy as krillin charged ki in both his hands.

"All right!" He fired a slow-moving beam which stopped in the middle of the room, then split into three. Each beam arced towards one of the distracted saibamen, vaporizing them in mid-air.

"Heh…I hope the old man has insurance on this place…" Krillin looked around at the half-destroyed house.

"What would we tell the company?" Yamcha asked. "That little green men from outer space wrecked it?"

Krillin scratched his head. "Good point…"

"Okay!"

Goku tapped celera on the shoulder. "We need to make sure we're working together, or we don't have a chance."

"I agree. We're not going to win like this. The only other option would be to stall and wait for tein to arrive, but I'm not sure if he'll make a difference here."

"We can only hope…"

Goku readied himself. "Until then, we're on our own. We've been training together for a lifetime now. We know each other's moves, our styles—we should be able to link our attacks and catch him off-guard."

Vegeta appeared behind them, startling them both.

"Making plans, eh? It's no use, you know—no matter how much training you do, whatever clever stratagem you have—I represent something you will never surpass. Low-class warriors like yourselves have no chance against an elite!" He boasted with a smirk.

Goku and celera both threw close-range punches, and vegeta caught one in each hand with no effort, smiling.

"Try harder."

The siblings nodded at each other, and attacked. Celera kicked at vegeta's legs while goku swung his elbow at the prince's face. Vegeta caught Goku's arm, but had to leap aside to dodge celera's attack, leaving him disorientated.

Before he could recover, they appeared in front of him, both punching him in the stomach. He coughed up blood, doubling over clutching his stomach, and goku kicked him away. Celera appeared behind vegeta as he hurtled back, but the prince hurled an energy blast, knocking goku out of his way.

Vegeta righted himself, breathing heavily, a vein throbbing angrily on his forehead. "Y-You…dare!"

Piccolo grunted as lunged at nappa, but the saiyan stepped out of the way, painfully wrenching piccolo's arm and twisting it almost to its breaking point.

The namek expertly swiveled around, pulling his arm out of the hold, and fired a full-power energy blast at point-blank range. The explosion vaporized the water around for half a mile back, practically deafening Piccolo.

"Huh..ah…huh…" he tried to regain his breath, then stared in shock as the smoke cleared.

Nappa stood there, almost unharmed—armor chipped in a few places, but essentially unaffected by the attack. One hand was held in front of his face to protect his scouter from damage.

"You know, Vegeta said you were about equal to me."

Nappa dusted himself off. "And sure, your power is impressive, but I don't think you have the stamina to keep up."

"Shut up!" Piccolo growled, rushing forward. Nappa punched him in the chest, stopping his charge, and then followed up by kicking him into the air, sending him flying clean over the house.

"See? No stamina."

Krillin and yamcha looked around, but saw no sign of any saibamen anywhere.

"Did we get them all?" Krillin asked cautiously scanning around him.

"I..think so…" Yamcha headed for the door. "Well, let's go check on the others."

"Right."

They walked out onto the beach, just in time to see piccolo flying over their heads. "

Well, that can't be good—huh?" Krillin's ki sense warned him slightly too late, and he turned to see the all-too-familiar sight of a leaping saibaman. yamcha, too, only saw it as it was almost on them, without time to react.

However, inches away from them, it was knocked out of the air and flew into the sea splashing water for several feet. The human fighters turned to see their savior.

A small boy with scruffy black hair and a monkey-like tail, wearing an orange martial arts uniform and with a short red staff on his back, stood on the beach next to them.

"Leave them alone!" he shouted, launching a barrage of energy waves which crashed into the sea, detonating underwater and engulfing the saibaman in a bright flash.

"G-Gohan?" Krillin asked, peering at the boy. "Is that you?"

"Yeah! I remember you!" Gohan smiled. "You're dad's friends, aren't you?"

"So this is goku's kid…" Yamcha crouched down.

"Thanks for the help, little guy. That thing came pretty close to getting us both."

Gohan nodded. "My mom said I shouldn't be out fighting, or I might get hurt, but I wanted to see! Is…is it okay if I stay here?"

"I guess," Krillin said, shrugging, "but try to stay out of trouble, okay? Those two saiyans are way out of our league."

Vegeta snarled at goku and celera. "You think you're so clever, eh? You're nothing! Just low-class, renegade scum! I am the prince of all saiyans! I cannot lose to the likes of you!"

"All evidence to the contrary, I am pretty smart" celera replied, grinning.

"This will not stand you two won't disgrace me!" Vegeta held his arms out straight to either side, and fire blazed in the palms of his hands. He swung his arms forwards, throwing a volley of fireballs.

"Celera, dodge!" Goku flew to one side, and celera sped away in the opposite direction. Vegeta kept up his rapid fire bombardment as they dodged and twisted out of the way. As soon as they were far enough from each other, he stopped firing, and appeared in front of goku, punching him away, before dashing over to celera, faster than their senses could follow and kicking her in the side, his foot raking painfully against celera's ribs.

"You see?"

He shifted to a low stance as his opponents tried to recover.

"Now, in case you still don't comprehend the impossibility of your task, allow me to show you the full power of a saiyan elite!" Vegeta boasted in a loud yell.

I'm thinking about putting raditz back into it…. And I'm actually taking my time to type and put the details in… Anyways read and read some more PM and review whatever else eat a ritz cracker while you're reading this.


	3. Chapter 8

"How do think they're doing, guys?" Bulma asked nervously, pacing up and down the room.

She was in the Capsule Corp headquarters, where she'd met up with roshi, launch, chi chi and ox king.

"It's hard to tell…" Roshi muttered. He could sense ki, but the others were all wearing reverse-engineered scouters Bulma had given them.

"The news crews are still at the landing site and the destroyed city—they haven't traced the saiyans to kame house yet, so we can't see what's going on…"

"Well, I don't think any of them have been killed, so there's something." Bulma fiddled with her scouter. "I mean, I measured everyone's power levels while they were training, so the nine thousand is celera and the twelve thousand is goku. The two smaller ones are krillin and yamcha, and the four and eighteen thousand are the saiyan invaders, 'cause they came from the direction of the destroyed city…" she scratched her head.

"So I guess the other four thousand reading must be Piccolo. I never got the chance to scan him—he was way too hard to track down."

"That doesn't explain everything."

Launch, still in her blonde/aggressive state, frowned. "I mean, just as the battle started, six little power levels appeared, and then disappeared. Then another one appeared, and it keeps jumping all over the place." She exclaimed.

"I'm sure everything will be just fine, you guys." The Ox-King waved a reassuring hand. "They've never let us down before."

Chi-Chi bit her lip. "I don't know…that one saiyan is as strong as goku and celera put together!" She put her head in her hands. "Oh, Goku…come home safe…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Nappa hovered above kame house, waiting for Piccolo to resurface from underwater.

"Namek…Oh, Namek…come on, big green, I haven't got all day…" No response. "Ah well. First, I'll get this out of the way…" He pointed one finger at kame house, and it exploded, pieces of charred wood scattering in all directions and sinking into the ocean.

"That's better."

He dropped to the ground, feet sinking slightly into the sand. The huge saiyan noticed gohan, yamcha and krillin cowering on the beach, and gave a cruel smile.

"Oh, I'll get to you—just wait right there for your turns. But first, I've got to…huh?" His scouter started beeping frantically.

"That must be the namekian, bu- but…that's some crazy power…"

Piccolo emerged from the sea, two fingers held up in front of his forehead, teeth gritted and beads sweat pouring down his forehead. "All right, saiyan, let's see you stand up to this!" He roared.

Electric bolts of light started flaring around his fingertips. "I've concentrated all of my energy into a single point!"

Waves of force rolled out from his body. Whole schools of fish were fried as the water around them came to a boil.

"Bring it on!" Nappa grinned.

"I don't think you can sustain such a high-power attack—by the time it hits me, it'll lose most of its energy!"

"If you think so…"

Piccolo thrust his arm forward, a beam of yellow, spiraling energy emerging.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" He shouted

Nappa realized his mistake too late, as the attack shot straight for him faster than he could avoid it.

At the last moment, vegeta hurled himself down towards nappa, moving easily at least twice as fast as Piccolo's attack.

"DODGE, you imbecile!" Vegeta snarled he kicked his larger comrade out of the way of the blast, and it sped by, knocking a chunk out of nappa's armor.

Vegeta turned to see celera and goku charging at him.

"Hurry up and deal with these pests!" he snarled, launching himself back into the sky.

Nappa turned back to Piccolo.

the namekian was breathing heavily, completely exhausted.

"Well."

Nappa said, smirking, "you have pretty good energy control. If vegeta hadn't intervened, I'd have lost my head. Too bad for you. Now," sparks started to build around his body

It's my turn. Raaaaaaah!…" The ground shook as aappa's power built up within him. Piccolo's reactions were still sharp, tired as he was, and he knew he had to attack before his enemy had finished preparing his attack.

Piccolo leapt forward, throwing a punch as fast as he could at nappa's throat, but the saiyan caught it in one hand, and with the other he dealt Piccolo a devastating blow to the side of the head. Piccolo staggered back, clutching at his aching skull.

"Hey, namek!"

Nappa lifted his head, then threw it forwards, a yellow energy beam bursting out of his mouth.

"YAAAAAH!" Piccolo looked up just in time to see the oncoming attack, and the blast hit him full-on. A huge smoke cloud formed, and when it blew away, Piccolo was still standing. At first it appeared he'd survived somehow.

"Damn…you…saiyans…"

He growled, then stumbled back, fell, and lay still. "I'll…revenge…" He fell silent.

Nappa wiped his mouth.

"Hey, not bad! He lasted longer than I expected. Now then," he turned to yamcha, krillin and gohan, still staring at him in shock.

"Who's next?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

In the air, vegeta again faced goku and celera, smiling slightly.

"My sincerest apologies. I believe before I left I said something about showing you the full extent of my power?"

"Hmph." Celera didn't see the point.

"We get it, you're powerful. Well, we're strong too—why don't we show you?" She raised her guard. "Put your money where that fat mouth of yours is."

Vegeta grinned. "Oh, I'm sure you are. But nowhere near _this_!" He spread his limbs outward, and then sent out a huge wave of power outward.

"What the—" goku shielded himself. "All that energy…it just came out of nowhere!"

Storm clouds gathered, and hurricane-force winds picked up. Tsunami-sized waves flung themselves outwards, and at the epicenter of the maelstrom hovered the saiyan prince, flinging around massive amounts of energy like it was nothing but a game.

Across the sea, whole buildings collapsed as tremors ran through the earth.

Abruptly, vegeta lowered his hands, and the storm died down. Silence fell.

"Now," he asked them with a smirk, "do you see what you are up against? Now do you realize that it is impossible to overcome such power?"

"Well, I-I uh…" Celera was visibly shaken. "That is, rather, quite impressive."

"Yeah." Goku had been pushed back by the force of vegeta's power, and had only just flown back up to him.

"I really can't believe this guy…"

"Of course." Vegeta clenched his fists staring them down.

"I could destroy this whole planet if I wanted to, and now that you know it's futile to fight me…let me make you an offer. Come with me. Rejoin the saiyan race! Think of the worlds we can conquer together! The battles we can fight, the glories we can win! Either of you would serve me much better than nappa…"

"No way!"

Goku gestured down at the planet. "Raditz already made me the same offer—and I've got everything I need right here! What you do is just wrong, no question about it!"

"Hmm. I expected that from you—you're an Earthling through and through now. One of the 'good guys."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow turning his focus to celera. "But…how about you, celera? I _was_ going to kill you for rebelling against your prince, but with such a high power level that'd just be a waste now. Join me! Together, we can dispose of this renegade trash kakarot, cleanse and sell this world, and carve out an empire!"

"Heh…heh.. heh…haa.." Celera seemed to be laughing.

"Eh? What's funny?!" The prince growled glaring at her.

"You know…" Celera looked up at Vegeta. "You almost had me there. But…"

Her eyes narrowed showing her fury at the statement. "That so called renegade trash you're talking about is _my_ _brother_! You want me to turn on him like that?! Not a chance vegeta, goku is right what you do is wrong! She spread her arms out, building energy and igniting her aura. "Go to hell!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Nappa advanced slowly towards the two human fighters, who stood shielding gohan from the menace.

"Oh, man," krillin moaned, "that guy just killed Piccolo! We're doomed…"

"Not yet we're not!"

Yamcha took a step forward.

"We took those green guys out, and there were six of them! I know we can take this one! Let's try our most powerful techniques right off the bat, don't want to take any chances."

"Okay."

Krillin nodded to gohan.

"You might want to stay behind us, kid don't want you getting hurt or anything."

He put one hand in the air, palm up, as yamcha held his hand out in front of his face.

"KIENZAN—HAA!"

"Spirit Ball—GOOO!"

The two attacks arced their way towards nappa, who grinned. His scouter warned him about krillin's razor-edged disc of ki, so quickly he jumped over it, but he grabbed yamcha's attack between both hands and…..

"Did he just _eat_ my Spirit Ball?"

Yamcha asked, incredulous. Nappa landed in front of them shaking the ground slightly.

"Hey, not too bad! Anything else you want to try before you die?"

Faster than their senses could perceive he kicked krillin in the chest, the short warrior flying away and landing face first down in the sand next to gohan. Yamcha grimaced.

"All right, that does it! You can't just toss us around like we're some kind of joke! Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha shouted as He leapt at nappa, but the saiyan caught both of his swinging hands with little effort, and head butted him into the ground beside krillin.

"Apparently I can." He chuckled.

The humans climbed to their feet. "Owww…somebody get the number of that truck…" Yamcha rubbed his head.

"All right, we're not finished yet!"

"Right!"

Krillin looked at gohan. "Hey gohan, did your dad ever teach you the Kamehameha technique?" He asked quickly.

Gohan nodded anxiously.

"All right do you think you can try it now? We're both going fire, so we want to add all our power together!"

"Right!" Gohan turned to face nappa, and the three defenders of the Earth cupped their hands by their sides, focusing all their energy into a single point.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…" They all said together.

"Ooh, this should be fun." Nappa stretched his shoulder muscles smirking confidently.

"Let's see it!"

"HAAAAA!"

They shouted as the three blue beams shot at nappa, meeting just in front of him and colliding with the saiyan brute as one. For a moment, the light from their attack blocked out everything leaving the outcome impossible to determine.

Then, they began to see movement. Nappa was striding forward through their attack, pushing it back. He kept walking, completely unfazed smirking the entire time, until he was standing inches away. Then he just stood still until they finally ran out of energy and their beams faded and died down.

Nappa stood towering above them, smoke rising from his ruined armor, his scouter smashed.

"Hey, I almost felt that one not bad."

Just as he said that he grabbed krillin by the head, lifting him clean into the air. "But I'm getting bored now, so I figure it's time to finish this before I take a nap." He effortlessly twisted krillin's head a hundred and eighty degrees, snapping his neck like a twig. Still smiling, he dumped the body at yamcha's feet.

"You're next, Scar-Face, but I thought I'd give you a minute to soak it up." The ruthless saiyan said confidently looking at the bandit.

Yamcha stood motionless, trying to speak. "N…no…krillin…y…you…" He shrank back in fear of nappa.

Gohan, now in front of yamcha, stared down at krillin's lifeless body. His shoulders shook, and tears rolled down from his eyes. It wasn't the fact that krillin had been a great friend-he'd only seen him twice in his life, but gohan had simply never seen anyone die before his innocent eyes staring over the corpse.

"_You_…YOU KILLED HIM!" It wasn't the most eloquent or brash of battle-cries, but coming from a child of five, it was enough.

Gohan charged forward, slamming his shoulder into nappa's gut as hard as he could. The half saiyan child jumped up as nappa doubled over wheezing in pain struggling to breathe, smashing both fists into nappa's face.

Nappa howled and staggered backwards, and gohan finished it off by kicking him straight back into the water.

"What the…" Yamcha stared in disbelief at the five year old child.

"Gohan?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Celera charged at vegeta, landing a solid punch to the prince's jaw. As vegeta spun round to meet her, celera, still in a rage, grabbed him by his hair and smashed vegeta's face into the tip of his knee. Before she could land another blow, vegeta spun out of her grasp, raining down punches on celera and knocking her away.

Vegeta stood upright in the air. "Well, celera, I didn't think you had it in you…" As celera was about to reply, Goku interrupted.

"Gohan! What's he doing down there?" He exclaimed. He flew down towards the island at full speed. "I've got to get him out of here—" Vegeta intercepted him, appearing in front of goku and kicking him away.

"Oh, no you don't." Vegeta laughed a little, noticing gohan's tail. "So, you've got a son on this planet? Well…let's see how well he does against nappa, shall we? Your human friends, too."

They hovered there, in an intense stand-off, watching events unfold. But the tension snapped when krillin died. Goku flew at vegeta, uncaring of the odds.

"KRILLIN!" Celera charged in after her brother, joining the brutal combat. For every blow they struck, vegeta would give them two or three each in return. Every time goku broke away to help his son, the prince blocked his way.

"Damn you!" Goku yelled.

"Hold on, Gohan!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Gohan was breathing heavily; almost unable to believe he had just fought like that. But before he could fully recover, nappa leapt back onto dry land, shaking water off himself like a dog.

"Well! The kid's got spirit I give him that much!" He raised one gigantic fist. "Maybe a little too much I'll squash you now…" Gohan trembled in fear.

"Gohan! No!" Goku tried to reach them, but vegeta knocked him away again, spinning to face celera.

Nappa's fist swung downwards—

"DODON RAY!" A narrow beam of yellow light slammed into the side of nappa's face, knocking him flat on his back. Everyone turned in the direction the attack had come from. A bald, three eyed man stood tall on the beach, one smoking finger held out in front of him.

"T-Tien?" Goku's face lit up. "Tien! It is you! I can't tell you how glad I am to see you! Wow, you must have been hiding your energy real well—none of us even knew you were coming."

"When did you first get here?" Celera asked sighing in relief.

Tien's stern expression lightened. "It's good to see you all too. I'm sorry I took so long to get here it could have been even longer, but luckily I remembered how far I could push the kaioken and left early."

"Uhh…" Celera blinked. "King who?"

Vegeta stared at the newcomer. _This can't be…the human that died! Proof that the dragon balls do work, at least…_

Nappa pulled himself to his feet. "I'll tell you the whole story later once we're finished with this," yien said, nodding to celera.

"Why, you…" Nappa rubbed his cheek. "I don't know where you came from, but you're going regret that nobody damages my face!" He made a grab for tien, but swung at thin air, stumbling forward.

"Hey, what the—" Nappa exclaimed turning around. Tien now stood behind him. He ignored nappa, walking over to yamcha and gohan. He noticed krillin's still body.

"Damn it no!" He clenched his fists. "I was still too late!"

Yamcha indicated the water where piccolo's body floated. "He got piccolo too…"

Tien glared at Nappa.

"Which means the dragon balls are useless! And even if they weren't, krillin's already been wished back—it won't work again!" He said through clenched teeth. He strode towards the massive saiyan.

"You're going to pay for this all of it!"

"Shut up! You're nothing compared to us!" Nappa lashed out a haymkaer, but tien caught his fist in one hand.

"Well, I can't say much for your speed…" he smiled clenching the fist tighter, "But you look pretty resilient. Beating you could take a while, so I think I'll speed things up a bit."

He shifted to a much lower stance, concentrating all his power at once. A flame-red aura blazed into life around him flickering violently.

"KAIOKEN!"

He shouted moving even faster than before, he started hammering away at nappa, easily countering the blundering counter attacks and raining down precision strikes all over nappa's body.

After a few seconds the saiyan couldn't take it anymore, launching a wave of energy in every direction which staggered tien back. Tien jumped over nappa, landing behind him.

"All right, I need to finish this—KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!" He became a blur and disappeared like a flash of lightning. Nappa glanced around frantically, and a fraction of a second later, something impacted with his back. There was an audible loud crack as his spine gave way to the force of tein's strike. Nappa toppled to the ground, his face twisted in agony. Tien reappeared in front of him, his red aura fading away.

"What the—what was that?" Celera asked in disbelief. "He was almost as fast as me for a second there—and for a mere human…" Tien floated up next to goku and celera.

"It's a technique King Kai taught me in the Otherworld. The kaioken—it multiplies my strength, but I have to be careful, or it could damage my body if I use it too much. He said especially to never use it to more than double my power." He said in a stoic manner.

"That's incredible!" Celera laughed. "Using that Kaio-thingy , you've surpassed me! All together, we might have a chance of beating vegeta!"

Vegeta was speechless. A power high enough to crush Nappa…in a mere _human_…what _was_ he?!

Tien turned his three-eyed glare on the prince.

"Vegeta, right? Hey, goku, celera-why don't you give me a shot at him?" He stepped in front of the saiyan siblings, before turning back for a moment. "Oh, and celera—good to see you in good health."

He focused back on vegeta. "Now, you…let me show you the true strength of humanity." Tien was a realist-he felt vegeta's power all the way from kami's lookout, and he'd seen him toss around goku and celera like they were amateurs. Also because of his Tri-Beam technique, he had experience with pushing his body to the limit, so hopefully he could manage this. _Sorry, King Kai…_ he thought grimly.

"Hey sis I'm going to use the kaioken too, with luck we should be able to beat vegeta."

"What can I do?

"Just take a breather for now."

Celera huffed folding her arms over her chest, she was getting knocked around but she didn't want to take a back seat not again.

"KAIOKEN TIMES THREE!" They shouted in unison. Power exploded around their bodies, tein and dashed in, the sudden burst of speed surprising vegeta. A flurry of punches sent him flying backwards, while tein rained down blows goku spun around behind his opponent.

"Incredible…" Celera couldn't believe his eyes. "They're more powerful than I am!"

A solid kick to the stomach sent vegeta flying, and tien raced forwards, pressing his advantage. However, vegeta vanished before tien's next attack connected. He appeared above Tien, crashing into him with both feet and knocking him away. Goku connected with a vicious kick on the side of vegeta's face. Tien flipped upright, his aura evaporating.

The prince wiped streaks blood from his face.

"You will pay for that, human!"

Vegeta resumed his stance. "Now, if you're done showing off, I've gotten over my surprise, and even with that little boost, it'll still be easy to wipe all three of you from this world!" He flew at his three enemies at breakneck speed, and battle re-joined.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gohan and yamcha stared up at the high-speed combat.

"Wow," Yamcha muttered, "look at the four of them go!"

"Can we win?" Gohan asked, wide-eyed looking up at the battle raging on.

"I don't know." Yamcha squinted, trying to keep up with them

"Whatever that attack of goku's and tien's was, it must have drained him, 'cause he's stopped using it. And even with three of them, that vegeta guy's picking them apart. They just can't seem to match his speed…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Capsule Corp, everyone was thoroughly confused. "Uh…" Bulma hesitated.

"Both of the four thousand power levels have vanished, so it's safe to guess one of the saiyans is down, but so is Piccolo…"

"That could be a good thing, you know," launch pointed out.

"I mean, Piccolo was pretty evil too-he was only fighting for us 'cause he had to."

"Yeah…I guess. Anyway, what worries me is I'm not picking up Krillin's power anymore, and suddenly there's this big new one, which has been jumping up and down—sometimes almost as high as that other saiyan!"

"Oh…" Ox-King shifted nervously. "You don't think Krillin is…is…"

"I just don't know you guys." Bulma sighed.

"From this far away, if he fell unconscious, or was just really tired, it wouldn't pick him up at all—so it's impossible to tell until the battle is over."

Vegeta grabbed hold of goku's leg and swung him away into celera, sending both saiyans flying away end over end in a tangle of limbs.

Tien hung in the air in front of vegeta, struggling to think past the pain from the beating he'd just taken.

"Well, that was quite the dramatic entrance you made there." Vegeta told him, "but I think it's fair to say you haven't quite lived up to the hype of that. After what you did to nappa, I was expecting more of a fight…Well what can I say, I guess you are only a human."

Tien scowled at him. _How is it possible for somebody so strong to exist? Even a kaioken times three didn't faze him…well. I guess there's only one option._ He closed his eyes, summoning up his strength, his third eye always remaining open, staring at vegeta, goku, and celera separated, looking over at tien as steam rose from his body. Goku followed suit digging down deep into his being he needed to do this for gohan and the planet.

"Yaaaaaaah…KAIOKEN…TIMES FOUR!" The duo shouted in unison.

The ocean started to evaporate beneath them for several feet, creating a whirlpool of steaming boiling water.

_Please, body!_ They thought. _Don't fail me now!_

On King Kai's planet, the blue-skinned deity's antenna pricked up.

"Times WHAT?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Celera saw only a flash of red as tien and goku slammed into Vegeta. The two warriors knocked vegeta back and forth, one way and the other, past her and back again, much faster than her senses could follow.

The fighters reappeared mere feet away in front of her, Tien kicking vegeta away into the air and goku following up with another kick catapulting him. They relaxed, their auras disappearing. Veins stood out all over them.

Sweat rolled down tein's body. He gasped for breath.

"Take…that…you overgrown monkey…" Goku steadied his friend.

"Take it easy, Tien! You did great…" He was exhausted himself, but not to the point tien was.

"Hold that thought." Celera tapped goku on the shoulder, pointing to vegeta, who was just starting to recover from tien and goku's ferocious assault. He hovered shakily in the air, one eye half-closed from a vicious elbow to his forehead. Bruises, cracks in his armor and dripping splotches blood dotted his body.

"I…will not stand for this!" He roared.

"I will not be beaten…by you…HUMAN!" He launched himself into the air, coming to a halt several hundred feet above the earth. "Feel free to dodge this attack! If it hits the ground, it'll destroy your whole precious planet!"

"What has he lost it?!" Celera gasped. "Vegeta, are you insane?! You'll die with us have you lost your mind!"

"That…is the difference between us!" Vegeta started to glow with malicious purple energy.

"I am a true saiyan! I will sacrifice anything for my pride! What do you know of honor?" He raised his hands next to his head. "GALICK GUN…"

"Brother!" celera charged energy in both his hands cupping them focusing her power. "Tien! Prepare to deflect his attack!" KA….ME….HA…ME….

"You don't need to tell me twice let's do it!" Goku focused his power. "KA…ME…HA…ME…"

Tien raised his hands. "I don't have that much energy left, but I'll give what I have let's do it! TRI-BEAM…"

The three warriors released their attacks simultaneously. "HAAAAAAAAH!"

Vegeta grunted angrily, seeing the oncoming beam, and threw his hands forward. "FIIIIRE!"


	4. Chapter 9

The gigantic, malicious purple beam of energy raced down towards the earth like an asteroid, only to be met by the opposing attack, a blend of celera, goku and tien's attacks-bright blue, blue and yellow.

The explosion when the two beams collided sent out such massive waves of force the island kame house had stood on completely sank beneath the angry waves. Tidal waves of unprecedented scale swept the coasts on all sides of the ocean which the battle was being fought on.

News crews, hurrying to track down the aliens, found their helicopters grounded. At Capsule Corp, all the reverse-engineered scouters being used to track the battle exploded simultaneously, unable to handle the massive energy spikes and the magnitude of the battle. All over the world, delicate scientific instruments scanning for electromagnetic waves suffered, sometimes detonating violently.

Goku struggled to keep pushing his ki forward, but maintaining his Kamehameha was an uphill struggle -even with all three of them working together. Vegeta's attack was beginning to push its way downwards- they were losing.

Celera grinned. "At least I'll die…knowing I was right about…. just how conceited…this guy is…"

"Huh? What's that?" Goku found it extremely difficult to concentrate on celera talking, with all the effort he was putting into his blast, but he tried to focus.

"I'll have to…tell you that one…in the next world…" Celera turned back to face upwards, focusing on staying alive as long as possible putting out all of energy.

Goku grimaced. There didn't seem to be anything they could do-if they dodged out of the way, the earth would be destroyed like a ant mound. "Tien!" Goku shouted. "Any chance you could…try that kaioken again?"

"I don't think so goku!" Tien shouted back over the roar of vegeta's steady approaching attack.

"I've already pushed it way past the limit, my body has barely enough energy left to sustain this tri-beam as it is! I don't think I could do even start the basic level kaioken…"

"I know this is asking a lot of you, tien, but you have to try! We'll all die anyway if you don't!" Goku planned on taking to the next level at the same time as tien to overwhelm vegeta.

"I…I don't know…it's too much…" Tien exclaimed.

"Tien! Do you want Earth to be destroyed or what?!" Goku's eyes narrowed. He knew it sounded harsh, but it was the only way they could win.

"Everyone will die! chiaotzu! Do you want that for chiaotzu? Does he deserve that?!"

"I'd hate to break up this conversation, but if one or both of you don't use that kaio-whatever we're going to die!" Celera shouted narrowing his eyes focusing on the push and shove match.

Tien took a deep breath. All three of his eyes closed- a rare sight indeed.

He reached deep inside himself, summoning the last of his strength.

"SAIYAN!" He yelled up at vegeta. He didn't know if the prince could hear him, and he didn't even care.

"Even if it kills me…I can't let you win!

YAAAAAAAH!" The familiar flame-red aura exploded to life around him. The veins on his neck and forehead bulged angrily.

"We're with you, tien!" Goku reassured him, "KAIOKEN TIMES THREE!" He shouted tripling his efforts, but it still wasn't enough.

"Hurry up!" Celera muttered shakily.

"KAIOKEN! TIMES! THREE!" "KAIOKEN TIMES FOUR! There was a furious roar as power flooded out of tien and goku, pouring up into the combined beam and colliding with vegeta's at full force shaking the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Vegeta was grinning wildly, almost laughing-at last, he'd created a situation that these fools couldn't escape from. It was their planet or themselves, and of course they chose to die like heroes.

"This is the end for all of you you'll all be turned into dust! There's nothing you can do now! Nothing left to…to…what is thiiss!?—" The colossal energy wave crashed into vegeta with thunderous force, flinging him away into the sky, with one final scream of rage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tien collapsed, almost unconscious, and celera caught him, holding his friend up in the air.

"That was awesome! Nice work, tien!" Tien gasped, drawing in ragged, wet breaths as his muscles burned from the strain he put himself through.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news…" Goku was aching all over, but managed to fold his arms, staring up at the sky.

"…But I don't think that killed him."

"Are you serious brother?!" Celera's eyes widened in shock at the statement. "After _that_? Nobody could have survived it!"

"Vegeta could."

Goku scanned the sky above him for some sign of their enemy. "Never underestimate someone like that. But…he may be getting desperate…"

"I'm not underestimating it's just you and tien you guys are thrashed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta hung in the air miles above, battered and bruised, smoke rising from small burns that were all over his body.

"This…cannot be happening! I am the prince of my race! I should be able to crush this entire world! And yet these low-class renegades and this _Earthling_ resist me!" His whole body shook with anger at the mentioning of low class.

"How can they? How…how _dare_ they?! What right do they have to stand in my way? If I claim this world, they should obey me I am their ruler!"

He hurled himself off through the air.

"I WILL be immortal! I just need to find this world's moon…" He roared at the top of his lungs.

Several minutes of searching yielded nothing. "What the…where is it? You can't just _hide_ a damn moon it's just there!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Celera spun around as her ki sense flared up.

"Here he comes!"

Goku, still holding up tien, turned in the direction celera was looking. "Yeah that's him all right…he's not going be happy I know that much…hey tien, I think I'm going to have to fight. Can you fly on your own?"

Goku looked down at the sea.

"Otherwise you might have to swim…"

"I'll try…" Tien pushed himself away, holding himself in the air—a little shaky, but it was enough.

"Okay…I can't fight, but I can hang here under my own power and leave you two free…"

"All right. Celera-you ready?"

"I'm ready of course, but I don't want you to die on me again brother…" Celera muttered.

Vegeta came to a halt in front of them.

"I bet you're feeling pretty good about this battle right now. And maybe you thought destroying the moon would stop me transforming. I'm sure you're all patting each other on the back."

Goku took a second to realize what he was talking about.

"Oh…that was Piccolo…"

"I don't care who it was! The point is…" he thrust one hand upwards, producing a pure-white ball of light. "…

"You haven't stopped me you've only delayed me! This technique creates an artificial moon, which means nothing's changed! Once I transform, you're all going to die like the bugs you are! Oh, and I wouldn't look too closely at it if I were you…" he grinned.

"Only high-class fighters like myself have learned to control this form, so if you transformed you'd attack friend and foe alike-you wouldn't be helping your friends at all."

The ball of light hovered in the air, and vegeta stared up at it. "This battle is over you're all dead!"

"His transformation will take a few seconds, right?" Goku frowned.

Celera had told him all about the saiyan transformation since she learned about it from kami.

"We've got to think of something, or he'll kill us all!"

Vegeta began to grow, reaching double his normal size in under a second roaring in a primal manner.

Celera glanced down at gohan and yamcha, staring up at the battle above. She remembered just in time—gohan was part saiyan, too! "Gohan! Whatever Don't look up! Keep your head down—vegeta's made an artificial moon, and you'll transform if you look!"

Fur began to sprout all over Vegeta's body, and his face lengthened out into a snout.

"Right!" Gohan turned his gaze down to the ocean.

"Hey Yamcha—I can't look at it, so will you tell me what's going on up there?"

Yamcha nodded nervously.

"Sure thing, kid."

Tien spoke up. "goku, celera…there's something I could try. The other technique king kai taught me-the Spirit Bomb."

"That technique should do the trick" Goku said.

"What's that?" Celera asked.

"It uses energy gathered from the entire world-every living thing, even the planet itself-to make an extremely powerful attack. I don't know if it'd stop Vegeta, but it's worth a shot."

"Then do it now! Anything's worth a try if it'll help us beat this guy!" Celera grinned. "We might have a chance after all!

Tien stretched his hands out upwards, calming his mind. "The problem is, I'll need time to gather all the planet's energy and form it into a ball, and I don't think we have much—uhhh…I think he's done…"

Tien pointed, and the others looked around. Vegeta had finished his transformation, and was looking down at them with an evil grin.

"Now what will you do, insects?" He rumbled.

"Tien!" Celera stared straight into artificial moon. "You'll have your time! I'll hold vegeta off!"

"But it's like he said-you won't be able to control yourself!" Goku started to panic.

"How will you know who to attack and who not to attack?

"The driving thought in my mind for the past year…" Celera said, through gritted teeth which were already lengthening into sharp fangs, "has been to beat vegeta. Hopefully it's a strong enough drive to at least direct my anger when I transform…rrrgggh one other thing I'd never hurt you brother…"

She, too, began to grow, within ten seconds becoming a second gigantic monkey-like beast. "Raaaaaagggggggh!" Celera's eyes narrowed, and she hurled herself at vegeta.

"What?" Vegeta exclaimed raising his massive arm to block the first thundering blow. "How is that…"

"She does remember!" Goku grinned quick to the point he looked at tien. "Tien, how are you doing?"

"It'll take a couple of minutes goku, but I'm getting there." Tien smiled. "I hadn't realized how much energy this planet has- yes the spirit bomb will take care of vegeta for sure!"

"All right…I just have to take care of something really quick." Goku flew down to gohan and yamcha.

"Hey, guys."

"This is really intense!" Yamcha was still staring as vegeta grappled with celera. "They've turned into giant apes!"

"Well, apes don't have tails…" Gohan pointed out. His studies coming in handy for once.

"Oh, right." Yamcha rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I knew that."

Goku put a hand on each of their shoulders. "You've both been really brave—thank you for all of your help. But now it's too dangerous here. I can't let my son get caught up in a battle like this. And Yamcha, I need you to look after gohan. Will you do that for me?"

Yamcha laughed.

"No need to hide it, Goku—this battle is far beyond me. You're just trying to be nice. But sure, I'll watch Gohan. C'mon," he said to Gohan, "let's get you back home. With any sort of luck, your mom will never know you were gone!"

"Right…" Gohan took something off his back—a short red staff. He held it out to his father.

"Take this, dad! I found it lying in your room at home, and it made me feel braver…Because it reminded me of you…"

Goku took it. "My old Power Pole, huh?" It grew slightly longer to accommodate its larger wielder.

"Thanks! Why don't I use it—to remind me of you sp!" He whirled the weapon around a bit. "It's been a while, huh?"

"Well, gohan let's get going," yamcha said. He and gohan took off, heading for land.

Goku flew back up to Tien. "How's celera doing?" he asked.

"Not great." Tien indicated the transformed saiyans, trading hulking blows which vibrated in the two onlookers' bones.

"She's putting up a good fight, but vegeta clearly has the advantage."

"I expected that," Goku replied watching the two fight.

"Celera told me that a saiyan gets ten times stronger when they transform. So since vegeta started out more powerful, he's going to stay that way. Plus, having full control over the form lets vegeta use his skill more efficiently….He's still able to plan and fight like an intelligent being not a raging beast.

"I think celera knew she'd lose…" Tien's body started to glow faintly with white light as he gathered energy from the planet.

"She never planned to do anything more than buy me time for the spirit bomb…it's taking much longer to gather than I thought!"

He grimaced. "I spent too much time practicing the kaioken! It helped earlier, when I used it up to times four, but here it might mean my spirit bomb isn't finished in time, and vegeta kills us all!" He lamented curing under his breath.

Goku turned back to the battle. "Come on, sister…hold on a little longer…"

He seen something green fly towards him he caught it, the pain riddled through his body. "A senzu bean? Sister come on…" He said lowly eating the bean feeling the fatigue and pain wash over.

Vegeta sidestepped celera's lunge and grabbed the other saiyan's arm in both of monstrous hands. He cruelly and quickly twisted it around, feeling the bones underneath snap like twigs under the pressure. Celera howled and broke away, her arm hanging loose. Without any warning, she shot a massive energy wave from her mouth which doubled vegeta over.

Celera leapt after her enemy, but vegeta caught her in mid-flight with his foot, and then hammered both fists into celera's chest, ribs cracking from the force of the impact. Vegeta grinned latching onto her tail in a sick fashion he twisted it right off from the base of it. As fast as she entered her bestial stage she reverted back to normal clutched inside of vegeta's massive hands. "Y—You! I've had enough you and your renegade brother disgraced me enough!" Loud cracking and crunches resounded through the air followed by a muffled scream celera's arm and ribs were already broken, but vegeta continued to slowly apply pressure watching her face contorting from it, she let another scream this time it pierced everyone's ear drums even vegeta's.

"You got blood all over my white gloves!" He grunted putting his hand over her bodt slowly beginning to crush her like a piece of clay. After a while he removed his mammoth hand looking at her coughing violently nearly unconscious "what's wrong are you not enough in pain!?" He asked mockingly squeezing her again with all of his might celera screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Your trash have a nice swim." Vegeta said throwing her down into the sea below. After the massive impact of her body hitting the water, there was nothing. The sea died down no longer violent, and no movement came from underneath. Vegeta turned to the other two-they would be even easier to kill.

Maybe he'd make kakarot tell him how to find the dragon balls before killing him. Maybe not—there were bound to be others on this planet who knew.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"Damn!" Tien moaned. "Celera is down, and I still need a little more time…"

"I don't think I can buy you more than a few seconds…" Goku said.

Goku tried to come up with a plan quickly as vegeta slowly approached.

"You've caused me a lot of trouble, Earthlings…" Vegeta growled relishing how he squashed celera.

"But finally, I'm rid of you!" He opened his mouth, and a flickering purple glow came from within as he prepared to fire an energy beam.

"Oh, that's not good…" Goku exclaimed he quickly put himself in front of tien—maybe he could shield his friend from the attack, not likely.

Vegeta roared louder, throwing his head forward, but just as the beam was about to leave his mouth, he froze like a statue. Silence fell for several seconds, then was broken by a huge splashing sound.

Vegeta's severed tail, hit the water. "Ah…no…what…what did you… you…" Vegeta shrunk as quickly as he'd grown his bestial appearance fading until he'd returned to normal. His anger becoming more and more evident.

"No! Damn you…who… who could have…" he turned to face his attacker, to see a short figure, hovering in the air, holding a sword.

Goku and tien gaped in shock at the sight. "That looks like yaijrobe's sword, but…that's not him…"

Tien muttered.

"No, it's…it's…" Goku did a double take. "_Gohan_?!" He said mentally.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Gohan stood facing Vegeta, a determined expression on his face. Vegeta looked down at the child with a mixture of confusion and hatred breathing heavily.

"How did you…you can't…" he tripped over his words in shock.

"My auntie celera told me, if you cut a saiyan's tail off, they can't transform!" Gohan replied to Vegeta's half-spoken question. "And I couldn't leave her and my dad to fight you on their own—I knew I had to help them!" He shouted angrily seeing that his aunt was nowhere in sight.

He leapt at vegeta, swinging the sword, but the prince had quickly got over his disorientation upon losing his tail, and swiftly kicked gohan away.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size you punk?"

Yamcha shouted, hovering between vegeta and gohan.

"PEST get out of my way!" Vegeta launched an invisible _kiai_ of energy, launching the two of them backwards. "I'm not here to fight children and earthlings. That's what I had that fool nappa for."

But, he thought, for the loss of his tail, he'd be back for the half-breed when he was done with the real fighters.

Goku appeared behind him with a small smirk.

"Had? tien didn't kill him, you know." Vegeta turned to face him.

"Ah, kakarot. Back for more, I see you just don't know when to quiet." He smiled. "And actually to be honest, we all killed him. He was lying on the island-which, if you remember, sunk into the ocean when I launched my galick gun! It's been far too long for him not to have drowned the idiot—though celera might still be alive, she hasn't been under that long…"

Goku, reminded of celera's predicament, pointed down at the sea.

"Yamcha! Go get celera and pull her back up, or she'll drown hurry!"

"But she's grown so large…" Yamcha shrugged. "I don't think I could lift her even if I tried…"

"Her tail got twisted off by vegeta, get down there hurry!" Goku yelled. Yamcha did as he was told, diving under the water.

"Gohan listen to me, guard tien." Goku readied his power pole.

"I'll take care of vegeta."

He wondered how gohan had got hold of yajirobe's sword anyways—he'd have to ask him about it later. There were more important things to worry about now.

The two saiyans stared each other down intensely.

"What makes you think you can fight me, kakarot?" Vegeta asked. "Tell me where the dragon balls are and I might consider to kill you quickly and cleanly!"

"We've already been through this vegeta!" Goku answered sternly.

"I don't care how powerful you are, I'm still not giving up!" Just then a thought occurred to him.

"Although…if you want to go home right now, feel free."

"Huh? You want me to run away now—on the brink of victory?"

"Actually, to be honest you've already lost. The dragon balls were created by a being called kami—and he's linked to piccolo, the namekian you killed before."

"What?" Vegeta shouted gritting his teeth.

"If piccolo dies, kami dies. And if kami dies, the dragon balls cease to exist get it now!"

"WHAT?!" Vegeta shouted again.

Goku smiled. "So you may as well go. There's nothing to fight for anymore. Leave this planet in peace and no harm will come to you!"

"Nothing, you say?" Vegeta clenched his fists.

"I have my _honor_ to fight for! I can't let myself the prince be humiliated by low-class scum like you and celera—much less these pitiful humans! Besides, if it's namekians that can create Dragon Balls, I'll just go to their home planet of namek by myself when I'm done here—and make myself immortal there! And in the meantime, that makes you and all your worthless friends useless to me!"

He charged at goku. "Prepare yourself kakarot!"


	5. Chapter 10

Vegeta struck the first blow, his fist crashing into goku's head and knocking him back several feet away. Goku recovered his senses and dodged to the left to avoid vegeta's next violent attack, and swung his power pole at the back of his opponent's neck.

Vegeta caught the weapon in mid-swing smirking, twisting around to face goku. He was not, however, aware of the pole's unique property, and was now holding it in front of his face.

"Power pole extend!" Goku shouted, it grew in length in an instant, the end crashing into vegeta's face and causing him to let go, staggering away. Goku followed up with a kick to the side, which vegeta batted away like it was a fly with an uncoordinated swing of his hand, only just avoiding another hit due to the pain in his face.

"Damn it…Kakarot…I'll crush you, just like celera! Your power is—" He was interrupted as

Goku moved to the attack again, expertly fending off a volley of feet, fists, and strikes with the power pole.

"This is fruitless you're injured now, vegeta!" Goku answered, gritting his teeth in intense focus—one mistake and the prince's superior strength would give him the upper hand again.

"You're also slowing down. Looks like all of us working together is getting to be too much for you." And, he added in his mind, while I probably won't win in the long run, I don't have to. I just need to last long enough for tien to gather energy for the spirit bomb. Yamcha can't fend him off and the kaioken wrecks my body this is the only way.

Vegeta broke away, flying around behind goku, the renegade saiyan jerked his head turning to face him. The battle resumed, with vegeta on the offensive now raining down strikes. After a few seconds of perfectly-timed strikes and blocks, one of vegeta's attacks got through goku's guard, knocking the wind out of him.

Vegeta followed up grabbing goku by the shoulders and started flying straight down towards the ground.

"Hey, Kakarot! Ever wanted to see the ocean floor up-close? Only, without all that irritating water to soften the landing…"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, using the force of his ki to push all the water for miles around out of his way, leaving the surrounding seafloor empty for several minutes.

_Damn it!_

Goku struggled in vegeta's grip. _This is gonna hurt…_

"NIMBUS!"

He yelled in desperation. _Come on, get here in time…_ The fighters rocketed towards the floor, but mere meters from impact a golden cloud swooped by, carrying goku off to the side. Vegeta, surprised by the sudden interference, tumbled head over heels through the air.

Goku took advantage of the distraction, appearing to his left and landing a devastating blow to vegeta's stomach. The prince bent double, gasping for breath saliva dripped from his mouth.

Goku prepared to deliver the final blow, but discovered too late that vegeta was only faking incapacitation, as the evil saiyan stood up straight, blasting goku at point-blank range with a quick two-handed energy blast. Goku flew away, eventually slowing himself to a halt.

"Well vegeta, that wasn't very nice," he said, smirking.

"I seriously hope you're being sarcastic…that would be a whole new level of stupidity, even for you kakarot," Vegeta growled.

"Shall we continue this fight?" Goku raised his power pole.

"Allow me!" Vegeta leapt back into battle. Goku ducked straight under his lunge, slinging his pole on his back, and came back up behind vegeta, immediately turned to face him, lashing out with both hands. Goku twisted to the side, nimbly dodging between the punches, and raised his hands to his face.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

To his surprise, vegeta carried on moving through the light, grabbed goku by his shirt, and headbutted him hard in the middle of his face. Goku fell away, clutching at his face grimacing.

"You know kakarot."

Vegeta gloated, "it's almost as if I _was listening in on a fight when you used that exact attack!_ And to work out I should close my eyes would require, ooh, average intelligence—you wouldn't know anything about that, of course."

Goku hadn't quite recovered when vegeta barreled into him like a herd of elephants, his fists, feet, elbows and knees finding their targets with cruel precision. Already injured as he was, goku couldn't stand more than a minute or two under the onslaught, and soon his defenses dropped.

Vegeta held up his limp body and rammed home a few more hard punches for good measure. Then he hurled goku towards the shore with all his strength.

"No way, drowning's too good for you, after the shame you've caused me. I'll finish you later! Slowly, and one piece at a time."

He turned to the other still-standing fighters- tien was hovering with his hands in the air, a brilliant light surrounding his body, and yamcha and gohan floated in front of him, facing vegeta in combat-ready stances glaring at him.

Completely out of the blue like a flash, vegeta felt something-like a tingling in his mind.

"What? Did I…yes, it must be starting to work…I knew I could replicate their ability to sense energy without a scouter…but I haven't mastered it at all, so for me to sense anything would require an…" His eyes widened.

He stared at Tien, still glowing with energy. "…an…enormous power…they were stalling for time! Damn it all those little pests how could I allow this?!"

He shot forward at full speed, rocketing for the three fighters like a missile.

Yamcha was the first to intercept, but vegeta just flung him aside like a rag-doll. Gohan was faster than he expected-he swiftly dodged over vegeta's first strike, and started furiously attacking.

"Stop hurting my daddy you bully!" he screamed, as vegeta struggled to fend off a violent hurricane of tiny fists and feet. Finally, gohan misjudged a punch and overreached an attack, and vegeta slammed his knee into the child's gut, then smacked him out of the way like he was bug.

"And now… To stomp you out of existence!" He dashed over to tien, holding his neck with one hand clenching his windpipe and crashing the other fist into the human's jaw, again and again, each strike punctuating a word.

"Never! Never! Never be beaten by a lesser being like you! You're nothing compared to me I'm the prince of all saiyans" His anger was reaching its peak, and he snarled like a wil beast, holding tien's barely conscious body firmly out in front of him.

"What will you do now?! You can't launch your attack like that you three eyed fool!"

Tien coughed violently, blood spraying into vegeta's face.

"Just...ask yourself…why am I not glowing anymore vegeta?" Time seemed to stop.

Vegeta's face froze in horror and anger, as he heard the movement behind him too late. He spun around, ready to lash out with a barrage of strikes, but stopped in bewilderment, seeing another tien behind him. This one held a blindingly white ball of energy in one hand, and was flying straight at him.

Tien rammed the spirit bomb right into vegeta's chest with all his might, and let go.

The enormous detonation blinded tien, gohan and yamcha for a full ten seconds. When they could see again, vegeta was gone like a bad habit, and tien had merged back into one person, somewhat less injured than the one vegeta had beaten to a pulp, but still extremely tired and worn.

"D-did we win?" Yamcha sputtered quietly, hesitating in case vegeta came back for another round.

"I think so." Tien smiled. "We did it, guys! Now, let's go pick up Goku and head home!"

Yamcha nodded. "Come on, gohan. Let's tell your dad we've won this finally."

"Right!"

Gohan flew off towards where goku had landed, on the shore to the west, touched down and ran up to him. "Daddy! Daddy!" He shouted.

Goku looked up, his face lighting up with a small smile when he saw his son.

"Gohan! You're okay! and tien and yamcha, you guys too!" He added, noticing the humans following Gohan.

"I'm so proud of you, son." He said. Father and son embraced, and for a moment, all seemed well

Bringing up his question from earlier goku asked. "How did you get yajirobe's sword, anyway?" He asked. "And where is it now?"

"Well, right about when I decided to come back and help. I seen yajirobe come driving up, I guess he wanted to fight too, but as soon as he saw vegeta as that monster monkey, he turned right back around and left. I made him give me the sword, though. When Yamcha hid celera somewhere safe, he left it there with—

"AAAAHHHHH!" Came the guttural cry from over to the right. Everyone looked around with wide eyes.

"Oh, no way! There's no way!" Yamcha shivered in fear. "O-Over there, up the beach…don't tell me that's…"

"Vegeta he survived." Tien said grimly. "I knew I should have spent more time practicing the spirit bomb! And of course, it hit him from the side, knocking him in this direction..."

He trudged over towards vegeta, who was barely pulling himself up on his hands and knees. yamcha followed tien, telling gohan.

"Wait here with Goku, no matter what alright." Gohan nodded silently.

The human warriors slowly approached their defeated enemy, as he rolled to a sitting position, retrieving a remote control from inside his armor.

"Heh…still intact…guess the armour is good for something after all…" He said breathing heavily.

He tapped a button, scowling deeply when he saw tien and yamcha approaching.

"Stay back! Stay away from me!" He ordered them to no avail. His attack pod streaked out of the sky, landing a few feet away, and he started crawling towards it.

"You've caused enough pain vegeta!" Tien nodded.

"Yamcha, I don't have much energy left…can you… Finish him?"

"I got it." He said lowly.

Yamcha raised a hand, a pulsing ball of energy forming in the center his palm. He prepared to fire it straight into vegeta's skull. "End of the road, saiyan!"

"Wait!" Goku's voice was shaky, but strong enough to carry along the beach. "Don't do it! Don't do it yamcha!"

"Goku is that you?!" Yamcha hesitated. "You'd better have a damn good reason for this goku!"

"Please, don't kill him." Goku remained determined through all of his pain.

"It's not right, not like this. To kill an enemy in battle, to defeat them when there's no other way, is one thing, but to shoot them in the back as they flee in defeat and injured, that makes you no better than vegeta."

"I-I'm sorry, Goku!" Yamcha sniffed furrowing his eyebrows, raising his hand again as vegeta reached the open door of his ship dragging himself into it.

"I hate disagreeing with you, but he's killed too many people—I can't let him escape this had to be done!"

"_Yamcha!_" Goku yelled.

"I'm a saiyan too, remember! And despite that, I'd never kill an innocent person! Celera is a saiyan too we were sent her together and she'd never an innocent person please yamcha. If the most vicious race in the universe can show compassion, why can't humans?! And who's to say he can't change too?"

Tears were rolling down yamcha's face he struggled to keep himself together. He hated himself for arguing with his best friend, but he couldn't let go of his convictions, and his conscience stood on a razor-edge. His hand wavered in the air.

"Goku…I…I don't know…"

"Yamcha, if you kill that man… _I will never forgive you!_"

Nobody seemed to know where that had come from. Goku never got angry with his friends his saiyan side was showing itself. Yamcha collapsed grunting quietly, the mental strain overwhelming him. Everyone watched in silence as vegeta pulled himself into his ship, the door closing behind him.

"You…haven't seen the last of me…scum…" he hissed through bruised lips and shattered teeth. The ship took off, and as it had almost left the atmosphere above. Yamcha released his energy blast-just as a warning shot, and partially a stress reliever, but it cut a little close and grazed the side of vegeta's ship, sending it spiraling off course as it shot off like a bullet into space.

Everyone relaxed, the threat to earth and the battle finally ended. "It's over…" Tien sighed. "Finally, it's over."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Shortly afterwards, yamcha (after retrieving celera from further inland and laying her with the others) went and told the group at Capsule Corp that the battle was finally finished, and shuffling his feet whenever he told them of a death that occured, he recounted the intense events of the day.

They flew over in bulma's spacious hover truck, immediately charging out to see their friends and family. Chi chi having learnt that gohan had been fighting, and there was much wailing, screaming, and gnashing of teeth (and much leaping for cover).

The injured were taken to the hospital, where the doctors agreed not to ask any questions and give them privacy when they were talking.

"I still can't get over the fact both krillin and piccolo dying…" Goku said the next morning.

Everyone was gathered around the hospital beds where goku and celera lay, having taken the worst beatings from vegeta.

"It was the second time for krillin too, the poor man…" Roshi added.

"And I'll miss the dragon balls, too—without piccolo and kami to sustain them, they're useless…and that means all the people who died when they blew up that city are gone too and can't be wished back."

"Hellllo guys." Celera's eyes opened for the first time in hours.

"Am I the only one who was paying attention to vegeta and nappa ramble on and on about nothing? Piccolo and kami were members of a race called namekians. Remember?"

"Uh…" Came the chorus from the rest of the room, and met with a wall of blank or clueless stares, celera groaned.

"Look you guys, somewhere out there is a whole planet of beings with the ability to create dragon balls!"

She would have slapped her forehead in exasperation, but both her arms were heavily bandaged, and in fact it hurt to move just about any part of his body, and in fact her entire body was heavily bandaged.

"If our goal is to wish them back, we'll just go to planet namek and use the ones there duhhh!"

"But…" Launch, timid at the moment, scratched her head. "How would we get all the way to outer space without a space ship?"

"I don't know what to tell you'!" Celera shut her eyes again. "I've had my great bright idea for the day, now I'm going back to sleep, if you don't mind I'm tired."

"That's… All right, you sleep now…" Launch went to pat her shoulder, remembering just in time how painful the contact would be.

"Well, I guess as it happens," Bulma said with a grin, holding up a remote control.

"I have an idea about that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Unfortunately for them, the remote control was a little damaged, and-as the news report of the government team investigating nappa's ship so helpfully showed… As soon as bulma attempted to activate the ship, it set off the self-destruct sequence, obliterating it instantly. Everyone stared in shocked silence.

Celera laughed quietly quickly stopping since it hurt.

"Cheer up, all! A solution has presented itself!" Someone appeared silhouetted in the doorway—a tall man smoking a cigarette and wearing a white lab coat, with blue-grey hair and a large moustache.

"D-Dad? What is it?" Bulma asked as Dr. Brief entered the room. He smiled softly.

"Well, according to celera, goku would have destroyed the ship they both arrived on earth in, correct?"

Scattered nods.

"Well, master roshi told me a story while you were all staying at Capsule Corp, roshi told me an interesting story, told to _him_ by goku's and celera's adoptive grandfather gohan…"

"Huh wait? My Grandpa?" Goku looked over at roshi and Dr. Brief. "What did he tell you?"

"Grandpa gohan I remember now." Celera said the IV pumping pain medicine straight into her blood stream, she was feeling rather jolly at the moment.

"Apparently." Dr. Brief continued slowly.

"Gohan found goku and celera while out walking in the woods, and here's the bit roshi told me almost without thinking, or realizing its significance."

"_He found them in some sort of strange craft_. It wasn't until _after_ he'd taken the children home he learnt of their nocturnal transformation."

"Then that only means…" Tien grinned.

"Goku's and celera's ship is still here, on earth. He I mean gohan must have found them before he ever transformed. We can use that to get to namek!"

"Indeed." Dr. Brief nodded.

"However though, it's a small ship. It could only fit one of you, two at a stretch I suppose…and anyway, it's sat there for years, hatch open, at the mercy of the elements. It's not ready anytime soon. I can solve both problems of course. Repairs and expand the thing…But unfortunately it'll take weeks, or even months to get done.

"And vegeta will be heading to namek as soon as _he's_ healed…"

Goku frowned.

"If we have to wait for months, he'll beat us there. There has to be a way of getting into space quicker there just has to be!"

"You need a space-ship, I hear is the right?" Came a polite voice from the window. Heads swiveled to see Mr. Popo, hovering on his flying carpet just outside the window.

"I might just be able to help out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Preparations for the journey to namek went quickly, once bulma had confirmed that the ship Mr. Popo had found (Kami's old ship) was still indeed functioning. Bulma was the obvious choice to pilot the ship.

Dr. Brief needed to stay on Earth to work on goku's ship, and besides, no force on earth could move the good doctor or his wife from their home in Capsule Corporation.

Tien and yamcha, as the two fighters not still incapacitated after a few days of recovery, volunteered gladly. Some powerful warriors would be necessary when heading off into the unknown.

Gohan, feeling responsible for ensuring the return to life of all those the saiyans had killed, also volunteered, and despite the firm resistance from chi chi, he very stubbornly refused to change his mind.

Celera, pretending to be asleep, smiled when she heard gohan stand up to his mother. Goku was also smiling, but that was because he really was asleep, dreaming about fighting in a martial arts tournament with a built in all-you-can-eat buffet.

"_The apples doesn't fall from the tree you're just like my jolly brother gohan." _Celera said mentally falling asleep as the pain medication took its effect.

The day they set out was an emotional one. Bulma wasn't too bothered about saying goodbye to her family (she'd been on long journeys before)

On the other hand gohan spent a long time on farewells, first in the hospital with tearful final words with goku and a semi cheerful goodbye from celera. Then with his mother as he was about to board kami's ship with all of his study books.

Tien gave a final wave to chiaotzu as the hatch closed he waved, then the engines thundered to life and they were off darting into the sky headed for an unknown world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

ALRIGHTY! THE SAIYAN SAGA HAS COME TO AN END ONWARD AND FORWARD TO NAMEK SAGA WITH SOME SURPRISES IN STORE. AS ALWAYS RED AND READ SOME MOREAND READ MORE LEAVE A QUESTION OR TWO A PM OR TWO AND IF YOU WANT REVIEW! I'LL KEEP UPDATING AND TRY TO GET THE PAINSTAKING LITTLE MINUTE DETAILS OUT. I WRITE TO CLEAR MY HEAD, SO I MAY UPDATE IN A FEW MINUTES, HOURS, OR DAYS BUT FOR THOSE WHO ENJOY MY WRITING I ASSURE YOU I WILL UPDATE!

NOW I'M GOING TO TAKE A BREAK WATCH HARDCORE PAWN AND EAT SOME STEW.


	6. Start of Namek Saga

ONTO THE NAMEK SAGA… MAYBE RADITZ WILL MAKE A RETURN OR MAYBE HE WON'T. ANYWAYS I LIED I'LL KEEP UPDATING NOW READ READ READ, ASK A QUESTION, REVIEW IF YOU WANT AND READ SOME MORE. I'M HUNGRY SO THIS IS IT FOR NOW.

Vegeta awoke to blaring and wailing sirens.

The computer picked up. "_Warning—impact to hull has sent ship off-course—warning—set destination untenable—rerouting course for closest controlled world within new trajectory parameters, Frieza Planet 325. ETA three days._" The computer then fell silent.

Vegeta tried to go back to sleep. It must have been that damned human's energy blast as he left. But it didn't matter. He'd get back to a frieza-controlled world, and from there…to namek and immortality.

"All right everyone, strap yourselves in-we're here!" Bulma shouted.

Yamcha, gohan and tien scrambled for their seats as bulma engaged the visual display for them to see.

Planet namek filled the screen, growing larger by the passing seconds. The ship shook violently as it passed through the atmosphere, swooped down over the ground, and then finally touched down, less than gracefully, but still a safe landing.

"We made it!" Yamcha said in excitement, grinning as he leapt out of his seat. Completely ignoring bulma's warnings about the atmosphere, the gravity, and so on, they climbed down out of the ship and walked out on to the planet's surface.

"So…this is planet namek, huh?" Tien asked no one in particular, gazing around at the blue-tinted vegetation and the small islands that dotted the planet, with no major landmasses like the earth's continents.

"I can't believe I'm actually standing on another planet how wild…" Yamcha stood next to tien, gohan slightly behind them and lastly bulma running to catch up.

"Well, I guess we'd all better start right away. Yo bulma—you got the radar?"

"Sure thing," she replied happily, smiling as she activated the small device. bulma was still wearing a scouter, having taken several spares on the ship.

"Man, hunting for dragon balls-this sure brings back memories."

She pressed the main button on the dragon radar, and several blinking dots appeared.

"Hey, it works! Let's see now… well four of them are in one place…the other three scattered across the planet. We should—"

Her scouter beeped, right as the others started looking around, warned by their ki senses. Two humanoid creatures stood on a rock face above them.

"Uh you guys is it…" Yamcha stared at the newcomers. "Or are those guys are wearing armor like the saiyans!"

"But saiyans they're not— and they don't look namekian either," Tien added.

One had blue skin and small horns on his forehead, the other was purple-skinned and reptilian.

"Whoever they are, they've got weapons and armor, so let's just hope it's not us they're going to pick a fight with."

One of the aliens laughed. "You idiots picked the wrong planet to land on, with pathetic power levels like that! Hey, sui, let's give them a scare!"

"Sounds good to me," the other replied.

He raised his arm-mounted weapon, which fired a violent blue beam of energy that crashed into their ship, blowing a hole into one side and out the other.

"O-Our ship!" Bulma shrieked. "How are we going to get home now?!"

"Hey!" Yamcha flew up towards the aliens. "Tien, gohan, let me handle this these creeps."

"If you say so." Tien nodded.

Yamcha scowled at the aliens. "That was not smart you just ruined our ship. Start running or I break you in two."

"Ah, shut him up already!"

One of the aliens ordered the other. They raised their blasters and fired, the beams detonating violently on impact. "Hah! Stupid tourist, the idiot should have at least tried to dodge—"

Yamcha, completely unscathed, appeared inches away from them.

"Shoot me again! Go on! See what happens you idiots!" He flexed his muscles, and the aliens turned to run. Moving faster than their eyes could follow him, he intercepted them, quick timed targeted blows knocking them unconscious.

He jumped back down to the others, smiling with self-satisfaction. "They'll be out for a day or so. What do you think? Not bad, huh?"

"Not bad? NOT BAD?!" Bulma stomped up to him getting in his face.

"Oh, here we go…"

"The ship our ship! Has! A hole in it! We are now _stuck here_! On this planet! With no way home or out! Why didn't you stop them _before_ that happened, huh, Mr. big brave warrior can you answer that?!"

"They…they didn't seem like much of a threat at first bulma…"

"_They had space guns_! How is that not a threat?!" And so it went, for quite a while.

Goku and celera, still recovering, often found themselves on their own for hours at a time, and as boredom set in (in the both of their case, this didn't take long) Goku started asking celera about the saiyan race since kami gave her an in depth look at them thanks to his wisdom and the pendulum room .

"Tell me sis what were they like?" he asked first. "It's hard for me to imagine a whole planet full of us."

Celera nodded. "From what I was told and seen. It was wonderful, while it lasted. A life of battle, of conquest—everything our kind lives for. The only downside…our victories were not ours alone and the people we killed were not in our name. We served another…the tyrant…Frieza!"

"Frieza? Who's that?" Goku started paying more attention. "What kind of hold did he have on us, to make an entire planet of warriors his servants he must've been really powerful?"

"The only thing a saiyan respects—power and lots of it." celera frowned.

"Frieza is the most powerful being in the universe according to kami. Remember how vegeta had to summon up all his energy and push himself to the limit to produce an attack with enough power to destroy the planet? Well frieza could do that with the merest flick of a finger. I guess there is no being alive that can defeat frieza. Even if all of our armies had risen against him in unison, millions and millions of the galaxy's finest warriors, he could have killed them without any effort. At least according to what kami told me that is."

"That doesn't sound very good…there's someone out there far more powerful than vegeta…"

"Right. Now you see how he so easily enslaved us. From what I seen in the pendulum room vegeta was always talking about how he'd keep fighting and fighting and get stronger while frieza sat around doing nothing, and one day vegeta would become the strongest in the universe and defeat frieza once and for all the prick." She chuckled.

"Personally, I think he's on to something. To the same extent though I've never seen a being with even a tenth of frieza's power. It's impossible or so they say."

"Don't say that!"

Goku sat up a little. "Anything's possible-you just have to work hard for it. A year ago, I would have said it was impossible for us to get strong enough to fight vegeta, but we won the battle! He had to run away!"

"You're right brother, but….." Celera's face darkened. "Frieza is completely unlike vegeta. There is no fighting him. But vegeta would always insist, one day, he'd do it. He'd become the super saiyan of legend, and free us from the tyrant. Of course, since frieza destroyed our home planet, there aren't many of us left to free much less since nappa died."

Goku raised an eyebrow. "super saiyan. What is that exactly?"

Celera smiled looking at him. "Well, according to _legend_, a thousand years ago, on the original home planet of the saiyans, a demigod emerged. A golden warrior, who could only control his power in his transformed state. But he was primitive and his anger, and his power, were too great to control, and he destroyed our home planet- and himself. Some saiyans managed to the planet plant, which after we conquered it many centuries later, we named it vegeta-after the warrior and ego maniac who led us to victory, the father of that midget vegeta you and I fought."

"Wow…and vegeta thinks he can become this super saiyan? Would he be able to beat frieza then is it out of reason?"

"Well kami told me it's just an old story! It doesn't mean anything, but there has to be some truth to it. I want to reach that power together with you brother okay?"

"Yes we'll do it together, just like when we were kids C&G." He said

"I haven't heard you say that in a long time." With the pain medication making it was through her veins both celera and goku fell asleep again unable to finish their conversation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

"Well, it looks safe here." Tien said, indicating to the cave in front of them, "and we'll need somewhere to sleep tonight, so come on in."

"All right. I'll set up the capsule house and…."

Before she could finish another scouter alert, and bulma went pale.

"Guys, I think we should get inside this _right now_!" The four travelers scrambled quickly into the cave, getting inside just in time to avoid a large group of assorted aliens that shot past them through the air at incredible speed.

"That…can't be any good…" Yamcha muttered, breathing out slowly once they'd passed.

"I know what you mean I have a bad feeling about them." Tien wiped his forehead. "Some of those guys must have been as strong as vegeta….."

"A-and that guy in the middle!" Gohan was trembling like an earthquake. "He was unbelievably strong! He made vegeta look like nothing!"

"I'm afraid the news just gets worse guys…" Bulma indicated the dragon radar. "Those guys have got the four dragon balls with them as we speak! What do we do now? There's no way we can beat people like that!"

She trembled a little. "We owe it to all the people the saiyans killed, but how are we going to make our wish with these people around us?"

"We'll find a way don't worry." Tien nodded to yamcha and gohan.

"Let's follow them discreetly you two. Sorry, bulma, but you can't move fast enough."

"I'll have a capsule house waiting in here for you guys," Bulma replied, starting to unpack her bag. "Please you guys come back safe."

"Will do!"

Yamcha gave a thumbs-up.

"Let's go, guys!"

The three of them took off into the unknown, moving in a strange hopping semi-flight to suppress their power. The group they were following seemed to have stopped; there was that going in their favor at least.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Only a few minutes later, the three of them were lying in hiding on a ledge overlooking a small namekian village.

Judging by the state of gohan's temper, they weren't going to be in hiding for very long at this rate. The namekians were being uncooperative and refusing to give frieza their dragon ball, and the tyrant, in a typical display of his short temper, was having them killed one by one.

Finally, when one of the two fleeing children was vaporized in mid-step, gohan's anger finally snapped.

"They just…they killed him!" He hissed, his whole body shaking.

"Calm down, gohan!" Tien put a hand on the child's shoulder to comfort him.

"There's nothing we can do against guys like that!"

"We'll just get ourselves killed too and we won't get the dragon balls!" Yamcha added.

"I don't care!" Gohan leapt to his feet, rocketing down towards the village.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"Oh, this is going to suck big time…" Yamcha muttered, following him quickly. Tien flew along wordlessly.

The monstrous dodoria, frieza's #2 henchman, stood over the namekian child dende, with one arm raised to crush the life from his target. Without warning, gohan crashed into dodoria like a speeding train, knocking him through the wall behind him.

Yamcha kicked dodoria away as he was about to get up, and tien stood between them and the bewildered soldiers.

"Move NOW!" He urged.

"They won't take long to recover!"

As yamcha and gohan took off with the surviving namekian child, Tien stood his ground firmly to buy them time to escape.

"Dodoria…" Frieza chimed in sweetly as dodoria struggled to his feet.

"What's wrong with this picture dodoria?"

"Uhhh…" the pink-skinned brute scratched his head. "Is that a trick question master frieza…?"

"_Kill him and get after the others, you babbling fat buffoon_!"

"Right, right!" Dodoria wasted no time and leapt at tien, who immediately tensed up.

"Kaioken times two!" He roared.

The red aura flared, and tien's foot collided with dodoria's neck, sending waves of thunderous force rolling away, but dodoria just smiled, unaffected by the kick, and elbowed tien in the stomach, doubling him over.

"Gah!" He choked clutching to his stomach, falling away.

Dodoria took off after the others in a split second, and tien caught his breath, giving chase and powering up to a kaioken times four.

_He's gaining on them…even if I can move faster than him, the others can't I have to move faster… _

He swooped over dodoria's head at lightning speed, coming down between them and their pursuer.

"Guys, we can't outrun him! Get behind me and protect the namek kid!"

"Right!" Yamcha shouted and stood in a combat-ready stance, gohan at his side, dende trembling in fear behind them.

Tien gritted his teeth as dodoria came to a halt in front of him.

"Eh? Back for more are we? Impressive stunt to say the least, hiding your power level like that, but in the end it's useless against me."

Dodoria grinned maliciously, pounding his fists together in anticipation of the oncoming battle.

"Oh, this isn't hiding my power you blimp…"

Tien summoned up his strength.

"It's flat-out increasing it!"

_Having experienced using the kaioken in battle, and then getting a few weeks to refine it, I've achieved a greater level of control…hopefully enough to sustain this please be enough…_

"KAIOKEN TIMES FIVE!" He charged forwards in a red fireball as realization dawned on dodoria's face.

The pair disappeared in a blur of arms and legs, attacking and defending with expert technique and incredible force.

Gohan and yamcha were relegated to mere bystanders by the intensity of the battle. When they finally separated, dodoria was battered and bruised, and tien was almost uninjured, albeit clearly worn out from the effort of using what was becoming his signature technique.

He smiled, preparing to deliver the final blows.

"You act tough talk big, but it seems you can't deliver."

He was interrupted as a green streak of light sent him flying down into the water below.

Zarbon, the only soldier on namek with higher standing than dodoria, hovered next to his comrade, a smirk on his face.

"Is _this_ the creature who gave you so much trouble, dodoria? I must say when I saw the speed he took off after you at, I knew he had enough power that my assistance might be required…I'd have pegged him at twenty thousand, perhaps a bit higher given that he almost beat you. I do really wish we hadn't lost our scouters, but that old namek had to go and be a hero…"

"Well, with us together he shouldn't be much of a problem come on," dodoria answered, "so let's do this quickly-I imagine our glorious leader can't be too happy just watching the dragon balls zarbon."

Zarbon rolled his eyes annoyed by his comrade.

"And don't I know it. Hey, you! We were fighting! Is that still happening, or what?"

He scanned the water for signs of tien.

"Where'd he get to…ah there!"

The lake under the two soldiers began to boil, then the water flew away in every direction in a blitz of steam, revealing tien glowing red with his amplified power.

_This doesn't look good not one bit that other guy is stronger than the pink one…_

He gritted his teeth, trying to stay focused under the immense strain of a five-times increase.

I _Just have to hope I can beat them before I wear myself out here goes nothing!_

He shot up like a dart at frieza's minions, heading for dodoria first. His kick got through his target's guard, smashing right into sodoria's face, but before he could turn to guard zarbon landed a dizzying punch to his head, following up by driving his other hand into tien's stomach.

Tien faced zarbon, blocking the next three blows, but dodoria grabbed him from behind wreching his grip, allowing zarbon to rain down attacks on tien until he fell still, his aura flickering out.

"There!"

Zarbon folded his arms, smiling as dodoria flung tien away like a piece of trash.

"That wasn't too difficult! And now to clean up…"

Yamcha caught tien before he fell into the water below again, looking up to see zarbon's hand raised over his head, energy crackling around it as he prepared to fire.

"W-wait! Hold on a second!"

Yamcha backed away slowly.

"You really don't want to shoot me!" He gave his best innocent look waving his hands dismissively- something being with bulma had given him plenty of experience with.

"Oh, I really think I do scarface." Zarbon grinned maliciously glaring at him.

"I think I'll take your leg off first. I do love it when they scream."

"N-n-now hold on wait a second!" Yamcha became very frantic. "

If you let us live, you can have a wish granted-anything you want!"

"The stuff of childish fantasy I'd decline. Hmm…after a leg, maybe an ear, then I'll start removing your fingers…"

"No honest, really!" He turned to the others.

"Gohan! Namek kid! Back me up on this! It's the dragon balls-that's why frieza's after them!"

"Yeah. They can grant any one wish." Gohan nodded.

Zarbon slowly lowered his hand, lost in his own thoughts. "That would make certain sense…that's how he intends to become immortal…any wish, you say…"

"Yeah! And we even know know how to activate them—frieza doesn't!"

This was pretty much a lie; activating the dragon balls wasn't difficult at all, at least on Earth.

Dodoria tensed up looking at his comrade.

"Zarbon! You can't seriously be thinking of betraying lord frieza!"

"Oh, of course not, dodoria talk sense." Zarbon answered, and then as his comrade relaxed his guard, he casually reached up and snapped his neck like a twig.

Dodoria's body made a dull wet noise as it hit the ground below from almost a mile up.

"There."

Zarbon turned back to yamcha, and there was a deep hunger in his eyes. "I will let you all live-for now that is. You will attempt to secure at least one of the dragon balls. I will aid frieza in collecting the other six. After that then, I will create a distraction-I have something fittingly grandiose in mind-and we will meet at that time, and then I will have my wish. I know you won't betray me, because if you do I will kill you all. If I can't find you, I will destroy the planet and all of you on it. So you _will_ hold to this."

"But they'll work it out, right?" Gohan asked.

"They'll see your friend died, and won't it seem weird that you beat us all on your own wouldn't it?"

"First, dodoria was no friend of mine, and second, I assure you that my _real_ power would make short work of all of you at once. Now, if you'll excuse me I have things to attend to…"

He soared off, back towards the village.

_Finally at last,_ he thought, _I will be free of my ugly curse-having to rely on that monstrous form for power! Never again will I need to tarnish my divine beauty! And if all goes to plan, lord frieza won't be around to interfere at all…_


	7. Chapter 12

I DON'T OWN DBZ! THOUGHT I'D GET THAT OUT NOW EVEN THOUGH I DID AT CHAPTER ONE…. BUT I DO OWN CELERA! SO WITHOUT ANY DELAY HERE'S THE NEXT ONE!

"Lord guru—this is the visitor." Nail spoke reverently to the huge, ancient namekian sitting in the throne at the back of the room.

"He comes seeking our help in protecting this planet, our people, and his own."

"Step forward now," came a deep voice which seemed to come from every direction at once.

Tien slowly walked over to guru's throne, looking up at the elder and wondering how many years, and how many generations, someone like him must have seen go by. "Uh…Guru? Sir I'm from—"

"Earth." Guru said calmly.

"Huh?" Tien raised an eyebrow confused.

"I felt your mind from a far, tien hhinhan. Yes such a strong mind. You and your friends have travelled far into the unknown."

"Yes that we have…" Tien glanced around.

"Guru I was told you have a dragon ball here, and I wanted to ask for it. While I'm sure your guard is very loyal, we can hide it in a place far less obvious than your home, kind sir."

Guru smiled. "Your mission, it is a noble one. nail, please bring forth the dragon ball."

The ever-alert warrior nodded and retreated into the darkness. "Come stand close, human. There is another gift I can bestow upon you."

"A…gift?" Tien asked. "What do you mean guru?"

"I sense a great power within you." Guru held out his hand. "Stay calm let me awaken your true potential, and your coming battles may be easier."

When nail re-entered the main area, carrying the dragon ball in both hands, Guru's hand was resting on tien's forehead, and a shimmering white aura enveloped the human fighter waving upwards. Once it faded, tien now stood completely still, stunned at what he could sense inside himself.

"This power…it's incredible! I've had it all along? This power?"

Guru nodded slowly, and nail handed tien the dragon ball. He accepted it cheerfully.

"Thanks so much guru! I won't let you down! Dende…"

Dende answered the unspoken question.

"I would like to stay here in this place, if guru allows it."

"Of course."

The eldest namekian replied.

Tien waved farewell, sprinted for the door and took off, soaring at break neck speed through the green-tinted skies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Goku was getting the hang of 30G training, but he was troubled—celera still hadn't rejoined him. So he jumped down to the lower level of the ship, to find his sister leaning on his back, eyes closed.

"Hey, what's got into you sis this isn't like you? We haven't got much time until namek, ya know!"

"I was just thinking goku," celera groaned.

"Huh?" Goku scratched his head. "Well would you want to talk to me about it? You know I'm always here for you."

"Yes…" Celera stood up, facing him.

"You know I am well versed in our ancestry correct? Thanks to kami.

"Yes."

"Well it's about our brother raditz, he was always mocked on planet vegeta. Raditz, the weakling. raditz, the joke. bardock's son, the failure. He was supposed to be a warrior of the highest class…it's no wonder our father disowned him."

"He what?!" Goku's eyes widened.

"He'd constantly be on missions, just to get away from the ridicule. Weak planets, of course—places like earth, where he could feel like a god among insects. He'd delude himself, thinking for just a brief moment…that he was special. That he was important."

Goku crouched down next to celera. "So raditz was on one of these missions when the meteor hit?"

"That's right he was away, but it was frieza who destroyed the planet not a meteor."

Celera looked up at her brother, fighting to keep her face straight and failing. "And then—he came to Earth, to find us. We were only so weak because of the gravity we'd trained under. If we'd grown up on planet vegeta, we'd probably have been a match for nappa. You saved my life from raditz, and then I just kept proving myself worthless."

"Don't say that sister!"

"It's true brother! Who defeated the invaders? Who really won the battle? Not me….You. You, tien, and gohan. And I've lost my tail, too…My greatest source of power.

"We won the battle because we all worked together as a team, if you weren't there we would've never won we all did out part…"

Goku stood up, staring down at celera. The silence lasted a full two minutes, and then goku sighed, stretching out a hand. "Celera."

"Yes?" Both eyes opened all the cautiously her black orbs reflecting the light.

"Take my hand. Do you want to prove them wrong?"

"Yes!"

Goku smiled. "Do you want to prove them wrong? We don't have to be weak if we don't want to. Come on, nappa's already nothing compared to you."

Celera took goku's hand, standing up slowly. "Woah…We should turn the gravity up what do you think?"

"Yes and we'll do it together as brother and sister—with hard work and dedication! That's the warrior's way."

"C&G We'll become sibling super saiyans!"

"Anything's possible." Goku shrugged. "We won't know until we try!"

"Alright let's do it!" Celera said. They both got back to their intense training, throwing a barrage of strikes at each other. Going from offense to defense at lightning speed.

_No more pouting and slouching celera I want to make brother proud and father!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"Frieza my lord-the scouts have reported back with the sixth dragon ball is in our possession." Zarbon informed frieza.

_Those three had better have found the seventh, or there won't be much I can do to stop frieza attaining immortality from this point on…just how long is cooler going to take?!_

Frieza nodded. "Very good. Not long now… it won't take long now, if we can just locate the seventh before cooler makes his move. Dismissed."

A soldier ran in the room, seconds after zarbon departed. "Sir! The ginyu force are just minutes away! Their signal is approaching fast."

"Then I shall go and meet them at this moment. With their scouters, obtaining the final dragon Ball will be easy then I'll be immortal."

Frieza headed for the door.

"Oh, and flunky, find something useful to do before I decide to vaporize you."

The five ginyu force pods collided with the planet's surface, throwing up a large satisfying dust cloud. Out climbed the five rather eccentric and colorful elite soldiers.

Captain ginyu, his right-hand man jeice, the resident speedster burter, the hulking giant Recoome, and the diminutive psychic guldo. They leapt around like wild maniacs, forming their 'special fighting poses' that ginyu loved to work so hard on.

Frieza rolled his eyes. "Yes uhhh, very good, ginyu. Your ballet is, as ever, flawless to the T. But the mission is somewhat urgent—as you already know, cooler is quite possibly on his way here at this very moment."

"Yes indeed, my lord frieza." Ginyu bowed. "Rest assured my lord, we will make short work of the 'armored squadron' your brother loves to parade around!"

"Very good glad to hear it. However ginyu, your first objective is to locate the seventh—" However frieza was cut off by guldo, who somewhat unexpectedly exploded.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a nice little picnic gathering?" Standing a few hundred meters away stood a short man with spiked black hair that stood up on end with a widow's peak. He wore personalized battle armor, and had one finger outstretched, smoke rising from the tip, like a smoking gun.

"Ve…Vegeta is that you?!" captain ginyu spluttered. "How in the hell did you get here? And why didn't our scouters pick you up as you approached us?"

"A simple trick really, but I don't think that's the most pressing matter on your mind right now, am I right?" Vegeta smirked.

"I'm here, fully recovered from my last battle, to offer my services to frieza in a new capacity—as captain of his elite squadron!" Frieza watched all this silently with a calm expression.

"You must be joking vegeta!" Ginyu burst out laughing. "You, monkey? Replace me? Still, as funny as your little delusions are, I can't let the death of my team member go unavenged. Prepare to die, at the hands of the finest soldier in frieza's empire!"

Ginyu charged forwards.

Vegeta simply grinned, catching his punch with no effort, and when the captain swung his other fist, vegeta vanished, suddenly appearing behind ginyu and kicking him away into the dirt.

The other ginyus stood utterly puzzled. "Vegeta was never this strong as I recall…" Jeice muttered. "He's standing up to the Captain, and…" he tapped his scouter. "…Wh-what?! That's impossible! He's just a saiyan!"

Ginyu gritted his teeth, swinging around and launching an elbow strike, vegeta ducked under it. The prince leaned in, grabbing one of ginyu's horns in each hand and started headbutting him like battering ram, drawing blood first. Ginyu staggered away grimacing, clutching his face.

"Where did you get all this power? Answer me now vegeta!"

"That's only for me to know, and anyone who's still alive in two minutes to find out."

"Lord frieza! Kill this traitor monkey!" Ginyu shouted in fury, but Frieza just merely chuckled at the outburst.

"He's challenged you for leadership of the squad, ginyu. If you do intend to forfeit, vegeta wins by default."

"But my lord…trial by combat has never been a tradition in this army…"

"It is if I say it is ginyu. And I want only the strongest captain leading my troops. If vegeta in fact beats you, perhaps he'd be a better leader than you would."

Frieza waved a hand. "Please do carry on."

"Well, ginyu I mean horn boy?" Vegeta stood, completely at ease with a smirk, waiting for his opponent. "It's your move come on."

_Hmm…_ Ginyu, finally having got over his shock at being outclassed by vegeta, began to strategize a plan of sorts.

_I can't beat him in a straight fight…but, of course…to overpower me like that, he must have a very powerful body…yes, indeed he must…_ He laughed again.

"Perhaps you will be the captain! Just not in the way you'd imagined!" Opening his mouth wide, Ginyu now prepared to fire his body change technique. "CH—" Vegeta moved forward faster than ginyu's eyes could follow, appearing behind him and swiftly cutting through the captain's neck with the edge of his hand.

Captain ginyu's severed head rolled along the ground like a soccer ball, stopping at burter's feet. The blue, serpentine soldier recoiled in horror. "C-captain…"

"Yes, that's right." Vegeta pointed at himself with a smirk as ginyu's body hit the floor. "Yes captain. Am I correct, frieza?"

Frieza nodded. "Indeed so—well done, vegeta. I do grant you leadership of the gin…ah, should it be the vegeta force now?"

Vegeta waved his hand in dismissal nonchalantly. "Call it what you like frieza. The galaxy knows and fears the ginyu force, so there's no need to cause any confusion by changing it."

"Cunning strategy, by the way, vegeta." Frieza smirked chuckling. Vegeta stared as if frieza was a cat that had just done long division.

"Uhhh…Strategy?"

"Well with that increased power of yours, you could have easily beaten any of the squad, so you killed the two members with abilities not so reliant on power alone for instance ginyu's body change technique, and guldo's psychic abilities. It's impressive…for a primate."

Vegeta ground his teeth hiding his anger. "Thank you, _sir_." _One day, Frieza…one day, very soon I'll rip your head off of your shoulders…_

Frieza walked leisurely over to vegeta and his new subordinates. "And by the way, there are two questions which spring to my mind…how _did_ you increase your power by so much in a short amount of time? And I believe cui was chasing you—what happened to him?"

"Well that's easy, as I retreated from my last mission, I was aiming for frieza planet 79, but my course was diverted by enemy fire, and I ended up on frieza planet 325. This world had ten times the gravity of planet vegeta, and me realizing how beneficial this would be to any training I did, I formed a plan, the fruition of which you just saw with that purple insect. Well as for cui he arrived a couple of weeks into my training, and he tried to kill me for some perceived treachery or another who cares. Needless to say, it was an extremely short battle I'd hardly call it a battle."

Frieza began to re-enter his ship.

"Well vegeta, just remember that this mission, if successful, will make up for your unsanctioned attack on earth. Now, go find that last dragon ball. As in right this second."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Tien was now leaving guru's house for the second time. This time, gohan and yamcha came with him, having also both received guru's gift for awakening their hidden power. As they were about to take off, yamcha looked over to the left, staring into the space.

"You guys feel that energy?"

Tien nodded. "That energy….it's the guy who made a deal with us. And he's flying away from the rest of them, and he's on his own. I think he's signaling us."

"Then let's go see him-he might have the dragon balls guys." Gohan suggested. "Let's get ours from bulma. And if it's a trick or something, with all this new power he won't be a problem, right?" He asked the two other warriors.

"Right!"

Yamcha agreed, and they headed off in zarbon's direction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Zarbon watched as the specks in the sky grow into three humanoid figures, and smiled as they landed.

"Ah, I was hoping you'd notice me coming out here." He was carrying a Dragon Ball in each hand.

"Where are the other four balls?" Tien asked, yamcha had their one.

"Back at frieza's ship….I can't carry them all in one go. I'll go back and sneak them out like I did these, but first I wanted to make sure you were here with the seventh and ready when we have them."

"Hey," Yamcha whispered to tien. "Do we need to go through with the deal? Why not let him get the dragon balls, and then beat him up and take the wishes for ourselves. We should be able to beat him now right?"

Tien sighed quietly. "It's fine, yamcha. Two wishes will be plenty, and as long as he doesn't wish to kill us all or something like that, there's no problem then."

"All right…so, uh….."

"Zarbon, if you must know..."

"Right, uhhh zarbon." Yamcha shrugged.

"Time is of the essence and all, so if you could possibly…"

"Of course."

Zarbon turned to leave, but then the others all started staring at a point in the sky.

"What are you staring…oh no…"

Another group of figures was heading their way like a herd of elephants, and in less than a minute the four elite soldiers of frieza—vegeta, recoome, jeice and burter. Had finally reached them, touching down gracefully.

The three former underlings of ginyu performed another one of their over-the-top poses, at which both vegeta and zarbon groaned while the humans stared in confusion.

"You morons what are you thinking?!" Vegeta growled at them. "Stop that before I kill you all where you stand! You're not working for for that purple toad ginyu anymore you're working for me!"

"Uh.…" Zarbon tried to make sense of the situation at hand. "Ve- vegeta…and…the ginyu force?"

"Yes zarbon, the squad is now under new management."

Vegeta stepped forwards chuckling. "When our scouters detected you all on your own, zarbon, who'd have thought we'd find a full-scale case of treachery?" _Not that I needed a scouter myself…_

"Treachery what are you talking about vegeta?" Zarbon blustered.

"No, I'm not—"

"Caught red-handed with three dragon balls and a bunch of these wretched earthlings?"

Vegeta pointed at zarbon and the earthlings, smiling cruelly. "Ginyu force—ATTACK!"


	8. Chapter 13

I DON'T OWN DBZ! THOUGHT I'D GET THAT OUT NOW EVEN THOUGH I DID AT CHAPTER ONE…. BUT I DO OWN CELERA! SO WITHOUT ANY DELAY HERE'S THE NEXT ONE!

"Lord guru—this is the visitor." Nail spoke reverently to the huge, ancient namekian sitting in the throne at the back of the room.

"He comes seeking our help in protecting this planet, our people, and his own."

"Step forward now," came a deep voice which seemed to come from every direction at once.

Tien slowly walked over to guru's throne, looking up at the elder and wondering how many years, and how many generations, someone like him must have seen go by. "Uh…Guru? Sir I'm from—"

"Earth." Guru said calmly.

"Huh?" Tien raised an eyebrow confused.

"I felt your mind from a far, tien hhinhan. Yes such a strong mind. You and your friends have travelled far into the unknown."

"Yes that we have…" Tien glanced around.

"Guru I was told you have a dragon ball here, and I wanted to ask for it. While I'm sure your guard is very loyal, we can hide it in a place far less obvious than your home, kind sir."

Guru smiled. "Your mission, it is a noble one. nail, please bring forth the dragon ball."

The ever-alert warrior nodded and retreated into the darkness. "Come stand close, human. There is another gift I can bestow upon you."

"A…gift?" Tien asked. "What do you mean guru?"

"I sense a great power within you." Guru held out his hand. "Stay calm let me awaken your true potential, and your coming battles may be easier."

When nail re-entered the main area, carrying the dragon ball in both hands, Guru's hand was resting on tien's forehead, and a shimmering white aura enveloped the human fighter waving upwards. Once it faded, tien now stood completely still, stunned at what he could sense inside himself.

"This power…it's incredible! I've had it all along? This power?"

Guru nodded slowly, and nail handed tien the dragon ball. He accepted it cheerfully.

"Thanks so much guru! I won't let you down! Dende…"

Dende answered the unspoken question.

"I would like to stay here in this place, if guru allows it."

"Of course."

The eldest namekian replied.

Tien waved farewell, sprinted for the door and took off, soaring at break neck speed through the green-tinted skies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Goku was getting the hang of 30G training, but he was troubled—celera still hadn't rejoined him. So he jumped down to the lower level of the ship, to find his sister leaning on his back, eyes closed.

"Hey, what's got into you sis this isn't like you? We haven't got much time until namek, ya know!"

"I was just thinking goku," celera groaned.

"Huh?" Goku scratched his head. "Well would you want to talk to me about it? You know I'm always here for you."

"Yes…" Celera stood up, facing him.

"You know I am well versed in our ancestry correct? Thanks to kami.

"Yes."

"Well it's about our brother raditz, he was always mocked on planet vegeta. Raditz, the weakling. raditz, the joke. bardock's son, the failure. He was supposed to be a warrior of the highest class…it's no wonder our father disowned him."

"He what?!" Goku's eyes widened.

"He'd constantly be on missions, just to get away from the ridicule. Weak planets, of course—places like earth, where he could feel like a god among insects. He'd delude himself, thinking for just a brief moment…that he was special. That he was important."

Goku crouched down next to celera. "So raditz was on one of these missions when the meteor hit?"

"That's right he was away, but it was frieza who destroyed the planet not a meteor."

Celera looked up at her brother, fighting to keep her face straight and failing. "And then—he came to Earth, to find us. We were only so weak because of the gravity we'd trained under. If we'd grown up on planet vegeta, we'd probably have been a match for nappa. You saved my life from raditz, and then I just kept proving myself worthless."

"Don't say that sister!"

"It's true brother! Who defeated the invaders? Who really won the battle? Not me….You. You, tien, and gohan. And I've lost my tail, too…My greatest source of power.

"We won the battle because we all worked together as a team, if you weren't there we would've never won we all did out part…"

Goku stood up, staring down at celera. The silence lasted a full two minutes, and then goku sighed, stretching out a hand. "Celera."

"Yes?" Both eyes opened all the cautiously her black orbs reflecting the light.

"Take my hand. Do you want to prove them wrong?"

"Yes!"

Goku smiled. "Do you want to prove them wrong? We don't have to be weak if we don't want to. Come on, nappa's already nothing compared to you."

Celera took goku's hand, standing up slowly. "Woah…We should turn the gravity up what do you think?"

"Yes and we'll do it together as brother and sister—with hard work and dedication! That's the warrior's way."

"C&G We'll become sibling super saiyans!"

"Anything's possible." Goku shrugged. "We won't know until we try!"

"Alright let's do it!" Celera said. They both got back to their intense training, throwing a barrage of strikes at each other. Going from offense to defense at lightning speed.

_No more pouting and slouching celera I want to make brother proud and father!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"Frieza my lord-the scouts have reported back with the sixth dragon ball is in our possession." Zarbon informed frieza.

_Those three had better have found the seventh, or there won't be much I can do to stop frieza attaining immortality from this point on…just how long is cooler going to take?!_

Frieza nodded. "Very good. Not long now… it won't take long now, if we can just locate the seventh before cooler makes his move. Dismissed."

A soldier ran in the room, seconds after zarbon departed. "Sir! The ginyu force are just minutes away! Their signal is approaching fast."

"Then I shall go and meet them at this moment. With their scouters, obtaining the final dragon Ball will be easy then I'll be immortal."

Frieza headed for the door.

"Oh, and flunky, find something useful to do before I decide to vaporize you."

The five ginyu force pods collided with the planet's surface, throwing up a large satisfying dust cloud. Out climbed the five rather eccentric and colorful elite soldiers.

Captain ginyu, his right-hand man jeice, the resident speedster burter, the hulking giant Recoome, and the diminutive psychic guldo. They leapt around like wild maniacs, forming their 'special fighting poses' that ginyu loved to work so hard on.

Frieza rolled his eyes. "Yes uhhh, very good, ginyu. Your ballet is, as ever, flawless to the T. But the mission is somewhat urgent—as you already know, cooler is quite possibly on his way here at this very moment."

"Yes indeed, my lord frieza." Ginyu bowed. "Rest assured my lord, we will make short work of the 'armored squadron' your brother loves to parade around!"

"Very good glad to hear it. However ginyu, your first objective is to locate the seventh—" However frieza was cut off by guldo, who somewhat unexpectedly exploded.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a nice little picnic gathering?" Standing a few hundred meters away stood a short man with spiked black hair that stood up on end with a widow's peak. He wore personalized battle armor, and had one finger outstretched, smoke rising from the tip, like a smoking gun.

"Ve…Vegeta is that you?!" captain ginyu spluttered. "How in the hell did you get here? And why didn't our scouters pick you up as you approached us?"

"A simple trick really, but I don't think that's the most pressing matter on your mind right now, am I right?" Vegeta smirked.

"I'm here, fully recovered from my last battle, to offer my services to frieza in a new capacity—as captain of his elite squadron!" Frieza watched all this silently with a calm expression.

"You must be joking vegeta!" Ginyu burst out laughing. "You, monkey? Replace me? Still, as funny as your little delusions are, I can't let the death of my team member go unavenged. Prepare to die, at the hands of the finest soldier in frieza's empire!"

Ginyu charged forwards.

Vegeta simply grinned, catching his punch with no effort, and when the captain swung his other fist, vegeta vanished, suddenly appearing behind ginyu and kicking him away into the dirt.

The other ginyus stood utterly puzzled. "Vegeta was never this strong as I recall…" Jeice muttered. "He's standing up to the Captain, and…" he tapped his scouter. "…Wh-what?! That's impossible! He's just a saiyan!"

Ginyu gritted his teeth, swinging around and launching an elbow strike, vegeta ducked under it. The prince leaned in, grabbing one of ginyu's horns in each hand and started headbutting him like battering ram, drawing blood first. Ginyu staggered away grimacing, clutching his face.

"Where did you get all this power? Answer me now vegeta!"

"That's only for me to know, and anyone who's still alive in two minutes to find out."

"Lord frieza! Kill this traitor monkey!" Ginyu shouted in fury, but Frieza just merely chuckled at the outburst.

"He's challenged you for leadership of the squad, ginyu. If you do intend to forfeit, vegeta wins by default."

"But my lord…trial by combat has never been a tradition in this army…"

"It is if I say it is ginyu. And I want only the strongest captain leading my troops. If vegeta in fact beats you, perhaps he'd be a better leader than you would."

Frieza waved a hand. "Please do carry on."

"Well, ginyu I mean horn boy?" Vegeta stood, completely at ease with a smirk, waiting for his opponent. "It's your move come on."

_Hmm…_ Ginyu, finally having got over his shock at being outclassed by vegeta, began to strategize a plan of sorts.

_I can't beat him in a straight fight…but, of course…to overpower me like that, he must have a very powerful body…yes, indeed he must…_ He laughed again.

"Perhaps you will be the captain! Just not in the way you'd imagined!" Opening his mouth wide, Ginyu now prepared to fire his body change technique. "CH—" Vegeta moved forward faster than ginyu's eyes could follow, appearing behind him and swiftly cutting through the captain's neck with the edge of his hand.

Captain ginyu's severed head rolled along the ground like a soccer ball, stopping at burter's feet. The blue, serpentine soldier recoiled in horror. "C-captain…"

"Yes, that's right." Vegeta pointed at himself with a smirk as ginyu's body hit the floor. "Yes captain. Am I correct, frieza?"

Frieza nodded. "Indeed so—well done, vegeta. I do grant you leadership of the gin…ah, should it be the vegeta force now?"

Vegeta waved his hand in dismissal nonchalantly. "Call it what you like frieza. The galaxy knows and fears the ginyu force, so there's no need to cause any confusion by changing it."

"Cunning strategy, by the way, vegeta." Frieza smirked chuckling. Vegeta stared as if frieza was a cat that had just done long division.

"Uhhh…Strategy?"

"Well with that increased power of yours, you could have easily beaten any of the squad, so you killed the two members with abilities not so reliant on power alone for instance ginyu's body change technique, and guldo's psychic abilities. It's impressive…for a primate."

Vegeta ground his teeth hiding his anger. "Thank you, _sir_." _One day, Frieza…one day, very soon I'll rip your head off of your shoulders…_

Frieza walked leisurely over to vegeta and his new subordinates. "And by the way, there are two questions which spring to my mind…how _did_ you increase your power by so much in a short amount of time? And I believe cui was chasing you—what happened to him?"

"Well that's easy, as I retreated from my last mission, I was aiming for frieza planet 79, but my course was diverted by enemy fire, and I ended up on frieza planet 325. This world had ten times the gravity of planet vegeta, and me realizing how beneficial this would be to any training I did, I formed a plan, the fruition of which you just saw with that purple insect. Well as for cui he arrived a couple of weeks into my training, and he tried to kill me for some perceived treachery or another who cares. Needless to say, it was an extremely short battle I'd hardly call it a battle."

Frieza began to re-enter his ship.

"Well vegeta, just remember that this mission, if successful, will make up for your unsanctioned attack on earth. Now, go find that last dragon ball. As in right this second."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Tien was now leaving guru's house for the second time. This time, gohan and yamcha came with him, having also both received guru's gift for awakening their hidden power. As they were about to take off, yamcha looked over to the left, staring into the space.

"You guys feel that energy?"

Tien nodded. "That energy….it's the guy who made a deal with us. And he's flying away from the rest of them, and he's on his own. I think he's signaling us."

"Then let's go see him-he might have the dragon balls guys." Gohan suggested. "Let's get ours from bulma. And if it's a trick or something, with all this new power he won't be a problem, right?" He asked the two other warriors.

"Right!"

Yamcha agreed, and they headed off in zarbon's direction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Zarbon watched as the specks in the sky grow into three humanoid figures, and smiled as they landed.

"Ah, I was hoping you'd notice me coming out here." He was carrying a Dragon Ball in each hand.

"Where are the other four balls?" Tien asked, yamcha had their one.

"Back at frieza's ship….I can't carry them all in one go. I'll go back and sneak them out like I did these, but first I wanted to make sure you were here with the seventh and ready when we have them."

"Hey," Yamcha whispered to tien. "Do we need to go through with the deal? Why not let him get the dragon balls, and then beat him up and take the wishes for ourselves. We should be able to beat him now right?"

Tien sighed quietly. "It's fine, yamcha. Two wishes will be plenty, and as long as he doesn't wish to kill us all or something like that, there's no problem then."

"All right…so, uh….."

"Zarbon, if you must know..."

"Right, uhhh zarbon." Yamcha shrugged.

"Time is of the essence and all, so if you could possibly…"

"Of course."

Zarbon turned to leave, but then the others all started staring at a point in the sky.

"What are you staring…oh no…"

Another group of figures was heading their way like a herd of elephants, and in less than a minute the four elite soldiers of frieza—vegeta, recoome, jeice and burter. Had finally reached them, touching down gracefully.

The three former underlings of ginyu performed another one of their over-the-top poses, at which both vegeta and zarbon groaned while the humans stared in confusion.

"You morons what are you thinking?!" Vegeta growled at them. "Stop that before I kill you all where you stand! You're not working for for that purple toad ginyu anymore you're working for me!"

"Uh.…" Zarbon tried to make sense of the situation at hand. "Ve- vegeta…and…the ginyu force?"

"Yes zarbon, the squad is now under new management."

Vegeta stepped forwards chuckling. "When our scouters detected you all on your own, zarbon, who'd have thought we'd find a full-scale case of treachery?" _Not that I needed a scouter myself…_

"Treachery what are you talking about vegeta?" Zarbon blustered.

"No, I'm not—"

"Caught red-handed with three dragon balls and a bunch of these wretched earthlings?"

Vegeta pointed at zarbon and the earthlings, smiling cruelly. "Ginyu force—ATTACK!"


	9. Chapter 14

The ginyu force charged into battle.

Jeice swinging for Tien, who blocked his first punch with little effort. Burter ran right between gohan and yamcha, bowling them over with quick knees, and recoome leapt at zarbon, who gritted his teeth. Concentrating as hard he could, he activated his transformation in a few seconds, his muscles bulging out as his skin became hard and scaly and his face monstrous, ugly and reptilian.

Zarbon launched a vicious elbow strike at recoome's face, but the giant soldier took it without flinching he chuckled, kicking zarbon into the air and sending him flying away.

Jeice kept up the pressure on tien, throwing a blinding series of rapid punches and kicks. Tien quickly retreated, blocking and dodging with expert precision. Jeice overbalanced with a punch, staggering past tien, who hammered him away with both fists, sending the red-skinned warrior skidding along the floor in a large cloud of dust.

Tien quickly ran the other way, towards vegeta. Jeice jumped to his feet, pursuing him. Tien grounded himself to a halt, vegeta in front, jeice behind.

Vegeta was already preparing for battle. _Whoever I go for…_ Tien thought, _the other will attack me from behind…_

Burter stopped on the other side of his opponents, as they climbed to their feet.

"Wow, this guy's really fast," Yamcha moaned.

"That's right fool!" Burter grinned. "I'm the fastest being in the universe!"

"Ah, haha, no way." Yamcha shook his head.

"W-what?"

"Well, Vegeta over there has a much larger ki than you—and tien's about equal to you now, and he can increase his energy with the kaioken technique. A greater ki boosts your speed—there's no way you can be as fast as them with that kind of power it wouldn't make sense."

"S-shut up scarface!" Burter spluttered. "Prepare to die now!"

"Oh, here we go again…" Yamcha grimaced.

"Gohan, watch yourself!" He pushed the kid out of the way as burter came around at break neck speed for another high-speed rush, knocking yamcha to the floor with no effort. Gohan quickly spun around, firing an energy beam at burter's speeding form. Burter quickly darted to the side, gohan's blast detonating brightly on a cliff behind him as he continued his charge, smashing into gohan and launching him into the air.

Zarbon landed on his feet, quickly spinning to face his motionless opponent. Recoome grinned.

"So, zarbon, you think you're really something, huh? Frieza's right-hand man don't make me laugh!"

He began to walk slowly towards zarbon. "Well, I'll fill you in I was serving long before you were-and you're just small fry to me!"

"Hhrrrrr…" Zarbon growled.

"We'll see about that!"

He jumped forwards, charging an energy bolt between his hands. Recoome's fist swung at him, and zarbon quickly twisted to the side, catching recoome's arm and vaulting over it. Nimbly bringing his arm back around, zarbon shoved the charged energy right into recoome's face, detonating it and staggering the towering fighter back, but recoome just righted himself right after, resuming his grin-albeit minus a few teeth.

"Nice try, bud!"

Zarbon kicked at recoome, who blocked it with his forearm, his other fist crashing into zarbon's face and sending him tumbling backwards for a few feet.

Tien glanced back and forth, and was about to make his choice when an energy blast took jeice off his feet.

Tien and vegeta swung around to see a tall namekian warrior in a black jacket, standing with one smoking hand extended.

"Nail!" Tien grinned in relief. "You're here to help us? That's great!"

Nail smiled nodding. "Guru sensed the saiyan's arrival, and sent me to warn you." He shot a glance at vegeta.

"It seems that I'm too late, but I can still help out here."

"Thanks nail!" Tien turned away from nail. "I've got vegeta—can you handle the red guy?"

"If you say so tien." Nail shot off like a train towards jeice, who was just standing up.

Vegeta nodded to the earth's most powerful human.

"Time for round two, earthling."

Tien frowned, feeling his ki rising. "Haaaaaaah…Kaioken times five!"

The times-five increase was much easier now that guru had unlocked his power. He quickly kicked at vegeta, who vanished, appearing behind him. Tien turned as fast as he could to block vegeta's first strike, but it was a feint, and the real punch got past his guard, knocking him back head over heels. Wiping the blood from his nose, tien raised his guard again as vegeta pressed his advantage.

"So, you work for that monster frieza? Figures." Tien ducked under another swing from the saiyan's arm, launching a quick counter-attack that vegeta batted away with no effort.

"Hah! Don't get the wrong idea not for long, I won't." The prince ducked under another quick swing, then launched a barrage of punches that tien struggled to dodge. He gritted his teeth and jumped above vegeta, flying towards him with both feet extended, and vegeta grabbed a leg in each hand, throwing tien to the ground.

He jumped up and away, firing an energy wave volley which impacted tien as he tried to stand, flooring him once again. Vegeta followed up and fired one final, larger blast, but tien shimmered and the beam went right through his afterimage.

Vegeta turned to see tien flying at him from the side at breakneck speed, and the battle resumed, close-ranged punches flying at high speed, each of them flawlessly blocked, countered and returned.

Burter ran up to gohan's prone body, preparing to kick him like a football while he was down, but stopped short when he heard the cry:

"Spirit ball!"

Burter saw yamcha's energy sphere out the corner of his eye just in time, jumping away to avoid it, but to his surprise it turned with tamcha's directions and followed him. Yamcha gestured up, down, left and right as burter fled the attack as a blue blur, and while it couldn't keep up with him, it was fast enough that he couldn't stop running. Banking hard to the left, burter made way straight for yamcha.

"If I take you out, you can't maintain that attack!"

Yamcha left the spirit ball just enough energy to continue in a straight line, then stopped controlling it and placed his hands together at his side.

"Kamehame…HAA!"

A bright blue beam of energy shot out towards his oncoming opponent. Burter grinned as his scouter beeped.

"Is that all? That kind of power isn't even a challenge for me!"

He skidded to a halt, backhanding the beam away like a wiffleball.

"Actually, I just wanted to slow you down idiot!" Yamcha gloated.

"Huh?" Burter remained completely oblivious until the spirit ball hit him in the back, knocking him over.

Jeice opened with a quick uppercut which nail simply sidestepped, smashing into jeice's side with his elbow almost cracking his armor. Jeice jumped away, grimacing in pain, but managed to block nail's next punch, quickly kicking up into the namekian's face and following up with a knee to the stomach.

"How'd ya like that, greenie?"

Nail somersaulted away, remaining silent. They faced off for a few seconds, then without warning, Nail darted forward like a dart, making to punch jeice, but at the last moment opening his hand and blasting out a massive energy wave. Jeice was flung away, flipping head over heels landing on his back as nail leapt towards him.

Zarbon charged back into the fray, grimly determined to survive the battle.

"You're powerful, I'll give you that much…but there's no way I'm giving up this soon. Nothing will stand between me and my wish!"

He fired a two-handed energy blasts into the ground, propelling himself up into the air and out of the way of recoome's wild attack. He landed behind recoome, who spun around and gripped zarbon's shoulders, trying to crush the bone under his massive hands.

Zarbon grunted with pain, but smiled.

"Hey moron…did you forget about that blast just now? You think it was just to dodge?" He raised one hand into the air, and on cue his energy beam burst out of the ground under recoome's feet, engulfing him in a bright flash. Zarbon rolled away as the hold was released, struggling to his feet as recoome strode out of the explosion, armor smashed and torn, but with only minor burns to his body, and of course still grinning mockingly.

"Heh…you're more fun than I expected."

"Damn you!" Zarbon clenched his fists. "Can nothing kill this stupid brute?"

Vegeta mistimed his block, and tien landed a solid punch to his face. Tien quickly followed up with a kick to vegeta's abdomen, but the next punch swung through empty air.

Vegeta darted around, kicking him in the small of his back, and grabbing both of tien's wrists, pushing against him as tien tried to push through vegeta's hold and punch him again.

"Damn you…Stupid…..Earthling…" Vegeta hissed.

"I am from a race of the galaxy's finest warriors…not only that, I am the prince—the highest of the elites! Where the hell are you finding the strength to oppose me?!"

"Well if you must know…" Tien grunted, his blood-red aura flaring around him, "I do a lot of sit-ups and push-ups—and drink plenty of juice!"

"Juice? Juice I'll give you juice?!" Vegeta's eyes narrowed showing his anger. "To hell with your juice! You can't sustain this technique forever, whereas this is my natural strength! If we keep this up, you'll quickly be worn down fool!"

"Think so vegeta?" Tien grinned.

"If you weren't so focused on boasting about your power, you'd have noticed me, slowly positioning my hands like this…" while pushing against vegeta, he moved his hands forming a triangle with his fingers.

"Wait…"

"TRI-BEAM, HAAAAA!" A burst of blinding yellow light exploded outwards, hurling vegeta away. Tien knew he only had a few seconds to act before vegeta got back up.

Jeice and nail were trading lightning quick blows, burter was back on his feet and was dodging yamcha and gohan's attacks with ease, and recoome was slowly advancing towards zarbon, brushing his energy blasts off like they were nothing in fact he was walking through them. Tien flickered violently and vanished, relaxing his kaioken down to the three times boost—he'd need to conserve energy for vegeta.

Burter quickly raised his hand to punch yamcha again, his already-scarred face was bloodied from the beating he'd received from the blue humanoid. When tien appeared in front of him, kicking him directly in the chin, burter's head snapped back with a vicious and loud crack, and he toppled backwards, falling to the blue floor.

"Woah—I think you killed him tien!" Yamcha exclaimed. "But, uh, thanks dude."

Tien put the guilt aside. He didn't have the time now.

"I guess I don't know how to control my new power just yet. Got to go!"

Recoome had his hands around zarbon's neck chuckling darkly, and was squeezing the life from their unlikely ally. Tien flew over at full speed, slamming his forearm into recoome's ribs, feeling the bones buckle and give way from his strength. recoome wheezed, dropped zarbon and collapsed like a ton of bricks. Tien then sped off, seeing vegeta start to recover from his blast and knowing he was almost out of time.

Nail expertly dodged a punch from jeice and kicked him into the air. Tien appeared next to jeice as he flew upwards, quickly hitting the last ginyu force member's shoulder with the edge of his hand, shattering his arm completely and causing him to pass out from the shock.

Tien landed in front of vegeta, his aura flaring up like a flame again as he powered up to kaioken times five.

"Well, here we are again."

"Just die! Just stop breathing already earthling!"

Vegeta roared, hurling himself at tien and staggering the three-eyed human back with a furious combination of vicious well placed attacks. Tien quickly jumped away, preparing to launch his counterattack when he felt a large power level approaching.

He could see vegeta, and the others arrayed behind him (including zarbon, who was wearing the scouter he'd taken from jeice's body), had noticed it too.

"Huh? Who in the world could that be…" He let the kaioken fade out, preferring to conserve his energy—this technique was still very draining, even with his newfound strength.

"I think I know who they are…"

Vegeta grimaced.

"Three powers, each greater than captain ginyu's… No doubt it's cooler's armored squadron."

"Uh…who is that exactly?" Yamcha raised an eyebrow partially confused. Gohan didn't have anything to add, but inside was trembling at the thought of yet more strong enemies headed right for them.

"What? First the ginyu force and now this it can't be…" Zarbon groaned.

"They were supposed to fight each other, not all get in my way damn it!"

"Ah, so that was the grand plan your great plan zarbon." Vegeta smiled.

"Set frieza and his brother against each other. Not bad at all. Of course, _my_ plan is far worthier of a true warrior you fool!" He indicated his assembled enemies.

"I was counting on whoever I came across on this planet to give me a good enough challenge, and so far you haven't disappointed me—although I just wish it didn't have to be a damned earthling…" The sheer disgust was clear in his voice

(his prejudice against humans mainly due to his failed assault on their home planet).

"But I've already pushed my strength well beyond what we thought was the limit for saiyans. If I can come back from the brink of death just once more one more time…I'll become powerful enough to tear frieza into pieces! I shall be the legend…the super saiyan!"

He grinned, imagining himself destroying the tyrant frieza tearing him in half like a piece of paper-and his brother too, he supposed, while he was at it why not get rid the two in one swoop.

"Hah! All I have to do is fight, and then recover from, a hard battle before frieza becomes immortal. And with your motley crew-" He indicated tien, yamcha, gohan, nail and zarbon, "-and the armored squadron together all in one place, that shouldn't be too!—"

An energy beam cut him off, detonating violently in his face and knocking the saiyan prince to the ground.

The armored squadron began to descend, their leader the blue skinned, blonde-haired salza, decked out in his brightly-colored body armor-smirking and laughing as vegeta fell to the floor.

"The babbling moron…all he ever does is talk. I shot the monkey." The three soldiers of cooler advanced. Now who's next?"

ANYONE KNOW THE SONG SHOT THE MONKEY!? PETER GABRIEL!? GOOD SONG I WAS LISTENING TO IT WHILE I WROTE THE LAST BIT SO I ADDED IT FOR HUMOR I GUESS… ANYWAYS I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT I'M GOING TO TRY, BUT THE SUPER SAIYAN BIT IS GOING TO BE TOUGH AND A SURPRISE BOTH AT THE SAME TIME, DON'T WANT GOKU FANBOYS GETTING ALL IN THEIR FEELINGS…

AS USUAL READ, READ, AND READ SOME MORE EAT RITZ CRACKERS AND HAVE A SODA OR A SADNWICH AND READ SOME MORE. REVIEW IF YOU WANT PM, QUESTIONS, THAT'S IT UMMMMM IMPROVING AS I GO ON AND READING BOOKS BY JAMES PATTERSON AND OTHERS TO SEE HOW IT ALL FITS TOGETHER. ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING! AS FOR MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND THAT DEPENDS I LISTEN TO RUROUNI KENSHIN, NARUTO SHIPPUDEN, AND DBZ THEME SONGS (OCEAN DUB, REMASTERED FOR DBZ)


	10. Chapter 15

SO I'M AT 351 VIEWS YAHOOOO! LOL ANYWAYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Salza smiled evilly as he surveyed the battlefield. The ginyu force had been taken apart literally by tien, whose fight with tegeta had suddenly broken off when salza and the armored squadron intervened out of nowhere, taking the saiyan prince down with a surprise attack.

"Well…" the heavily-accented soldier said, warming up."I think it's time to clean up. zarbon, stay back and you will not be 'armed."

Tien readied himself gritting his teeth. All three of the squadron members were much stronger than he was, and he didn't know to what extent he'd have to power up to beat them.

"Listen stay back, guys—this is beyond you," he warned yamcha and gohan.

He didn't worry much about zarbon—frieza's top soldier may have been a big deal a short while ago, but he'd make virtually no difference in this battle.

Silence fell as tien weighed up his opponents. Then, quickly initiating the kaioken, he darted off to the right.

"Get after him now!" Salza yelled, racing to intercept with his comrades close behind. tien skidded to an abrupt halt as salza and the squad's mandatory large brute, this one called doore, cut him off.

The third soldier, neiz (the shortest of the group) stopped behind him, trying to prevent him from retreating. Tien quikcly jumped into the air, but doore was too fast and got there ahead of him, and tien kicked off a wall of his own ki he hastily threw up, skillfully catapulting away from his enemies.

Neiz then appeared under him, grabbing a firm hold of one of the fighter's legs and hurling him to the floor. Tien grunted, the hard ground grazing his limbs, and looked up just in time to see all three soldiers hurtling down towards him like bullets.

He leapt away, somersaulting rapidly backwards as their combined attack crashed into the ground, forming a substantial crater. Tien gritted his teeth furrowing his eyebrows, raising his guard as the armored squadron prepared for yet another attack.

_If I was at full power, this would be a hell of a lot easier, but using the kaioken times five against vegeta—plus the beating he gave me—is really making it difficult to fight at my full potential damn guess I just have to keep going!_

"All right, come on I don't have all day!" He shouted.

"Heh heh…quite eager to die, isn't he guys?" Neiz asked the others.

Doore nodded, chuckling. "Mmmm." Salza grinned. "Let's stop playing around then and fight seriously then, shall we?" Tien grimaced at the statement.

_They were only just testing my strength…_ He calmed his mind, trying to achieve total focus.

"Kaioken times four!" He yelled.

Within mere seconds, the armored squadron was upon him, raining down lightning-fast rapid blows that he barely managed to block. He nimbly dodged past salza's kick, but doore got around behind him at the last second, smashing a hard elbow into the small of his back. He rolled away, gasping for oxygen, rising and quickly turning to charge straight back into the fight.

_I can't let them keep the offensive otherwise I'm a goner!_

The three soldiers then split up, avoiding his attack, and charged at him from three angles.

Tien soon realized this was the perfect opening-they wouldn't expect a counterattack.

"Multi-Form!"

At the battle cry, he split into three copies, all using the kaioken times four to be slightly more powerful than the original tien, each of which landed a solid blow to their confused designated opponent.

The squadron fell to the floor hard, and tien rejoined into one being. The soldiers sprang up to their feet, only slightly injured.

"Damn him…..!" Salza muttered. "This should have been over in seconds… This shouldn't be happening."

He fired an energy beam, which tien simply jumped over, ducking under another blast from doore. He landed on his feet, quickly spinning to face them again.

_I'm getting nowhere fast, and I can't use the kaioken forever… I can't keep this up! _Salza then started walking towards him, charging a red energy blast in each hand and frowning in frustration.

"You've caused us enough trouble three eyes!" He raised his hands to fire the blast, when a blur of movement sent him flying like a ragdoll, landing in a heap a couple hundred yards away.

He struggled to stand up, glancing wildly around to see the attacker.

"Who…?"

"Who do you think pretty boy?" Vegeta stood behind him, a very nasty burn on the left side of his body, but he showed no outward signs of pain.

"Earthling, do what you will with the other two….. The blue one shot me from behind, so I'm going to kill him. When these three are done with, I'll be back for you, so don't think I'm changing sides or anything you fool-got it?"

"Right."

Tien nodded, very much relieved that his two most powerful enemies were going to be fighting each other. He looked back to neiz and doore. "Now, where were we gentlemen?"

A powerful kick to his chest launched salza into the air again, and this time he was knocked right through a plateau, the rubble collapsing around him kicking up dust.

Vegeta gestured the universal 'come and get me' sign, and an enraged salza flew straight at him. He started punching wildly with no technique or precision, and vegeta deflected each one with ease laughing the entire time.

"Come on is that it, salza, where's the might of the strongest soldiers in the universe?"

He jumped away, dodging another punch with ease.

"Or are you all talk and no action?"

"Go to hell monkey!" Salza screamed, leaping after him. He continued his frenzied, unsuccessful attacks, vegeta no longer even needing to block the wild blows, simply shifting from side to side to avoid each strike, his arms folded and a nonchalant expression on his face.

"I'll see you there when I do salza!" He boasted loudly. Salza grimaced, summoning his power and forming a purple flickering energy blade around his hand.

"This technique will cut you in two monkey, no matter if you are stronger than me!" He yelled, but vegeta effortlessly caught salza's hand mid-swing. Grunting with the effort, vegeta then twisted it around, snapping salza's wrist in two.

The blue-skinned warrior howled in pain, and vegeta soon pressed his advantage, hammering precise blows into salza's chest and stomach, then scything his hand right through salza's armored shoulder plate and knocking him to the ground like a ragdoll-deliberately attacking the most armored target, just to show off his strength (and though he wouldn't admit it, his hand was aching from the last thunderous blow).

Salza groaned painfully, trying to get away, but vegeta swept his arm around, incinerating Salza with a blaze of energy like he was a pest.

Tien caught neiz's first attack, which the brown alien followed up with a series of fast well placed strikes that drove tien back. He quickly jumped over a low kick, but doore was running up behind him.

Blocking one more punch, tien back-flipped over doore's head, landing solidly facing his two opponents, neiz and doore continued their relentless offensive attack, and tien dodged and twisted, ducking under doore's sweeping fist and nimbly rolling away from neiz's downward elbow strike.

He jumped up and away, rebounding off a nearby tree and leaping away just in time as doore's kick uprooted the tree clean out of the ground. They charged again this time faster, and neiz's next punch ripped off one of tien's wristbands, missing him by the tiniest fraction. He blocked another three quick punches from neiz, and then grabbed him by the head and swung around him crashing into doore with both feet.

Doore was sent flying away rolling end over end, crashing to the ground, as neiz's renewed attack on tien forced him to back away, dodging the steady onslaught.

"Wow, you guys are just relentless!" Tien said, quickly sidestepping another kick. He then saw an opening and punched neiz in the jaw, following up with vicious a kick that bent neiz's knee, making him stumble. Tien taking advantage brought his fist down on the back of neiz's head as he staggered a bit, jumping into the air as his opponent fell.

Neiz tried to get up from his platform, but tien, sweating bullets as the kaioken times four began to take its toll, came around for another attack, kicking neiz away with all of his strength-a loud crunch heralded bones giving way under tien's foot.

Doore was just standing up to his feet, when neiz's flying form collided with him, sending them both tumbling to the ground again. Doore looked up to see tien, his red aura blazing around him as he held out his hands in front of him, hovering overhead.

"TRI-BEAM! HAAAA!"

The burst of yellow light enveloped the two soldiers, the impact of it making them black out instantly.

Tien floated slowly down to the ground, panting in exertion.

"Woah…I don't think I have anything left to give after that…"

He looked up, grimacing to see vegeta slowly walking towards him, methodically incinerating the ginyu force and armored squadron members who remained alive but unconscious.

"That took you long enough earthling." Vegeta flexed his arms taking his stance, preparing for battle. "Now, I have another score to settle, and judging by the state you're, it won't take long at all."

"Wait vegeta…" Tien held up a hand.

"Let me fight you at full potential…don't you want a challenge? You are a saiyan."

"I'd give _that_ honor to another saiyan," Vegeta answered, his anger and rage showing clearly on his face, "and maybe even to an opponent as mighty as frieza. But you? You, earthling who tries to climb above his sation as a lower form of life? You don't even deserve the thirty seconds it'll take me to kill you."

He was about to launch into yet another degrading sentence, when something caught his attention. Within a second, tien noticed it too looking around.

"Hey, can you feel that?" Yamcha asked. "Another high power just arrived on the planet ohh great!"

"Hmph." Vegeta snorted. "What is this, a tourist attraction all of the sudden? How come everyone and their mother is coming to this planet?"

"Well, whoever they are, they're strong that's for sure." Tien looked in the direction of the approaching powers. "And they're heading right for us-and fast great what now!"

Gohan's eyes widened as far as they could he saw the approaching figures in the sky.

"Look! Look, it's my daddy! And auntie celera!"

Vegeta gaped at the mention. "What?! Kakarot? That can't be him there's no way! It's incredibly strong! The only power in that league I've ever felt was… Frieza…!"

Tien felt a strange mix of relief and jealousy at the same time.

_You've done it again, goku. You've truly surpassed me. I guess I'll just have to train even harder next time… To finally catch up to you._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goku and celera, fresh from their training in one hundred times earth's gravity, arrived to find the battlefield a scene of total devastation and death. Half-burnt corpses lay scattered around the ground. Tien, yamcha and gohan stood, injured and exhausted, in a group with a green alien warrior.

(Zarbon had, by this time, reversed his transformation—he hated his monster form with a passion). And at the center of it all stood vegeta, glaring at the newly-arrived siblings. He tried to smile, his grin shaking a little from his surprise.

"S-so, you've improved! Good! At least you'll give me a-a challenge!" He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and refocus.

"It won't do you any good, you know. I have undergone the most intense training you can imagine, and since then I've been fighting almost non-stop. I'm finally becoming the legend… The legend—the super saiyan!" He laughed out loud, reminding himself of the old stories and driving out his fears that they might have surpassed him by a slim chance. Never. _Never!_

Celera folded her arms sighing quietly. "Well, that's nice and all. But old stories and fables aside, we've been training too vegeta. And you wouldn't believe the kind of potential goku has—he's long since overtaken me much to my dismay. In fact, truthfully I don't think you'd have a chance if you tried to fight him…So how about we put aside our rivalry, just for now… This one little time—and together, defeat that menace frieza once and for all?"

She held out a hand with a smile, and goku smiled.

"Come on, vegeta. Don't you want to be free of frieza? Finally defeat him?"

"Hhhrrrrr…" Vegeta shook with rage. "_H-how dare you!_ You think _I_, the greatest of a race of fine warriors, need any help from your kind?! I shall defeat frieza—alone not with the help of you two! You two are just a pair of renegades to be exterminated by my hand, and I cannot allow you to interfere with _my_ destiny!"

He roared a battle cry, leaping at the pair of them as his blue aura burned into life around his body. "Prepare yourself fools for the true might of a super—" His voice cut off in a surprised choking sound as goku stepped between him and celera, catching his fist with ease.

"Get out of the way, now vegeta." Goku narrowed his eyes. "If you won't help us defeat frieza, then leave this planet." Vegeta wildly swung his other hand, and goku vanished, now standing behind him.

Vegeta, now trembling in anger, swung around, letting fly a two-handed energy wave at point blank range right in goku's face—but when it cleared, goku was unharmed.

The young saiyan's expression lightened. "But hey, you've improved a lot vegeta in a short time—well done!"

"STOP MOCKING ME!"

Vegeta flew at goku in a rage, launching into a frenzy of high-speed precise attacks, but goku calmly and effortlessly avoided each one as if vegeta was moving in slow motion.

"Calm down, vegeta. You're not getting anywhere at this rate."

A vein stood out on the prince's forehead and neck. Flecks of foam hissed from his mouth.

"I'LL KILL YOU KAKAROT!" He rushed again, and this time goku reacted, ducking under his attack calmly and slamming a punch into vegeta's stomach, stepping back and away as vegeta doubled over and gasped for air, goku rammed the point of his elbow into vegeta's face, knocking him to the floor. The two simple strikes were devastatingly effective.

"Give up. You're not going to beat me like this. You can't."

Normally, Goku would have paid much more attention, relishing a rematch with vegeta, but frieza kept weighing on his mind—he could already feel that tyrant's power, all the way from across the planet.

When vegeta had regained his breath and the world wasn't spinning around him so much, he raised his head, a new look in his eyes-awe and could it be envy.

"I…I was wrong…look at you, kakarot. You-you must be as p-powerful as frieza."

He smiled. "It's you….. It has to be you." He coughed, bringing up blood from his throat. "You're…the super saiyan!" He climbed to his feet shakily, struggling to stay upright.

"Heh…we did our best, celera—and we came so far—but it was your older brother after all…and in case you need any more incentive to fight frieza…did celera ever tell you what happened to our home planet vegeta?"

Goku nodded sheepishly. "It was destroyed in a meteor impact."

Celera groaned quietly. "_He never listens to me…"_

"No." Vegeta shook his head fimrly, wavering a little as he almost lost the strength to stand.

"It was…Frieza!"

"Huh?"Goku looked shocked.

"I told you this before." Celera hissed.

"He destroyed us all…because he was afraid! That one day, a super saiyan would arise, and slay him and free is! You must do it, kakarot defeat frieza avenge our race."

He ignited his blue aura, lifting slowly into the air. "You must defeat frieza!"He shouted. He soared off, his flight path slightly shaky from his unjuries.

_I've got to get off this planet…if those titans clash, the whole planet of namek could be destroyed!_

"Should we let him get away?" Celera asked.

Goku shrugged lazily. "He's no threat to us now—and I don't think it'd be right without giving him a chance to train some more. I mean it was so easy…but anyway…" He turned to his friends with a smile.

"Hey, guys! How's it going?"

"Better now that you're here," Yamcha answered.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Gohan raced up to his father, who picked him up and held him tightly.

"You're here! I knew you'd come I knew you would!"

Goku smiled. "You've been very brave. Well done, son I'm proud of you." He turned to face zarbon.

"So, uh, who's the piccolo lookalike, and the, uh, other green guy?"

"I am nail—namek's most powerful warrior, if that is not too great a boast." Nail bowed.

"I suppose introductions are in order. Well my name is zarbon, a…_former_…soldier of frieza," zarbon replied. "I formed an alliance with these earthlings, and saved their lives a few times—in exchange for one of the dragon's three wishes."

"Oh, three wishes?" Goku scratched his head. "I guess we'll have to be careful then. So, we've got a few dragon balls already here, I see."

"Yup." Tien indicated to the left. "The rest are at frieza's ship, over there, but there's one problem frieza himself is there too."

"That's not a problem." Goku cracked his knuckles a few times. "Whether or not I'm this super saiyan of legend like vegeta says, frieza will pay for everything he's done. Fighting him was always the plan from the beginning. Come on!"

He took off, and the others followed him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, I reckon we should give zarbon the first wish then—I'm pretty sure it's a relatively small thing anyway," Tien was saying on the way there.

"That's right." Zarbon replied. "I want to have all of my power available with my normal appearance, without having to assume that hideous grotesque form."

"Makes sense…" Celera opened her eyes. "Not that I really care, mind you. I'm just here to make sure my brother doesn't do anything stupid or gets hurt. I can't imagine I'll be of much or any use, though," she said, sighing, "I could take the ginyu force now no problem, but not vegeta or frieza. It won't be my battle, in the end, but I'll help in whatever I can frieza has to pay for what he's done."

Tien nodded in agreement. Celera had indeed gotten a lot stronger…..Though nowhere near as much as goku—but tien reckoned he could use the kaioken to overcome her, at least for a short period of time anyway.

"Okay. Goku, what do you think of this? I say first wish is to bring piccolo and kami back."

"Yeah, I guess so." Goku looked back at tien.

"I'm not so sure about having piccolo around again, but we can't have one without the other, and having dragon balls on earth sure comes in handy…And then I guess that leaves the third wish for the people the saiyans killed. Maybe then we can use the wish on earth to restore the namek people that were killed by frieza…I can't wait to see krillin again. I wonder how he's doing on king kai's planet…"

"Speaking of whom." A familiar voice spoke in their minds (taking most of them by surprise). "Remember what I told you _not _to do? The _one thing and only_ I warned you against? I'll give you a clue…It starts with 'fighting' and ends with 'frieza'! You brain dead imbeciles! You….will…..Die!" King kai yelled.

"Aw, come on king kai," Goku replied nonchalantly, "didn't you hear vegeta? I'm a super saiyan now!"

"Yeah frieza can't be that tough, besides if goku can become a super saiyan, I can too even if vegeta doesn't believe I can." Celera replied.

They clearly weren't taking the situation seriously. King kai's voice receded into incoherent splutters and shouts.

Zarbon was just about to comment on the strangeness of hearing a disembodied voice in his head, when another thought suddenly occurred to him, completely blocking out everything else at the moment.

"Wait….. Yes…..I know now! I thought I recognized you!" He slowly flew up to goku.

"Yes, you look almost exactly like him. The resemblance is unmistakable!"

"Who?" Goku asked bluntly.

"I was watching when frieza destroyed your planet. There was one lone saiyan-who looked just like you—he flew right up to frieza, and opposed him to the end. Frieza stared into his eyes as he killed him, along with the rest of his race."

"Zarbon….This warrior…" Celera said. "What did he look like? Besides goku."

Zarbon tried to remember taking a few moments. "Well, if you must really know…he wore, I think, was it green armor? And the scars on his face were quite memorable besides his opposition."

Celera's eyes went blank for a second, vision swimming in her mind of the fight itself and seeing her father engulfed by the super nova. It was thanks to kami she knew so much.

"B-bardock… Father" Celera whispered. "So father fought to the very end…"

"Huh? Our dad?" Goku blinked. "He must have been really brave to stand up to frieza all alone." He frowned, speeding up. "And frieza killed him personally in cold blood. That monster…"

Frieza was, at the moment, infuriated veins throbbing from his forehead. "Scouts! Report! I said report!

"Scouts are missing, my lord!"

"Then somebody had better report, before I lose my temper and kill all of you!" the tyrant yelled, vaporizing a random passing soldier venting his anger.

"Errrr…" a flunky hazarded. "Sir. We've lost contact with vegeta and the ginyu Force, but we've managed picked up readings that match cooler's armored squadron but—they've disappeared, too, but some new signals have arrived."

"And then what cadet?"

"We're…not entirely sure, sir," the technician hesitantly admitted. "One of the readings was so high it broke the, er… Well the the scale. Sir."

Frieza's eyes narrowed showing his anger, and the entire ship exploded at that instant. A single diminutive figure stalked from the fiery wreckage. _Well worth it._

There were plenty of other ships on this planet. frieza turned his head, after hearing feet touch the ground. A pink-skinned humanoid stood facing him, with wild scruffy blackhair and wearing a bright orange martial arts uniform.

"And who are you supposed to be is the circus in town?" Frieza asked irritably, not in the mood for any more trouble today—he was expecting cooler soon which wouldn't be a cakewalk.

Celera landed next to him completely ignoring frieza. "I know you don't like when you're called this…. But… Kakarot… Big brother… Please be careful alright?" Celera asked looking at him with her big black orbs. Goku smirked putting a thumbs up, celera nodded her head flying back to the others.

The saiyan from earth walked towards his enemy, weighing him up and preparing for battle. "You must be frieza…"

"Yes, that's me, now go away, today I'm not in the best of moods and am liable to _utterly destroy you and wipe all trace of your existence from history_." Frieza turned to face the stranger.

He supposed he'd have to teach this a lesson in manners. Frieza disappeared, coming around from behind goku. He lashed out with one arm at lightning speed, and goku caught it, holding back frieza's attack without flinching or breaking a sweat he was completely calm.

"Thi…That…That's not supposed to happen…" Frieza stammered grinding his teeth.


	11. Chapter 16

Frieza jumped away from his unexpected opponent, glaring daggers as goku straightened up, waiting for another attack to come. Goku then realized something.

"You don't even know who I am, do you? You don't recognize me frieza."

"Nothing seems comes to mind." Frieza replied offhandedly. He really didn't have time for this idle chat, but he was curious that a warrior so powerful who wasn't of his race could exist now. Well, he'd still be done with this in short order-even if it did require him to transform it would be over in a second.

Goku frowned staring at him. "Well, I'm the son of a saiyan you killed. His name was bardock—not that you'd care your kind disgusts me."

"A saiyan you say, eh?" Frieza nodded. "Well, it only makes sense you'd be powerful, but…so much…it'd be a shame to destroy that really. Why don't you work for me? Vegeta, Ginyu…they can be replaced, especially by one as capable as you if you refuse however, I hope you know a good funeral director."

"No thanks frieza." Goku prepared for battle. "I'm happy as I am now—there's nothing someone like you can offer me!"

"Very well then."

Frieza raised a hand, almost instantaneously firing a bright purple energy beam from his index finger. Goku sidestepped quickly, the blast hissing harmlessly past his head.

"Nice try, but your aim sucks." he said. "So are you just going to keep doing that, or are we actually going to fight?"

Frieza sighed. "You saiyans…are all the same…all you want to do is fight…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Celera, tien, yamcha, gohan, zarbon and nail stood on a rocky outcrop half a mile away, watching the god-like beings face off. "So, we're clear on the plan?" Celera asked.

Tien nodded slowly. "If goku goes down, you and I charge frieza with everything we've got while the others provide covering fire. All together, we might have a chance, but we'll at the very least buy goku some time to recover."

"Great. Remember it well. We may have to step in" Celera stared straight ahead. "I just hope vegeta is right…that goku _is_ in fact the super saiyan. If he can defeat frieza, we can finally be free—not just us, the whole galaxy can be free from him." Celera shook with anticipation. "Come on, big brother…it's all down to you now you have to beat frieza."

"_I wish I was just stronger so you didn't have to fight alone, it's always been like this I come so close and yet it's so far away…. You're always there to save the day while I sit there looking at the battle like an idiot…. A helpless puppy…. Please be careful… I don't want you to die again big brother…" _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"I suppose it's safe to say you're here out of some sort of misplaced sense of revenge," Frieza said with an arrogant smile. "You won't achieve anything. I'm the most feared being in the universe, you know…and with good reason..."

"I don't care who you are frieza!"

Goku shouted back, leaping forwards at frieza. "You're just another obstacle for me to overcome! Hyaah!"

Frieza spun away, and goku's first punch swung through empty air. The frost demon wasted no time and struck back, and goku batted his arm away, jumping into the air and swinging a vicious kick at frieza's head. Frieza quickly leapt out of the way, rebounding off of the ground behind him and springing back at his saiyan nemesis.

He spread his hands out and fired a small energy beam out of each finger as he advanced forward, and goku twisted and spun in the air to avoid all ten beams. One beam grazed his shoulder however, and he grunted in pain, just as frieza took advantage of the distraction, appearing in mid-air behind goku.

Frieza kicked him hard in the stomach, slipping past his defenses and catapulting him into the water below.

Frieza looked left and right, narrowing his eyes. "Where are you, monkey show yourself…ah!" An orange and black blur shot up towards frieza, swinging both arms at him with blinding speed. Frieza dodged away, touching down on a platform behind him.

Goku silently hung in the air, dripping wet and a little scratched up, but relatively unharmed. "Woah I'm impressed," he said to himself, "this guy's really something else. Even after my training at one hundred times gravity, he's matching my every move!"

_Damn him this primate…_ Frieza thought. _How did a saiyan become my equal how could a saiyan? Well, my first form's equa at leastl, but nevertheless it is a disturbing thought. I suppose I was right to wipe the whole lot of them out. Vegeta will have to be next, if he is still alive…_

Ten long silent seconds passed, and then without warning frieza waved a hand, and the air around goku exploded in a flash.

The sudden, violent detonation of ki shook the ground for miles around, forming a huge cloud of smoke and debris. Chunks of rock tumbled to the ground, thrown up by the shockwave of ki. The smoke slowly cleared, revealing goku, his clothes a little tattered, with a shimmering protective bubble of energy formed around him. He breathed out slowly, lowering his arms from in front of his face.

"Not bad!" Then, he rushed at frieza. The moment he reached his enemy, frieza lashed out with his tail, but it cut through an afterimage of him. Goku appeared behind a shocked frieza, and punched him clean through a nearby mountain.

The mountain crumbled and collapsed into rubble, and frieza climbed up to his feet. His skin was marked with dirt, but he didn't appear hurt at all.

"Huh. That was clever… for a monkey…it won't save you, of course."

Goku appeared behind him again, but this time frieza was ready. Goku threw a quick punch, but frieza blocked it with his forearm, reaching out with his mind and grabbing hold of the rubble around the two fighters.

Rocks and boulders rose from the ground at his beckoning, launching themselves at goku. The saiyan hero jumped and flipped away, expertly dodging and ducking the onslaught of flying rocks.

"Psychic power, too? I wasn't expecting that. Man, frieza's full of surprises!"

He somersaulted over a boulder, punched another into fragments, and then formed a wall with his ki, pulverising the rest into dust as they flew at him.

"You done with your mind tricks?" he called to frieza, who grinned.

"So, you don't like my telekinesis eh?" He flew over, landing about a hundred meters away from goku, perched on a small cliff.

"Then maybe we should just fight the old-fashioned way, if that makes you more comfortable."

"Well, that sure is generous of you," Goku replied, bracing himself as he looked up at his powerful opponent.

"Heh heh…oh yes, I'm really a nice guy, just very misunderstood…" he held up his right hand.

"I know! How about this? I won't use this hand to fight you—only my left. Now how about that for a deal?"

"Go ahead, it's your choice I won't argue with you." Goku stretched his muscles, warming up. "If you want to hold yourself back, I won't stop you."

"Very well then." Frieza held his right hand behind his back. "If I used both of my arms, it would seem like I actually had to _try_ to beat you…"

"Do what you want I won't argue with you! Let's go!"

Goku charged, his aura pulsing to life in bright white flares of ki. He threw the first punch, but frieza retreated, avoiding it completely, and struck back with his left hand. Goku nimbly ducked under it, sweeping under frieza's legs to try and trip him up, but Frieza jumped over his attack, kicking off of goku's face with both feet.

Goku fell back hitting the floor, pain rushing to his face, but he pushed his ki to the maximum, righting himself. Rushing back into the fight, he feinted low and frieza fell for it. Grabbing frieza's head in both of his hands, Goku rammed his knee repeatedly into the tyrant's face. Frieza hissed gritting his teeth, his own blue aura flaring up around him as he thrashed around blindly.

Goku jumped back to avoid his flailing opponent, but frieza quickly returned to his senses, and the battle.

They traded quick blows with rapid precision, frieza—now forced into using both hands—having perhaps a slight edge in sheer power and speed, Goku in technique and skill.

Eventually, frieza messed up a block miscalculating it, and goku's fist hit its target, driving into frieza's stomach. frieza gasped for air, but quickly countered, knocking goku to the ground with a blinding sweep of his tail. Goku grimaced slightly as he rolled away from frieza's follow-up-he wasn't used to fighting enemies with tails they could use in battle.

He'd occasionally done the same thing when he was a child, but he could see frieza's tail was far stronger and more useful in combat. He sprung to his feet, and frieza overbalanced again trying to hit him. Goku landed behind frieza, landing a brutal kick to the small of frieza's back. He tried to follow up soon after, but frieza yelled in rage, his aura exploding like his veins outwards and bowling goku over.

They stood facing each other again, Frieza glaring in disbelief and anger at how long this monkey was taking to die, and goku amazed and excited that he'd found such a challenging opponent.

However, frieza suddenly calmed down completely.

"Well, I see I shall have to get serious…and you saiyan?"

"Huh?" Goku knew this couldn't bode out too well. "But…I was already going all-out…"

"Well, then monkey." Frieza chuckled as he spoke.

"I guess you're about to learn why I am feared throughout the galaxy, and you are not."

An eerie light began to emanate outwards from frieza. His body shook with power as cracks began to appear in his armor.

"Yeeaaah!"

His whole armored top shattered shooting of in all directions as his muscles bulged outwards-but he wasn't quite done yet. His limbs began to thicken and lengthen, and the bluish light that crackled up and down his changing form became blood red.

"AAAH!"

Frieza's cry intensified as he tried to achieve total concentration on his horrendous transformation. He shot upwards, his height doubling, tripling and still increasing as he bulked up, each limb was the size of his previous form's whole body. His horns curved upwards, like those of a mad bull. The red light gave one final angry, rabid pulse, and faded away.

Goku stared up at Frieza's towering second form, shivering as he realized the task that lay ahead of him. _Anyone can see that he's gotten physically stronger, but his ki's increased too—maybe doubled!_

"_His ki has soared up as much as his body, goku come on…" _Celera said mentally.

"Well, monkey, how do you like me now I hope it's impressive?" Frieza asked, giving a mocking bow.

Goku breathed deeply. _Come on, goku, don't give up! This isn't impossible—it's just a challenge, like I said! Yeah, a challenge an obstacle for me to overcome!_ He took a step forwards, but frieza moved faster than he could follow, instantly appearing in front of goku and delivering a kick sending him into the air. Goku recovered quickly spinning to face frieza, but the monster was gone, now in the air behind him, and as soon as goku tried to react frieza hammered him to the ground with both fists chuckling.

Goku struggled to push himself up. _I can't keep up! And the force of those blows…_ Frieza landed hard on his back, driving goku into the ground with his feet like a doormat. Frieza hopped away, standing a couple of feet from his downed opponent smirking.

Goku gasped for air, pulling himself to a crouch, and then jumped up and away. Frieza followed him with his eyes.

_What will he try now no matter?_

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAA!"

Goku let fly his charged energy beam, frieza standing straight in its path, not bothering to dodge or move. At the last moment, he swung both of his massive hands, knocking the beam out of its path and launching it into the atmosphere. Frieza smiled slowly looking up at him.

"Well now, don't tell me that's your best! Come on I know you can do better!"

"I can't give up not now!" Goku told himself, charging again.

"Vegeta was right…I have to be…the super saiyan! I have to beat frieza there's no other way!"

Frieza dodged his lunge with the utmost ease, knocking goku away again with his tail.

"Super saiyan you say? Have you been listening to vegeta's stories and his rambling? There's no such thing."

He inclined his head slightly, looking down at goku, who was picking himself up again.

"You see let me explain something to you, the difference between us." Frieza said, "is that you achieve a power level of about half a million even more and are so impressed you decide it's the fulfillment of some ancient prophecy and fable. _I_, possessing the same power in my first form, merely think, 'why does this body have to be so weak I can be much stronger'? _This_ form, you might be interested in hearing, has a measured power level of over a million. So, have fun."

He spread his arms. "You haven't given up yet, have you?"

"Not a chance! YAAH!" Goku hurled himself back into the fray.

"I guess not oh well I'll just show you how futile this is," frieza added. He took Goku's next punch directly to his face without even flinching.

"But you should at least consider it. This is getting old and boring." He mused.

He spun around in the air, delivering a sharp roundhouse kick to goku's side that made him cry out as he tumbled away again. Frieza quickly pursued him, knocking him further up into the air and then hurtling back down to the ground in a giant cloud of dust.

Goku rolled over onto his back, struggling to stay conscious. "Eh?" Frieza raised an eyebrow. "Still not dead? I'm impressed I'll admit."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"All right, stick to the plan." Tien lowered himself into a combat stance. "Attack on my—"

"DADDY!"

"BROTHER!"

"—signal?" Tien finished in confusion as gohan and celera rocketed past him. "Gohan, celera! Come back—don't attack on your own!"

Gohan came from behind, taking frieza completely by surprise as his foot buried itself in frieza's face causing him to bleed, throwing him backwards. Gohan carried on like an animal madly attacking, hitting him a continued series of powerful blows, and then shoving an energy ball into frieza's chest and blasting him into the ground kicking up dust. Gohan raced down towards frieza, trying to keep attacking, but then frieza finally reacted, grabbing gohan's head in one hand and hurling him away like a ragdoll.

Gohan bumped and skidded painfully along the ground as frieza stood, dusting himself off. "Where did that child come from just now?" he asked himself. "And how was he so powerful for that brief moment there must be more?" He advanced on gohan, raising a hand to cut him in two. "Ah well. I'll just kill him now, and then I won't have to worry about it anymore."

"Hold it!" Celera and tien flew at him, Tien instantly pushing the kaioken attack all the way up to the five-times increase. Frieza saw the attack coming this time around, and turned to face them, grinning. So he decided he didn't like the look of Tien's burning red aura, and he launched a quick energy beam that took tien out of the sky faster than he went into the sky, but celera carried on her charge. Frieza vaguely recognized this attacker. "Celera? What are you doing?"

"We're not your slaves anymore and no one's afraid of you, Frieza!" Celera flipped, spun, punched, kicked, elbowed, and punched again, but hit nothing. Despite his massive size, Frieza's speed was unbelievable. Celera kept attacking without hitting, and then frieza just vanished.

He appeared behind celera, and was about to counter-attack when an energy beam struck his back. It caused more irritation than damage, and slowly he turned to see yamcha, nail and zarbon standing behind him, preparing to fire.

"Zarbon, you too? I'm surrounded by traitors today…!"

They all launched their attacks, but this time frieza anticipated them, effortlessly dodging past them all. He landed in front of the small group, and with a casual motion, took yamcha's head off with one hand with no effort. He tossed the dead fighter aside, and turned back to celera.

"Well…still feeling confident are we?" He prepared to fire an energy blast at the female saiyan, when tien suddenly rose from the ground, flaring up his aura. "HEY! Frieza!"

"Hmmmm?"

"That was one of my best friends you just killed in cold blood!" Tien narrowed his eyes. "You won't get away with it I'll make you pay!"

"I think I will, actually I know I will." Frieza waved a hand dismissively. "You're certainly not in a position to stop me you're a weakling."

"We'll just have to see about that!"

Tien's ki skyrocketed in a second.

"Hyaaah! KAIOKEN…TIMES TEN!"

The explosion of power flattened the ground around him creating a crater, sending tidal waves rushing outwards from him.

"FRIEZA!"

He charged up at the demonic ruthless ruler, his fist crashing hard straight into frieza's face. They hung there for a second, and it seemed that tien might just stand a chance, but then frieza slowly straightened up, his head pushing tien's fist back.

Frieza scowled.

"Well…you're almost as strong as that saiyan _almost,_ who took on my first form. If it was any other day, I might play with you a little more, but I'm expecting my brother to get here soon, so…"

He batted tien away like it was nothing, but the world's strongest human stopped his flight with an effort, summoning up all his energy.

"I won't lose to you! TRI-BEAM HAAA!" The burst of yellow light enveloped frieza completely, and tien kept pushing and pushing, pouring all his power into the attack. Then a bright point of purple light appeared amid the yellow, and suddenly expanded as frieza pushed his ki out in all directions like a storm, shattering tien's attack and emerging unscathed. He rushed at tien narrowing his eyes, just as the warrior's kaioken aura faded, and began to beat him into a bloody mess, fists, feet and tail raining down at lightning on tien's unprotected body. After only five seconds of this beating, tien fell to the ground, blacking out. Frieza surveyed the battlefield.

"Well? That's all? No more challengers? Then it's time to clean up." Once again, he vanished.

Celera, Nail and Zarbon—the only fighters still standing-glanced around nervously.

"I can feel his energy somewhere…" Nail muttered. "But he's moving too fast for me to pinpoint it exactly."

"I just knew this was a bad idea from the beginning, going against frieza." Zarbon scowled. "I let myself be tempted, and now he's going to kill us all before I can even enjoy it."

"There has to be a wa—" celera began, buts he was interrupted as frieza appeared in the air next to her, stabbing right through the saiyan's body with his right horn digging it into her cruelly. Frieza laughed darkly as blood gushed from the wound, and celera screamed hoarsely, struggling to free herself from the impalement.

"Oops, how clumsy of me. I guess I don't know my own strength…"

Frieza shook his head left and right, his horn twisting in celera's stomach, piercing and tearing organs and cracking bones. He angled his head downward, sliding celera off and dropping her shaking form to the ground.

"Now, do you see? How futile your efforts are? I am the strongest in the universe! There is no being that can match my—" He was cut off as a purple and white blur soared past, slamming into frieza and carrying him off into the distance.

Nail's eyes widened. "What the heck was that?"

"That's cooler!" Zarbon realized. "Frieza's brother. He had to get here eventually."

He looked around at their dead and injured companions, of which gohan and yien were picking themselves up. "We need to treat the injured," tien stammered, "and fast. Do you have any senzu beans left on your ship, goku?"

"Sorry but..." Goku half-sat up catching his breath. "There were barely enough to get us through our training—I don't think korin's used to having to provide for two battle-hungry saiyans."

"Damn it all!" Tien looked around. "Well, any bright ideas, guys anyone?"

"I think I know a way," Nail replied. "The namekian child your friends saved-he is staying with guru, and he too had his power unlocked. Only, it wasn't battle ability, like your friends. He gained healing powers."

"Convenient, great." Tien considered this.

"It'll be hard bringing everyone over there, so can you go get him and bring him here if it's not too much? Meanwhile, I'll go pick up bulma-she's been on her own for a while, and probably wants to be filled in on what's going on."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Well. It's been a long time, big brother." Frieza was saying as he began to transform into his hideous third form. Spikes erupted from his back, his shoulder plates shot out to the side, and his head extended backwards like an alien's. His brother however cooler was already in the fourth and final form of their race—smaller than the second and third, sleek and almost metallic-looking.

"It has you little pest," cooler said. "So, tell me who were you fighting just now?"

"Oh, just some assorted renegades and pests." Frieza shrugged nonchalantly. "They killed all my soldiers, you know."

"Hmmmm. Well It must have been them that wiped out my armored squadron too, then." Cooler stroked his chin with his finger. "I mean let's get serious, it couldn't possibly been your little rabble of an army."

"How cute. Now, just one moment…" Frieza began to undergo his final transformation.

"YAAAH!"

His third form shattered, and an explosion rocked the planet as his true form was revealed beneath it. Frieza was mainly white, with touches of purple here and there, whereas cooler's natural colors were the complete opposite.

"It was awfully generous of you to let me transform, cooler."

"If I'm going to prove my superiority over you, baby brother, it's going to be over you at full power. I will have proved to myself that I've truly overcome you, you pest."

"A mistake you'll soon come to regret." Frieza prepared himself for battle, raising his guard. "Remember our last battle?"

"Things are much different now." Cooler settled into a ready stance glaring at his brother.

"Do you know, the phrase 'winner takes all' it could have been invented for this moment. Immortality, control over the entire galaxy, and the added bonus of wiping out the little group of pests that killed our troops and killing you…let's go!"

The brothers clashed, their battle rocking the planet to its core.


	12. Chapter 17

SO I'M AT 400+ VIEWS WOOOHOOO! ALRIGHT SO I APOLOGIZE IF THIS ONE TAKES A WHILE TO COME OUT I HAVE TO DELIBERATE AND MORE SO I'M WATCHING A GODZILLA MOVE, HIMURA KENSHIN VS SAITO BATTLE, AND WRITING MY SEKIREI FIC! I CAN'T MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY AND I DON'T INTEND TO IT'S MY STORY! I AM STILL DEBATING WHEN AND WHERE RADITZ SHOULD COME BACK IN IMAGINE CELERA AND GOKU PISSING HIM OFF

XD

ANYWAYS HERE'S THE CHAPTER, READ AND READ SOME MORE IF YOU DON'T LIKE TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BAD! AS FOR THE SUPER SAIYAN TRANSFORMATION I HAVE SOMETHING SPECIAL IN MIND MAYBE SHE OR GOKU WILL EXPLODE LIKE BROLY, MAYBE NOT STAY TUNED!

The awe-inspiring and breathtaking battle between frieza and cooler took a brief pause. The combatants alighted on cliff facing opposite each other, fighting for breath.

"Do be careful, brother of mine," Cooler warned his younger sibling, "you're causing a considerable amount damage to the planet. If you destroy the dragon balls, neither of us gets immortality."

"That's hardly any of your concern anymore." Frieza smiled slightly showing his teeth. "I think we both know who's going to come out on top again."

Cooler was considerably more damaged and battle-worn than frieza, although the younger frost demon was far from unscathed himself, but he was completely at ease.

"You think so frieza?" Cooler straightened up, stretching his legs.

"I think you'll soon find I have a few surprises in store for you. I've learnt to keep things close to my chest….as the weaker child, father always ignored me when you were around…"

"Well, without strength, what are you?" Frieza replied. "How can you expect to be an efficient leader without the power to keep your subjects in check it's quite laughable really? And power is what I have—more than you know."

"Oh what's this?" Cooler raised an eyebrow. "Been holding back, pest? How very like you."

"Something like that I like to have fun…" Frieza hunched over slightly, his previously thin body bulking outward as his muscles bunched and multiplied under his skin thickening. His cold blue aura burst into life around his body.

"Prepare to face the mighty frieza at full power!" he declared confidently. Cooler was visibly taken aback at what he was seeing, fear evident on his face.

Frieza's aura grew substantially, engulfing the land around him and grinding rocks into dust. Small sparks of energy flew off in random directions, detonating on contact with ground or water. Any that happened to fly in cooler's direction, he ignored it wasn't worth his time, being powerful enough to simply shrug off the minor explosions.

Frieza hissed, gritting his teeth together to avoid screaming, as his power rocked his body like an earthquake, pouring out in a wave of force and flattening the entire surrounding area.

"Heeeaaagh!"

Steam rose from his engorged back, lifting into the sky and blocking out the sunlight. The ground shook violently, and arcs of electricity enveloped frieza's body.

"Yaaaagh!"

A blinding burst of white light signaled he was fully powered-up. Frieza stretched his limbs a little feeling his power run through his veins-his muscular state at 100% was always difficult to get used to yet alone transform into—then slowly he turned to cooler and grinned.

"Well, how do you like me now? I was already above you, but now there's just no contest your defeat is already declared!"

To frieza's surprise, his brother was laughing.

"Haha! That's excellent just excellent! You had me worried for a second there you know!" A strange glint appeared in cooler's eyes. "Is that all you're capable of?"

"W-what?" Frieza stuttered as he glared at cooler, uncomprehending.

"Well you're hard of hearing," the elder explained.

"Remember when I said I had a few surprises in store? For a minute there, you had me thinking you were about to do—this! Hrr…"

He strained chunks of rock broke off from the ground and levitated around cooler as he began to undergo his transformation. This wasn't a slow and gradual release of stored power like frieza…This was tapping a sudden flood of energy which simply hadn't been there before.

"Rrrrr…Huuuuu…Raaaaaah!"

Cooler's shoulders sprouted armored plates, and he grew several feet taller in a single instant. He thickened out to match his new height, but his muscles were lean, toned and proportionate—not bulging and unnatural like frieza's 100% state. A spiked crest jutted out from the top of his head growing in size, and his voice deepened to a guttural growl.

"Haaah!"

He continued to grow like his ki, more bony spikes emerging from his forearms turning into blades. His teeth lengthened into fangs, and then an armored 'mask' slid over his lower face, leaving his now glowing blood red eyes the only exposed part of his head under all the thick armor plating.

"Heh heh heh…so, what do you think, frieza, baby brother?" Cooler now easily dwarfed his brother, towering above the other galactic ruler with a malicious glare. The transformation had also healed all his previous wounds from the battle with frieza.

"W-what…but…..how…" Frieza tried to form coherent words, and failed.

"It's a fifth form I unlocked—unlike you, I actually had someone I could aspire to beat one day. Our father is too far above us, and nobody else in the universe can possibly challenge our kind. But you….you were an achievable goal to overcome an obstacle for me to squash. And that desire to become stronger fuelled my transformation behold the fifth form."

_There are forms above our true, original form?_ Frieza thought. _But...I'm far superior to cooler—I should have been the one to discover it… why wasn't it me!_ He mused, before returning his attention to cooler.

"Well, what of it? I'm still more naturally talented than you. Transform all you like, I'm simply stronger than you!"

"If you think so…" Cooler spread his arms. "Come and get me show me what you can do baby brother." Frieza, arrogant and blind to the odds without his scouter, his belief—that his power was unchallenged (with the exception of his father) in the entire universe—unshakeable, charged right into the jaws of death.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"Can you guys feel that?" Tien was staring into the distance as the brothers clashed on the other side of the planet a look of disbelief crossing him. The warrior could sense their ki, but it was so huge it was beyond his level of comprehension.

However, since goku and celera had been healed by the namekian child dende, they'd also passed beyond that level….he just hoped, if it came to it, the saiyan siblings would be able to defeat whichever frost demon emerged as the victor.

"Yeah…no kidding tien, that's some serious power. It's all they can do not to destroy the planet as they fight," Goku replied. "I feel unbelievably powerful myself all of a sudden, since I was healed—but I honestly don't know if it will be enough to stop them."

Their group, consisting of goku, celera, gohan, tien, bulma, zarbon, nail and dende, were all gathered in a loose circle near the wreckage of frieza's spaceship.

"Funny…even I can feel the battle this time around…" Bulma-the only non-ki sensitive among them—noted.

"The whole planet's shaking, and I'm struggling not to fall down from the tremors…so, is everyone healed?"

Tien nodded soberly. "I was the last. Let's summon the dragon quickly while those two are occupied."

On nail's command phrase, in the namekian language, the seven assembled dragon balls glowed with a brilliant yellow light, and the great dragon porunga burst forth from the light. It had a roughly humanoid upper body, and was much larger than earth's dragon. Spikes sprouted from its back, and antenna hung from its brow.

"Woah…now that's a dragon and a half…" Goku muttered.

"Maybe two dragons and a quarter…. He's huge." Celera muttered.

"All right then. Zarbon, you've been a great help, and I think two wishes will be plenty for what we need, so you can have the first wish." Zarbon's face lit up at the statement.

"You really mean it?" He stepped forward hesitantly. "I...I guess I'm so used to the world of backstabbing and power-grabbing, it almost feels strange to be trusted like this…I could get used to it."

"YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME," Porunga bellowed impatiently, its words magically understandable to all present, no matter what their native language was, "NOW SPEAK YOUR WISHES, FOR MY PATIENCE IS NOT INFINITE."

"Errr…oh, mighty…"

"Porunga," dende hurriedly supplied.

"Yes, right….Porunga! Grant me freedom from my hideous transformation….I want to be far more powerful as I am, without ever needing to become that hideous creature in battle again!" zarbon gazed up at the dragon.

Immortality?

He'd rather live his life to the fullest, and enjoy it. Nail translated his request into namekian.

Porunga's eyes pulsed red for a few seconds, and the same light enveloped zarbon, filling him with a feeling of sudden vitality.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. NOW, WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?"

"I guess now we should wish back everyone the saiyans killed…" Tien said.

"I'm afraid that won't work." Nail shook his head. "Porunga can only restore one life per wish."

"All right then no problem." Tien looked up at porunga, and nail continued to translate.

"Dragon! Please restore the being that is kami and piccolo to life…They're really two halves of one entity, so it's one life!" Again, the eyes glowed deep red, and again, porunga spoke. "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED."

"Oh, I see what you did." Goku smiled. "Good thinking, tien-shenron can restore groups of people with one wish, so we can use earth's dragon balls for the rest now kami's alive. Great idea!"

"SPEAK YOUR FINAL WISH, SO THAT I MAY LEAVE," Porunga boomed with a mighty tone.

"All right, you can go back to sleep just hold on a second…" Celera pushed her way to the front of the group. "So how about if we wished everyone on this planet to earth, including the remaining namekian? There can't be more than roughly a hundred left alive, so there wouldn't be a problem of space, and it'd be much easier to plan for the future if we didn't have to worry about frieza and cooler having the battle to end all battles right on our doorstep."

The shaking ground was a constant reminder of the ever-present danger in the distance.

"Sounds good to me." Goku nodded. "Go ahead."

"Uhhh, well porunga!" Celera shouted up to the gargantuan, floating figure.

"I ask you to move everyone on planet namek to the planet earth…..except frieza and cooler!" There was a brief pause, but just as the dragon's eyes lit up again to grant the wish, the light was snuffed out. A second later, the dragon completely vanished, and the dragon balls crashed to the ground, transformed into lifeless stones.

"W-what just happened it's not time to take your nap?" Celera looked around frantically. "What went wrong tell me?"

"Well, it didn't work, I guess…" Goku answered calmly.

"I CAN SEE THAT! STATE THE OBVIOUS, you buffoon! What I want to know is _why it's not his naptime it's wish time_?!"

Nail's face fell in sadness.

"I think I know why. Guru, the grand elder of our people…He must have passed on. He was old, sick and weak…it was only with the greatest reluctance I accepted his decision to send me to help you in the first place. The effects of the titanic battle between frieza and cooler were too violent for him to withstand…"

Nail soon fell silent, and dende sobbed quietly….Guru had been a father figure to practically the entire namekian race.

"And with this battle going on between those two, we can't use one of the ships scattered around the planet…" Celera added. "Can you imagine taking off in the middle of this, let alone trying to leave atmosphere?"

Bulma nodded in agreement. "The physical effects are bad enough, but the amount of energy those two must be putting out would play hell with the electronic systems. It'd be impossible. We'd crash before we even got started"

"I don't know…it can't be that hard, can it you two?" Goku asked.

Bulma scowled. "Okay goku, you ever hear how it's hard to fly a plane through a hurricane? Well, now imagine it's two hurricanes of energy, each with enough force to rip a planet apart, trying to kill each other, and since you're in a space vessel, and not an in-atmosphere plane, you're trying to avoid the slightest bit of damage to the vehicle, because any damage caused would mean you could expose everyone inside to the lethal vacuum of space!"

"Oh…that is pretty difficult…I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens as time goes on." Goku did some push-ups to pass the time. "But I feel stronger than ever right now! Whatever comes up, I'm sure we'll be fine don't worry."

"Well… I didn't know it was that complicated…" Celera muttered doing some leg raises and sit ups following her brother's lead, you can never be too prepared for a fight especially against someone like these two.

"Hey, the shaking… It's stopped. And...one of the huge power levels disappeared." Gohan looked over at the horizon where the battle had been taking place. "Are they done… Is it over?"

Goku nodded slowly. "One of them is dead I'm sure of it. I can't tell which-both of their powers are so huge…"

He mentally prepared himself.

"The other's bound to come for the dragon balls-and for us. I'll fight him. Celera, you with me on this?"

She lowered her head in thought. "_I may have gotten a lot stronger, but if they're anywhere near your level, I'd just get in the way I wish I could get stronger, but father wouldn't back down I can't either_."Kakarot I'm with you. We have to win, brother. I hope it's that menace frieza—then we can redeem the honor of the saiyans-"

"You still don't get it, do you?" Goku's voice had taken on the serious quality it occasionally had—when he felt what he was talking about was important enough to stop joking around in situations like these.

"Mmmmm…"

"I don't care about the honor of the saiyans!" He said.

"Wai-?" Celera blinked, trying to tell herself she'd really heard that. So why was her brother so quick to cut her off?

"It doesn't matter which of them, even if it was both, I had to fight. Their kind shouldn't have the kind of power they do it's wrong."

Goku's face was set in determination. "They judge everyone, and care about nobody. Just tap your scouter, and there's a whole living, breathing person, reduced to a number their lives mean nothing!" He gritted his teeth narrowing his eyes.

"Cooler's just the same as frieza. He'd have killed the saiyans just as easily…..I'm sure he's wiped out plenty of species, warriors and innocents alike, himself without a second thought."

"How do you know that?" Tien asked. "I mean, I assumed cooler would be bad too, but you've never met him…"

"He was lured here by the promise of immortality, like it'll fix all his problems poof they're all gone. He's a product of the same soulless society that created frieza they're both heartless. He attacked without warning, shooting first and never stopping to ask questions never considering it. He's exactly like his brother, trust me. frieza or cooler-I'll fight them both alone if I have too. And I _will_ beat them. Until there's no fight left in them not another breath. No more venom or hatred, that makes people who could have been just like us casually wipe out billions of lives in an instant. It has to stop here…. It stops now!"

"If you'd give me thirty seconds to talk! I would've said the same thing along those lines, but no you have to go and cut me off like you always do and have!" Celera slapped him on the shoulder narrowing her eyes.

"Oh… Sorry about that I guess you're right."

"Please…. I'm with you I'll fight to the end, both or one of them we'll stop them!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Frieza lay in the dirt, broken, bruised and bleeding. Cooler stood over him, resting one foot on a rock, wiping his brow…more of a symbolic gesture of the effort mortally wounding his brother had taken, as his highly efficient fifth form did not in fact sweat.

"Well, I'd say we've learnt a few things today baby brother, hmmmm?" he taunted.

"Cooler…Brother….Help…Me…" Frieza pressed one hand to a gash in his stomach to try and slow the blood loss, shakily reaching his other bloodied hand up towards cooler.

"What's this? Help…_Help_ _you_?" Cooler smiled behind his mask. "I've just spent the last hour or so trying to kill you and beating you, so that would be a little counterproductive, you have to admit you pest."

"Please…" Frieza gasped painfully. "Mercy…"

"Mercy? Oh mercy." Cooler's eyes widened.

"_Mercy_. Oh, that's rich, coming from you of all people. Mercy, indeed. How about, no HELL NO!." Cooler reached down and, with a sharp quick twist of his arm, he tore frieza's head clean from his shoulders.

"Enjoy sucking vacuum for the few hours it'll take your brain to shut down have a nice trip!" Cooler called, tossing the defeated ruler's head like a baseball into the atmosphere…Cooler's throw was easily strong enough for it to break through the atmosphere, and frieza's skin was tough enough to survive intact. Just as cooler intended, their race's ability to survive fatal injuries would allow him to drift alive for a while before slowly dying from lack of oxygen. Laughing to himself, cooler wasted no time and incinerated the remains of frieza's body, regressing to his more natural fourth form.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

"Here he comes...everyone, quickly get behind me!" Goku raised his guard. He squinted into the distance, seeing an approaching purple-and-white shape traveling quickly. "Huh...I just realized this, I don't know what cooler looks like—or frieza at full power, for that matter!"

The figure landed several dozen meters away, dusting itself off casually.

"I've never seen frieza's true form either to be honest..." Zarbon added. "But that one I do recognize—it's cooler. He's killed frieza, and now he's come to clean up..."

_I hope this all goes well...I've finally got a life free from my transformation, but I might not live to enjoy it... I must live._

Cooler carefully studied the group assembled before him.

Zarbon, one of the few surviving saiyans, a pair of namekians and a couple of assorted humanoids.

"Well what do we have here, this is a merry little gathering we have here. Why don't we start with the proper introductions? I am lord cooler, and as of today the supreme ruler of the galaxy." His face rose in a half-smile. "How do you all do?"

"There's no need to worry about the others. My name is son Ggku. I'm a saiyan, from earth. You want a wish to make yourself immortal, right?"

"But of course it's my right." _Another saiyan...and what's this earth you speak of'?_

"That on its own tells me all I need to know about you! It doesn't matter anyway…The dragon balls are gone. You'll never get your selfish wish."

Cooler's eyes widened in anger. "You lie saiyan! You're hiding them somewhere…So I'll just have to remove you and your friends from the picture which won't be hard at all, then I'll be at my leisure to search the planet for them."

Goku shifted to a more defensive stance. "Believe what you want, but make a move to hurt any of them and I _will_ stop you that much you can count on."

"_Brother what are you doing I thought we were doing this together?"_

"_I guess I've had a change of heart don't worry just protect them and make sure gohan stays okay."_

"You mean… You'll try." Cooler smiled darkly, and then vanished. goku frowned, and disappeared too. Shockwaves rocked the whole area as they clashed throwing up the green water, faster than the others' senses could follow. Cooler appeared right in front of them, raising a hand to strike celera, but goku jumped between them, catching cooler's punch, and they leapt off again.

Goku jumped backwards, back-flipping away,quicklyc rebounding off a boulder and crashing into Cooler's stomach hard with both feet. Cooler slid back glaring at goku, not showing any outward signs of pain. He expertly countered with his elbow, and goku was sent spinning away, righting himself up with a quick burst of ki.

"How do you have such amazing speed?" Cooler wondered aloud. "Nobody outside my family has ever shown such talent for fighting. I'd have expected that blow to kill a much lesser being like you."

"What!—are you going to try and recruit me or something?"

"No, actually you see." Cooler idly flicked his tail back and forth slamming it into the ground. "You've openly fought against my family….and an affront like that cannot be ignored by any means. I really do wish you hadn't, as your ability would make you an _excellent_ servant. Ah, well... Things happen for areason"

He ran at goku. "I suppose, since you're making it so difficult for me to get to the others, I'll just have to destroy you first no problem."

They battled back and forth again, the fight moving over the ocean, and continuing suspended in mid-air above the water.

"You know, I think I preferred fighting grieza," Goku said, expertly blocking a quick jab from cooler.

"He offered to fight me with only one hand."

"That's just like him." Cooler narrowly dodged goku's kick. "He always did like to play games like a child." He used the opening goku's attack had made to slip past the saiyan's defenses and land a solid punch to goku's shoulder. Goku ducked away, moving to the defensive and batting away cooler's next few attacks.

"Not...bad at all...Cooler!"

He deliberately let cooler's foot get under his guard, catching it with both hands before it made contact, and using the extra leverage to throw cooler into the air. Goku then pursued his opponent, vanishing and appearing in the air above cooler as he shot upwards. Goku narrowed his eyes, throwing out an invisible burst of ki.

"Haah!"

The force instantly knocked cooler down into the water below, and goku didn't waste a second, beginning to charge up his energy between his hands.

"KAMEHAME...HAAA!" He roared.

The blue energy beam shot down into the sea, vaporizing the water for two miles around instantly. The shockwave opening up fissures in the earth running all the way back to where his friends were standing watching the battle, tien had to pull dende out of the way of one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, this must be the battle to end all battles I can't believe it!" The three-eyed fighter muttered. Nail nodded in agreement. "Who would have thought...the savior of our planet would turn out to be a saiyan. The universe certainly works in mysterious ways..."

Celera was entirely focused on trying to follow the battle—if she concentrated hard, pushing her new powers to the limit, she could catch glimpses and flashes, but that was it. She doubted the others could keep up, but they could doubtlessly feel the effects of the fight…it would be hard to miss, given the amount of damage the namekian countryside was taking from the clash.

_Brother I respect you decision, but you can't lose! The fate of the entire universe hangs on this very battle...the frost demons have ruled for longer than anyone can remember. You have to prove they aren't invincible... I- I want to help you, I don't want to leave you to fight alone again…._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Goku hung in the air, heaving for oxygen with each solitary breath. The former vast sea was now a steaming crater, and the forests around it had been completely burned to the ground from the heat of his blast leaving only charred remains, but as he looked closer, he was equally surprised and dismayed…

Cooler was picking himself up, scratched and burned but having suffered no major or fatal injuries. "Damn you, stupid monkey!" He yelled up at goku, flying up to hover opposite the other warrior.

"Hey now, there's no need for name-calling," Goku replied. "If we're fighting, you've got to expect to take some hits no one is untouchable not even you!"

"Not from the likes of you a lower life form..." Cooler inclined his head with a half smirk. "I suppose I didn't tell the entire truth before. I do sometimes enjoy a bit of a game like my brother does...for instance, hiding my true power from an ignorant little monkey!"

"Wait...what?" Goku asked flabbergasted.

"I thought about five or ten percent of my power would be sufficient to break you, but you were a little tougher than even I expected." There was a sudden flare of energy from cooler's body. No drama, extended flamboyant screams, or bursts of light. It was just there like a flash.

"So, what do you say to my full power?"

Goku gulped. "I think that sounds like an absolutely terrifying idea. Deep within his mind he was excited at the prospect of facing such a powerful opponent"

"Good let me begin."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"You guy what's happening over there?" Gohan was looking intently at the two distant figures, who had resumed their vicious battle.

"Nothing good at all." Tien shivered a little. "Cooler's power just increased massively. I...I don't think goku can win this one guys."

"No SHUT UP! Don't doubt my brother." Celera's face filled with fear. "He must defeat cooler...he must...be the super saiyan... of legend…"

"I am sorry," Nail told her soberly, "but I think that possibility is becoming less likely every passing second."

"I don't care I'm going to help him now!" Celera ignited her aura, blue and white energy mixing and flaring up around her flickering wildly. "I'm going to help my brother!" She flexed her ki caving the ground in around her,

"Don't do it! You can't" Nail warned. "You'll die!"

"We're all as good as dead anyways when cooler finishes with goku, and besides that I'm not going to let him fight this battle alone!" Celera took off. "Stay and hide under a rock like a worm if you want—I'm no coward!"

"Damn it I'm going to regret this!" Tien flew off after her, and nail quickly followed.

"Hold on, Dad we're coming!" Gohan flew off as well catching up to them, leaving dende, bulma and zarbon behind.

"You're not going to help them?" Bulma asked zarbon, who firmly shook his head.

"They're all absolute morons. Cooler won't be able to find us without using a scouter—I say, as soon as he's finished with them and the fighting stops, we take a ship and head out of here as fast as we can."

"I...guess so..." Bulma wasn't entirely comfortable with abandoning her friends. dende, for his part, stared silently into the distance, hoping nail and his new friends would be all right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cooler landed yet another devastating blow, and goku cried out in pain. He lost his balance, falling down to the ground below head over heels. Cooler methodically floated down, landing in front of him.

"Hmph. Is that really all you've got, primate you can't do any better?" Cooler prepared to launch into another series of rapid attacks, when celera rocketed into him from the side, launching cooler away like a ragdoll. "Celera?" Goku looked up. "Heh...this looks familiar..."

"Huh bro?"

"You're defending your brother from an opponent who's beating him, even though they're both way out of your league seems like only yesterday..."

The battle with raditz flashed through celera's mind. "I guess so. Hah! What a way to leave this world. History repeating itself yet again."

Cooler stood back up, and faster than they could follow was back, standing barely three feet away from the group.

"Well, you've saved me some trouble, getting altogether over here so I can kill the whole lot of you."

"Enough, Cooler! I won't let you youch another hair on my brother" Celera shone with power, glaring daggers at her opponent and baring her teeth.

"Your kind—you've taken our freedom...our lives...but there's one thing you can never take from us...our pride… You kill anyone you think is inferior well you're wrong it ends here!"

"_You're_ going to fight _me is that so_?" Cooler raised an eyebrow. "You'll die just like the rest of your friend will."

There was nothing but hate and determination in celera's eyes. "I don't care you're not going to lay another hand on him." For a brief moment, Cooler felt fear.

"RAAAAAHHHHH!" Celera charged in, her fists, knees, elbows, forearms, and feet crashing into cooler's heavily armored invulnerable body. The sheer momentum and force of her attack staggered the tyrant back several feet, but he quickly righted himself, spinning nimbly and wrapping his tail around celera's neck. He smashed a fist into the saiyan's ribs, then let go, letting the force of the blow send celera flying to the ground.

Cooler looked up to see three warriors nail, tien and gohan flying at him. "Oh? So there's nore of you?" He effortlessly dodged the initial charge, and with a gesture of his hand, the force of his aura sent nail flying away. Gohan and tien stood opposite him.

_This is completely insane!_ Tien tried to calm and prepare himself mentally. _I can only imagine how gohan's dealing with all of it...well, on the bright side of things, it seems guru's is a gift that keeps on giving. I seem to have gotten even more powered-up while waiting for cooler and watching the battle, but I think I've reached maximum now. I could possibly maybe take vegeta without the kaioken now, but this guy...he's like a god..I have to give it everything I have._

Tien gathered his energy, trying to achieve inner calm before attacking, before gohan fearlessly rocketed forward. His small frame crashed into cooler, hurling them both down into the ground and below.

There was an earth-shaking series of shockwaves, before gohan shot back up out of the earth, battered and bruised. Cooler followed, unscathed.

"Well, that was a nice little diversion. The child has talent that's obvious."

Tien looked around frantically. _Damn it! I'm the only one left to fight this guy! Got to make this count...and go even further beyond what I thought were my limits!_

"Hey, Cooler! Don't count us out just yet it'll be a mistake to underestimate all of us!" Red energy flared into life around him, as he summoned up all of his inner strength.

"Oh? What's this? Some fight left after all? Well don't delay come on let's go" Cooler gestured his little 'come and get me' signal. "Let's see it earthling."

"Rrrrrrrr..."

Veins bulged on tien's forehead, and he exploded with power like a waterfall.

"Yaaah! KAIOKKEN...TIMEEES...HAAAAAAH...TWENTY... FIIVVEEE!" Tien shot forward like a bullet punching cooler square in the face and immediately following up with a sharp knee to the stomach, finishing up by kicking the frost demon away with both feet.

"Hyaaaah!"

He propelled himself with his ki down towards cooler's plummeting form, but his enemy suddenly vanished, appearing behind him.

"Nice try. Nice trick." Cooler said menacingly, taking a firm hold of tien's arm between two fingers and snapping it in half, before throwing the fighter to the ground like a bullet.

"You caught me by surprise there, but really, even with that technique you were barely stronger than the female saiyan—and still below the one in orange, and you can see how easily I took _him_ out. Some points for effort, though. Now..." Cooler left tien to lie on the ground, clutching his arm in agony.

"Ah there you are right where I left you."

Slowly floating over to goku, cooler grabbed him firmly by the front of the shirt.

"Watch, little monkey." Goku's eyes opened a little. "You were fighting to protect your little friends and your sister, if I remember correctly." He pointed a finger off into the distance.

"Well, as you've seen by now, you can't do anything yet alone protect them. Nothing can save them from me. You couldn't help all these fighters who tried to attack me just now..."

His finger flashed, and a beam of energy that shot off into the distance.

"You didn't save that traitorous soldier of frieza I just killed..." Another beam fired off into the distance. "Or that namekian child..."

"Damn...you... Monster… " Goku's eyes blazed with anger. He whipped a quick punch, but cooler simply stepped to the side and dropped goku, letting his limp body crash to the ground and landing on the ground next to him.

"It seems cruel, but the universe has to know. All the people under our control need to understand—nobody crosses our family and lives to tell about it. We are the rulers of the universe. You don't have a say in the matter."

"Cooler... You heartless son of a bitch get away from him now!" Celera was on her feet, staggering towards goku and cooler. "Leave my brother alone! LEAVE HIM ALONE! Get away from him!"

"Ah, still trying to save him are you? The hero riding to the rescue. What a crock."

Cooler shrugged lazily. "I've already given the 'you can't save them' speech enough times, so I hope this brilliant example will suffice..."

"Cooler ENOUGH, GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Celera lunged forward staring at her brother.

Cooler casually waved his hand, and with a blinding flash of red light, goku ceased to be.

He didn't explode. He wasn't incinerated, or get smashed into a thousand pieces. Cooler simply ripped him into his constituent atoms with the power of his mind pulverizing ever last one of them, and scattered them into the wind brushing them across celera's blank face and body. He was just—gone.

"There stupid monkey. Now, do you understand? Now do you comprehend? Don't be sad, now—you lesser beings die all the time every second actually. Really, what difference does one more make?"

So it begins.

Something new came over celera. She'd felt anger and sadness before—it had been burning in her mind when she attacked frieza and cooler, always overriding her sense of self-preservation her common sense, but this...this was new. This anger and sadness drove everything else out with the tears flowing from her eyes, filling her head. She stared at the spot inches away from her where goku had been, moments before.

Her shoulders shook violently, as if her internal rage was trying to escape her body. "You...you heartless bastard… You just killed him!" Her entire body was shaking now an earthquake of emotions coursing through her, and she felt her anger swell up like a wave of heat inside her body.

"Hhhrrrh...rrrrrhhhh...rrrrggggh..brrrr…." Words were hard to form, as her conscious mind began to slip under the all-consuming fire in her brain.

"Rrrrr...oooottt" The skies instantly darkened, as if the physical world was coming to reflect her state of mind. A bolt of lightning struck the ground not even ten feet away from celera, not that she noticed…she could think of nothing but goku, and the casual, unthinking way cooler had destroyed him before her very eyes. Lightning continued to strike down, raining from the sky all around. As celera felt the inner heat pushing up out of her with the tears, a bolt struck right next to her, narroly missing.

"Hhhhh...Rrrrrhhh...eerrrr" An inner light seemed to emanate brightly from the enraged saiyan, and cooler frowned.

_What is this? What is she doing?_

Waves of silent energy started to flow out from celera's body, stirring up the waters around them into small tidal waves. The rocky ground began to crumble, rocks breaking off and floating up into the air, levitating around celera. "Rrrrhhh...Haaagggh...brrroo" Her head violently snapped up as if pulled by some unseen unpredictable force, then sank back down to stare at the ground her tears dropping to the ground. She forced herself to speak coherently. "I...I won't let you...get away...with this...you… killed… him… my… brother!"


	13. Chapter 18

Celera had no idea what was happening to herself. The rage inside was beginning to boil over, manifesting as storm-clouds, bolts of lightning, and chunks of rock breaking off out of the ground and floating around her. And with all this...she felt some new kind of power, unlike anything she'd had ever experienced before. It was like an unbearable heat inside of her, roaring to be let out tearing its way through her.

"Hhhhh...haaaahhgh..." She was beyond words now. One thought dominated her mind, drowning everything out. Every urge every sense: _Cooler must die. Cooler must suffer._

But then...it seemed like it was starting to fade away. The heat, the power began to recede. It was rejecting her. She _wasn't_ the one. _It should have been brothert! No we were supposed to do this together and now he's gone! _Rational thought began to flood back in, and with it, fear and despair. _I...I can't do this alone! That was the power of the super saiyan...but I wasn't chosen he was the one not me. I've failed. Father...mother...Goku...Vegeta...I've failed you all. Why me!? _

Cooler was only holding back out of sheer confusion. He'd come to his senses soon, and celera would die. Vegeta would soon follow afterwards, and the saiyan race would finally be extinguished like the forst demons intended. Celera fell to his knees, crying, despairing. Convinced she was about to die, half-mad with fear she thought he heard a voice….Bardock's. _F...Father? Where?_

"What is this celera?"

_Father! I'm...sorry...I can't do it. It's just too much...I'm a failure!_

"What are you saying, do you hear yourself?" Bardock's voice grew stern. "Failing me again failing kakarot again, are you? Just like always. You've let kakarot clean up your mess. As strong as you've become, in the grand scheme of things….to a being like this….you're still just the same old weak trash that everyone had to come rescue."

_No! This isn't like anything that! Nobody could win _this _battle it's not possible!_

"Kakarot could. If he was still alive, he'd harness this power and use it to crush cooler. Vegeta too. They're more than talented enough. You don't think _I _would your own father?" Bardock's voice began to fade away. "Such a cruel trick of fate...the only one of us to even come close to accessing the power of the super saiyan a legendary power, is the one little coward who can't handle it who doesn't want to handle it. You just let him die"

_Wait father! _The hallucination, if that's what it really was, ended. _Don't leave me, father! I can't bear this alone wait I need help!_

But wasn't bardock right? She'd always been a failure. No matter what heights she climbed to, there was always someone better. Raditz, vegeta, goku, frieza, cooler. She'd never amounted to anything, and she never would always taking a backseat always lying there a broken mess. Celera closed her eyes, and waited for the end to come.

_** !**_

Her eyes snapped open. Where had that come from just now? It was...her own voice.

_**Get up! Fight! Avenge!**_ It was her voice, but distorted, twisted as if some kind of savage animal was trying to mimic her words contorting them. It rose, with a grim determination, from the deepest part of her mind—the inner drive that lived at the very core of every true warrior. The one thing that remained when nothing else was left, that made them fight to the very end. That would drive them to attack an opponent they knew they couldn't beat in a million years.

For the sake of their family….or for the sake of the battle itself.

_I...can! I have to! Bardock my father died fighting frieza...his kind these bastards, they've taken our home destroyed it, enslaved the remnants...killed countless innocents for no reason at all just for pleasure...my own brother my flesh and blood...they have to pay for what they've done they have to suffer by my hands! Starting with him this pig._

If the power wouldn't accept her, she'd make it. Mentally, she grabbed a firm hold of the receding anger that bitter rage and pulled it to the surface, forcing it every step of the way. It resisted. It hadn't chosen this one it hadn't chosen her, but she didn't care. She made it her own yanking it with all of her mental might.

The heat surged back into her body, and this time a bright flash of gold ran through her hair. Cooler took a step back instinctively fearing the sight, and that moment….Cooler flinching away in fear, celera standing out, enveloped in her inner light, framed against the blackened sky…would forever remain locked in her memory. But not quite as vivid as what followed.

"Rrrrrr...Bro..therr…" It was building.

Cracks spread from celera's feet, all the nearby grass withering away and dying in seconds, crumbling to ashes before the rising heat. Larger rocks began to float into the air, rising around celera until they hung over her head suspended, then shattered from the massive shockwaves pouring out of him and fell to the ground as charred dust.

"Hhrrrr...rrrgggh...haaaggh...huh..." Another bright golden flash, and she seemed to struggle to lift her head, glaring at cooler, who stood immobilized, uncomprehending.

Thunder struck again, as celera's body shook violently with building tension. The scene was playing over and over in her mind. She leapt forward to take the attack, and cooler just waved his hand, and goku died. Like it was nothing. Her brother the one man she admired gone.

"Grrrrr...hhhhhh...AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Brilliant golden light exploded outwards, quickly lighting up the unnatural night and hurling back the clouds. Celera's scream lasted a full second. There had been many screams during the battle on planet namek. Some screams of pain, some caused by the great effort of powering up or shifting into another biological form. This, though, was pure anguish despair, sadness, and hatred. The light slowly dimmed to a bearable level, and cooler gasped then croaked—celera had been transformed.

A bright glow enveloped her body. Her hair had become golden, standing on end and shining brightest of all. Her eyes had lost the pupil-iris distinction, and the centre was a pure dot of piercing cold blue. Celera stood silently for a few moments, taking in the change.

_What is this? What am I seeing? What does it mean?_ Cooler wondered. _Saiyans transform into giant apes—in fact, this one's lost her tail, she can't even do that. So what the hell is going on here?_

"Hey, saiyan! What is this? What did you do? What did you to yourself" Celera gave no reply. _Thinks she can just ignore me? Well, I'll just take out one of her knees, and see if she get any more talkative._

Cooler pointed a finger, and shot out a bright purple beam much like frieza's attack. However, Celera flicked it away with a casual swing of her fingers, without even turning to look at it. "W-what...?"

She was still looking at the patch of ground where goku had been, minutes before.

_He's been...completely destroyed taken away from me that stupid jolly smile, his blood isn't left to honor him with._ She tore a strip of cloth from her pants leg, pressing firmly it to a bleeding cut on her arm from his earlier attack on cooler.

_But again—like with bardock my brave father—his blood is mine._ The red soaked through, staining the black cloth, and she tied it around her head….another band, another memory. Two now. _How many more? _She asked herself.

Slowly, deliberately, methodically celera's head turned. Her ice-cold gaze pierced right through cooler, who shivered, taking instinctive steps backwards to gain distance. Celera shimmered, and instantly appeared in front of the terrified frost demon.

"No more of the bloody madness, cooler."

"Uhhh..."

"No more of you and your kind. No more KILLING! I've had ENOUGH!"

She grabbed cooler one-handed by the head, and slammed him face-first into the ground. Cooler cried out in agony, spitting pints of blood, but celera wasn't finished. She took off at high speed, dragging cooler's face along the ground, sharp rocks buckling and tearing through skin. When they reached open water, Celera let go, letting cooler hurtle away and crash to the ground on the other side of the lake.

Celera floated down to the planet's surface, walking slowly towards her enemy. Cooler struggled to stand, turning to face the enraged saiyan.

"Grr...damn monkey stupid primate—I'll show you your place!"

Cooler threw a punch at full strength, and celera moved to the side at the last moment, sharply swinging one hand down towards cooler's upper arm and the other up towards his forearm, wrenching the limb painfully, and following up by kneeing him in the stomach and backhanding cooler to the ground again.

Cooler flew up into the air, breathing heavily heaving for air.

"What is happening this can't be?!" He shrieked, firing a blinding barrage of purple beams. Celera just stared, the beams bouncing off her invisible shield of ki.

"What do you want from me, saiyan WHAT?" Cooler called. "Surrender? To admit I can't win against...whatever you are now to be good?"

"Don't be foolish." Celera narrowed her eyes. "I want you to bleed. I want you to suffer. I want you to scream in agony. And I want you to die. I want you dead at my feet"

"But...I..." Cooler clenched his fists. "Not a chance in hell! Now take this!" He focused his mental energies, bringing his psychic powers to bear and lifting slabs of rock the size of buildings right out of the ground, bringing them in a loose orbit around his body.

"All right, little girl, just try and dodge this one TRY IT!" He threw the boulders with all his mental might simultaneously at celera, who stood still until the last second, then rocketed forwards, smashing through the rocks one by one, effortlessly darting back and forth to make sure she destroyed them all, and coming to a halt inches away from cooler's face.

"Eyyaaaaahhhhh!" Cooler howled in impotent fury as he flung a blinding barrage of punches and kicks in desperation, none of them finding their mark. Celera only had to move the slightest fraction right or left, but she'd always dodge in time not even bothering to block. Finally, she counterattacked, her elbow connecting with cooler's face and sending him tumbling back and away through the air end over end.

Cooler quickly righted himself, wiping blood away from his eyes, nose, and feeling the deep scratches on his face.

"You...actually _hurt_ me! In my true form! Nobody outside my family has ever..." his fear was rapidly building.

"You're no saiyan. You can't be! They never amounted to anything! What...what are you?! Answer me!"

Celera's expression never lightened. she didn't taunt, or laugh at her opponent's relative weakness. She just _glared, scowled_. Like all the anger and blind rage in the universe was bottled up behind those terrible, cold eyes.

"I am the answer to people like you, cooler people who just kill without a second thought. I am the burning fire in every warrior's heart. I am the release for all the dead souls who cry out for vengeance. I am the avenger! I am your end your destroyed!" She frowned. "In case that's too big a concept for your brain to perceive, let me make it simple for you." She flared up her aura, the force of her ki throwing cooler back. "I AM THE SUPER SAIYAN THE FACE OF YOUR DEMISE!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Celera is this...Super saiyan, then?" Krillin scratched his head lazily. "That's really good, I guess. But, uh, King kai, I can't help but wondering—is she on our side still, or what?"

"I'm not entirely sure," King kai responded soberly. "She's so filled with anger...it's impossible to tell what she'll do after this battle. She could be a savior, or a destroyer. Hope of the universe...or bringer of death?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"Come on let's go! Get to the ship goku and celera arrived in, and hurry!" Tien was telling the others. The battle was taking place several miles away, and they were fleeing for their lives, Tien clenching his teeth and holding his broken arm as still as possible grimacing every few seconds.

"But...what happened back there?" Bulma asked. "Are you sure goku died?!"

Tien nodded slowly. "Come on, the others are already ahead. Something...happened to celera. I don't know what. When Cooler killed goku, she just...snapped. And her power is enormous. We'd better get off this planet while we still can."

"But, what about what we decided on before—about how we can't leave this planet with a battle like this going on!" Bulma protested.

"We'll just have to take our chances then! Come on, we're dead if as long we stay here!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"No...I-it can't be true..."

Cooler hadn't believed the stories and fables. Who had? It was just an old legend a myth. But seeing this golden warrior here, now...what else was there to believe?

"Wait a—" cooler was abruptly cut off by celera's knee in his stomach, driving the breath out from his body. Celera flipped around, driving an uppercut into cooler's chin and downing him again. Cooler repeatedly forced himself to keep getting up. If he could just get an opportunity... "Hey! Super Saiyan-!" He was cut off again celera's fists and elbows smashing the bones in his face with each hit, she clenched her teeth smashing her heel on the bridge of his nose sending him back across the ground.

"Mmmm?" Celera was about to launch her next brutal attack, but paused to hear this.

"You surely don't want to fight me in this weak form as I am now, do you?"

"Weak you say?" Celera folded her arms. "That's your true form. I already know that. This is your full power cooler, and quite frankly, it's not much to boast about."

Cooler let the remark slide….He didn't want to provoke the saiyan she was on edge that much was clear.

"My true form, perhaps...but not my _final_ form!"

"Do what you will then cooler." Celera didn't make a move to attack. "I'll fight you at full power, and I'll break every bone in your body."

"Very well… Saiyan"

Cooler initiated his transformation to his fifth form, this time not bothering standing on ceremony or showing off—it took him less than five seconds to change into his much larger fifth form. His spikes gleamed in the sun light, his eyes blazed and behind his organic bony mask, Cooler grinned evilly.

"All right, little monkey, are you ready for round two now?" he growled.

"Well, if you shut your fat mouth and attack in the next few seconds, I will," Celera replied, not even mentioning cooler's great transformation.

"You...you're not…. impressed by my final form?"

"What, this is really your full power really?" Celera eyed cooler, weighing him up in her mind. "Is that all you've got?"

"Is this all? Is this _all_? You monkey..."

Cooler trembled with rage. "How dare you insult me!" He charged up at celera, and they struck simultaneously, celera's foot catching cooler in the head as cooler's fist smashed into celera's side.

They fell away from each other, quickly catching themselves in mid-air and preparing to continue fighting. For the first time in quite a while, celera smiled. "That's more like it little man," she said. "Show me what you're really made of show me what you can do!" They sped off, battling back and forth, plowing through hills and lakes like they weren't there. Each blow resonated throughout the whole planet shaking the landscape apart…even the battle between the frost demon brothers hadn't been even this intense. Celera leapt up out of the ocean, cooler following him. cooler swung his tail at lightning speed in a surprise attack from the side, but celera ducked under it, leaping back into the fight, and they continued to trade lightning-fast well timed attacks, neither gaining a clear upper hand.

Cooler had, perhaps, a slight edge in brute physical strength….he took a minor, glancing hit to his armored shoulder, and threw a devastating punch that instantly knocked celera to the ground. He followed up with a thick bright purple energy wave fired from each hand. Celera flipped to his feet and dodged one, but the other hit her in the back, making her stagger away. Cooler then tried to press his advantage, but celera spun around, lashing out. Cooler caught her attacking leg and fired another energy blast at point-blank range, making celera cry out in pain and tearing a ragged hole in her shirt.

Celera flexed her aura, pushing outwards with her ki and forcing cooler to let go. Celera charged after him, driving her fist and then her knee between two armor plates. Cooler grunted in pain, but quickly recovered and the fast-paced intense combat resumed.

The fight was dragging on; the individuality of each solitary strike was lost, and they merged in the fighters' minds into one great struggle, an unrelenting clash of wills. They broke off and fired quick precise blasts at each other, the gold and purple beams meeting in the middle of the two and detonating.

Cooler then rushed through the smoke, renewing his attack with incredible force, driving celera back. A brutal double fist to the back knocked celera out of the air, forming a crater as she landed and stood back up dusting herself off.

"Well, what do you think?" Cooler asked arrogantly, as celera rubbed a slowly-forming bruise on her shoulder where she'd taken several hits.

"Are you impressed yet saiyan?"

"Is that it, that's all?" Celera glared straight up at cooler.

"Is that the legendary full power of the self proclaimed feared ruler of the universe? You can't even crush one monkey! Come on surely there's more!"

She soared up and slammed her body into cooler, knocking the frost demon away. She pursued her opponent, but cooler quickly spun around, dodging her charge, and elbowed her in the head. Celera didn't stop to let herself feel the pain, launching herself back towards cooler and punching him straight in the chest following up with a sharp knee to the same spot, injuring her hand but cracking the armor plates. Cooler firmly seized the super saiyan by the shoulders and slammed her down to the ground, through an empty namekian house. Cooler then picked celera up and threw her away, the golden warrior crashing into a cliff face and sliding down to the rocky floor below. Celera heaved herself up onto her hands and knees, bleeding from the dozens of small cuts all over her body.

"Have you had enough now… Primate?!" Cooler roared. "Or are you still acting tough, pretending I'm not winning this battle?" He charged forward again, and before celera could react started raining down devastating blows onto the saiyan's back and shoulders, using his height to his advantage. After a few seconds of this, celera straightened up and took a firm hold of cooler's wrists in one sudden movement.

Her eyes blazed. "That's not nearly enough, cooler! Try harder come on! Go on, attack me!

_That's not nearly enough I'll show you_!" Cooler smashed a fist into celera's face, twisting and kicking her right through the cliff behind her throwing up dust.

Celera back-flipped, landing on her feet, and demolished the cliff with a simple wave of her hand.

"Come on cooler!" She yelled. "FIGHT ME!" They ran at each other, and the ferocious battle rejoined.

A FEW MORE CHAPTERS AND THE NAME SAGA COMES TO AN END, YAY TWO SAGAS DOWN LIKE FOUR TO GO… SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, BUT AS ALWAYS READ, READ, READ, READ, ASK A QUESTION, PM, GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS, EAT A SANDWICH WHILE YOU'RE READING THIS I EAT ONE WHILE I REREAD IT AND TYPE IT! SO YEAH.


	14. Chapter 19

515 VIEWS WOAH IT'S A RECORD I DIDN'T THINK IT'D GET THAT FAR… THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE NAMEK SAGA, I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL CONTINUE ON AFTER THIS OR NOT… GOT A LOT OF THINKING TO DO HAVE TO FIT RADITZ IN SOMEWHERE, AND VEGETA TOO SO MY BRAIN IS LIKE SCRAMBLED EGGS 

The two warriors attacked and defended, fighting back and forth, up and down, striking and blocking with expert precision and lightning speed, neither willing to give up the slightest advantage.

Cooler landed another punch to celera's stomach, but she immediately countered, elbowing the side of cooler's head and snapping one of his armored spikes off. Cooler lunged forward, but celera flipped into the air, kicking him in the head and knocking him through a nearby building. Cooler jumped back up, growling to himself.

"You're slowing down you know, cooler!" Celera called. "If you start to weaken, I _will_ take the opportunity to kill you like the vermin you are!" This was mainly a bluff….they were almost exactly equal in speed and technique, but cooler's brute strength, massive size and natural spikes and armor, not to mention possessing a fifth limb, gave him something of a slight advantage.

"You're far too overconfident, you overgrown gorilla! Shut up!"

Perhaps, if the super saiyan had been goku, or someone as light-hearted as him, the reply would have been 'hey, some of my best friends are gorillas, and they'd take offense at that!'

As it was, celera's reply was simply to dodge an energy beam from cooler, quickly flip around behind him, grab his tail by one hand and hurl him away head over heel. Cooler mowed down a forest as he bounced along the ground, managing to right himself about a mile away from the saiyan. He stood up, quickly glancing around for any sign of his enemy. Celera appeared behind him again, but this time cooler was expecting him, and his knee strike caught celera off-guard, his following tail strike knocking the super saiyan into the ground, and driving her several feet down into the dirt. There was a shot from underneath, and celera rose from underground, soil cascading off of her shoulders. One leg of her pants was ripped up to the knee, and blood seeped from a large gash where the spike on the end of cooler's tail had torn into her leg, but she didn't seem to notice, or maybe she simply just didn't care.

"Why can't I kill this one saiyan damn it?!" Cooler shouted to no-one in particular, before rushing at celera, who raised an arm and resisted his charge, skidding back through the dirt against the force of cooler's thunderous impact. They took off yet again, cooler chasing celera through canyons and valleys, over lakes and mountains. He lost track of celera, and as soon as he stopped to try and find her, the saiyan crashed into his back with both feet, throwing a powerful punch and sharp elbow that made cooler's vision swim.

However, weakened from her injuries, celera overbalanced from her next attack, and cooler, having just recovered, caught her in a headlock. He tried to force celera's neck down towards a sharp shard of rock that jutted out from the ground like a knife, and celera pushed up and away with all her strength, but she was slowly losing.

_I could have just flatten the rock with my ki, but that'd divert attention from resisting his headlock and he'd be able to shove me into the ground, getting the advantage again...no, there has to be a better way maybe I can use his long limbs against him..._ She twisted to the side, kicking one of cooler's feet off the ground to destabilize him.

Celera pushed away with all her might, and cooler landed flat on his back, and celera jumped down on top of him, driving him into the ground with both feet, cracks spreading under the tyrant's body pushing him into the soil.

"Come on, cooler! You can do much better! I demand more than this, this is pathetic! What do you call that?!" She jumped away, allowing cooler to stand up and shake himself off before charging back in. "Fight harder! Try harder"

"Shut up! Just stop talking! You stupid primate!" Cooler suddenly rocketed into celera, punching her and snapping her head left, right and then straight backwards. Celera made an effort not to let herself retreat a single step, simply skidding back with the force of the impacts, dragging along the rough ground until her feet were bloody. Her head hung as she gasped for breath heaving quietly, feeling battered and broken all over.

_But I will...not...lose.. I can't lose he'll die!_ She raised her head, looking up at cooler, who was standing over her, breathing raggedly and a little shaky on his feet, but looking confident once again.

"Well, you're starting to take longer to recover. Finally had enough saiyan? Ready to admit defeat at the hands of a superior being?"

"NO NEVER!" Celera gathered all of her energy, propelling herself at her monstrous foe.

"You can beat me into the ground all day….but what I represent can never be destroyed by a vile creature like you! Whatever you do, it's..."

She gripped Cooler by the sides of his head, and rammed her forehead into the frost demon's face repeatedly. "NOT GOOD ENOUGH IT'LL NEVER BE!" The force of the impact knocked off chips of armor all the way up cooler's spiked crest, and the diamond-like blue circle in his forehead cracked quickly. Cooler reeled, blood pouring from his face and seeping down from the top of his head going into his eyes, and celera skidded to a halt, watching carefully as cooler staggered around.

Cooler choked. He gasped. He retched. He croaked. He cried out in shock, and finally, with a horrible grinding noise, he regressed back to his fourth form. Spiked, armored growths vanished, and he shrank to his normal size and height. The light faded from his eyes, and his muscles lost some of their strength. "What...no! Wait! You can't...agh..."

"There you see." Raditz straightened up, smiling. "I've beaten you bloody. You don't have enough energy to sustain that powered-up form any longer what a waste."

"Arrogant! Little! Stupid _Ape_!" Cooler screamed as loud as he could, struggling to stand and swinging a fist, but celera caught it. She gave two quick jabs and an elbow to the stomach that winded cooler, quickly following up by kicking him into the air, racing ahead of him and backhanding him to the ground, and then landing on top of him, one foot resting on cooler's head.

"I don't believe you cooler!" Celera shouted. "You go around beating up those far weaker than you, and laughing at their deaths, but when it comes to a real fight you've got nothing you're pitiful!"

"Nothing you say?!" Cooler wheezed. "You're half-dead ape! You call that...nothing?"

"It doesn't matter how injured I am fool—you're beaten. By a 'lesser being' as you put it. And now, you're going to pay for everything you've done with your blood." She stepped off of cooler. "Get up you weakling!"

Cooler slowly stood, staring in hatred at celera. Suddenly, the saiyan was upon him again, an iron-hard fist and elbow landing a solid blow to his face.

"That was for killing frieza—and robbing the saiyans of their rightful revenge!" Cooler clutched a hand to the side of his face, which stung from the force of the punch he felt his bones shatter. Cooler lashed his tail, but it seemed to pass right through celera—she'd dodged faster than cooler's senses could follow. Celera threw another punch and elbow to cooler's abdomen, doubling him over.

"That was for my allies you and your pig brother killed—and all the innocent namekians you dragged into this."

Cooler propped himself up on a rock, his breath coming in ragged wet gasps, his voice hoarse.

"All right, I get it saiyan!" He rasped. "And so on, _ad nauseum._ The next one is for your brother, Kakarot, wasn't it am I right?"

Celera took a deep breath. _I think I can remember how to do it I'm having a hard time controlling my emotions..._ She thrust both hands out in front of her, palms forwards, trying to achieve total calm—not easy in her super saiyan state.

Slowly, she drew her hands back until they rested at her right side. "_This_ is for my big brother—_Son Goku_!"

A bright blue ball of energy appeared between her hands, flickering as it grew. "KA...ME...HA...ME..."

Cooler couldn't sense energy, but he knew a deadly attack when he saw it. "Please! Don't..You can't..."

"HAAAAAAH!" Celera flung her arms forwards, the brilliant blue energy bursting forth as a thundering beam of light. It completely engulfed cooler, lighting up the planet for miles around her.

Celera sunk to the ground in the aftermath, finally feeling injured and exhausted.

_I told you, Cooler. You weren't good enough you never were._ She sighed, slipping out of her enhanced super saiyan state, her aura slowly receding, her hair and eyes returning to normal, and her slightly leaned-out musculature relaxing.

"I'd better get out of here..." She muttered to himself.

"There's not much left of this planet from the looks of it..."

"_Hey, stupid monkey!_" Celera turned at the sound of the voice. _What's this huge energy I'm sensing...it built so fast I could barely follow it, it can't be him!_

Cooler hovered a mile or so above the planet's surface. He had been trying to escape the blast, so his lower body had been hit hardest, and his legs and tail were completely crushed. One finger was stretched up to the heavens, and above it was a massive, crackling yellow ball of energy a supernova.

"Huh.. WHAT!?" Celera's eyes widened. "How did you build that mass of energy so quickly?"

"I've practiced this one a lot," Cooler replied, laughing darkly.

"When you can survive in space and others cannot, you learn that a quick supernova attack is often preferable to fighting, and much less effort to be precise.

"Hyyyaaah!"

He threw it down at the planet, throwing up a massive explosion. The blinding light, the noise drowned out everything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"What's happening now?" Nail wondered aloud as bulma tried to take off in the ship. The turbulence had increased, and shortly they lost all control of the ship.

"Their battle must have gotten even more intense!" Bulma yelled over the roaring noise of the impact to the planet.

"We're not going to be able to clear the atmosphere!"

"What are we going to do bulma?" Gohan whined.

"Hold on, kid, I'm trying!" Bulma wrestled with the controls but it was no use.

"But I don't think..." There was a gentle humming noise, and the ship's occupants just vanished, leaving the unpiloted vessel alone to crash back into the planet's surface.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The light, the noise slowly died down. Celera lowered her hand from shielding her eyes, staring at the massive crater in the planet's surface.

"So, you were going to destroy the planet, huh? You're a coward cooler" he called up to namek's would-be destroyer.

"Damn! I must have lost more power than I thought fighting her..." Cooler grumbled. "Still, it's destabilized the core—I give it, er, five..." _I think so...I mean, that's just a rough estimate, I wouldn't like to say exactly..._ "yes, five minutes before planet namek is no more but space dust. Better move quickly."

Celera focused, finding that anger, that power, again, and powered back up to her super saiyan form—it was much more easier the second time.

"Five minutes you say, huh? Well, no problem. I'll finish you, and then leave. I imagine my...friends...are gone already."

"What? No! Get out of here! Run what are you thinking?!"

"Not from you cooler." Celera shot up towards cooler. "Never from the likes of you!" She hammered cooler to the ground with a double-fisted swing, following him down as the former ruler hit the rocky terrain below, throwing up a cloud of dust and debris. As celera stalked towards her prey, Cooler started frantically firing off small purple energy bolts. All were dodged or knocked away with the barest minimum of effort.

Celera stood over cooler's shattered, bloodied form. "You're dying, you realize that, nice and slow" the victorious warrior stated matter-of-factly.

"Saiyan..please….help...me..." Cooler reached out a twisted hand.

"Excuse me?" Celera was genuinely surprised. The stone-hearted tyrant that killed her brother...was begging?

"Please...mercy...have… mercy…"

The super saiyan's eyes hardened. "_H-how dare you cooler you disgust me?!_" She hauled up by one arm, flying over to the crater from the frost demon's attack on the planet itself. "How dare you act like that, kill my own brother in front of my eyes...and then ask _me_ to show mercy? You sicken me. You just killed him like he was nothing after I begged you not too MERCY!"

Cooler was clutching at the straws, trying to think of something, anything to convince celera with.

"What...what would your big brother do?"

Celera paused for quite a while in thought. "Kakaro...Goku would spare your life no question. He'd let you live, with the promise that he wouldn't be so lenient if he ever crossed your path again. He'd leave now at this moment, giving you enough energy to sustain yourself until you could get medical attention."

Hope filled Cooler's face. "Then you'll..?."

Celera scowled. Lightning struck, illuminating her unforgiving face and cold blue eyes in sharp black and white. "But I am _not_ my brother cooler." She punched and elbowed cooler several more in the stomach and face for good measure his bones completely shattering, then dropped him into the crater, where he'd fall until he hit the volatile planet core. Perhaps cooler could survive without a planet, but withstanding the actual detonation itself was another matter entirely.

Reversing her super saiyan transformation again, celera lifted off, searching for a ship. The battle was won, at last. Now...the journey home. Home. Another word she missed dearly. Celera smiled slightly. This new life with the earthlings—she could get used to it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta ignored his injuries. They weren't even important. A ginyu force attack pod floated gently through the vacuum of space, projecting an artificial atmosphere as he anchored himself to the outside with his ki, the better to watch namek tear itself apart.

_Today...I retreated from battle. From those low-class siblings, and their three-eyed friend. _Again._ I cannot...I _will_ not fail another time damn it! Next time, they will all die by my hand! I was happy enough for kakarot to be the super saiyan, as long as there was one. But now that srieza and his brother are dealt with….I can't sense their energy anymore, anyway back to pressing matters….Kakarot has become an offense to my royal heritage my honor._

"It should have been ME!" he bellowed to the uncaring black void. _I will leave for now...and I will become a super saiyan. This is not a question, or a vague goal; it is a simple fact. I simply will. And then...I will return to earth. And they will bow before their rightful ruler, right before they die at my feet._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gohan slowly sat up, in the middle of a grassy field on...earth? It certainly looked like it. And looking around him, tien, bulma, and nail were all there too….Everyone from the spaceship. But...Gohan rubbed his eyes sheepishly. "Dende? You're here, too? I thought..."

Dende smiled. "You can thank king kai. We revived kami, the namekian on your planet, while we were on namek, right?"

Gohan nodded rapidly, a grin spreading over his face. "Oh yeah! That means the earth's dragon balls must be working again—and they used them to wish you guys back alright!"

"Yep." Dende gestured around them.

"Everyone killed by frieza and cooler's armies."

Gohan glanced around the field, seeing dozens of resurrected namekians milling around. Yamcha was showing off his martial arts skills to a small group of the green-skinned aliens, and zarbon was leaning against a tree away from the rest of the group. Bulma was whistling nonchalantly and sauntering over to the former soldier of frieza.

"That meant porunga, our dragon, came back as well—and there was still one wish left, so we used it to bring us all here when cooler destabilized the planet namek!" Dende finally finished.

"That's great dende!" Gohan jumped to his feet, frantically looking left and right. "But...where's my dad and my aunt?"

"I...I'm sorry, gohan but." Dende shrugged. "King kai, can you explain please?"

The familiar voice spoke in gohan's head. "Hey there, kid. Well, celera didn't want to leave. He wanted to finish the battle against cooler. Her pride, and her anger, they wouldn't let her walk away..."

"But what about my dad!" Gohan looked like he was on the verge of breaking into tears. "

Hasn't he been brought back with the others?"

King kai sighed quietly, wondering how to tell the kid the news. "He...didn't want to be revived just yet."

"W...what why?"

"He thought it might lessen celera's resolve to fight, if she sensed goku was back from the dead. He said we can revive him later, after the battle is already won."

"But is it won? Did celera win?" Gohan shuffled awkwardly, anxious to hear about what was going on back on namek.

"Yes...yes, he did indeed. Cooler is dead. The galaxy's rulers have been struck a fatal blow on namek."

King Kai inhaled deeply. "But I'm not sure if celera can escape now. The planet is tearing itself apart as we speak—cooler's attack really damaged it."

"Then we'll wish him back, too!" Gohan nodded. "Yeah, that's it."

"Well, just make sure you don't get used to wishing all your problems away. And anyway, you'll have to wait a while before the dragon balls can be used again—we've used up all our wishes for now at least."

King Kai ended the 'call'.

"I...I hope aunt celera doesn't die..." Gohan mumbled. "I want to see her soon..."

"Hey, don't worry too much about it, gohan." Dende reassured him. "Thanks to you and your friends, our entire race escaped frieza and cooler's attack alive—we're all in your debt, and you can use our dragon balls to bring your friends back. They recharge quicker than the earth's—one namekian year is less than an earth year."

"All right! I'm sure you guys can stay at Capsule Corporation until we can figure out where you're going to live permanently bulma wouldn't mind." Gohan, ever one for thinking ahead, was spot-on in this instance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Celera was growing frantic. Her sense of satisfaction and fulfillment at winning the battle, and at realizing that she could finally go home, were fading as she continued on her increasingly hopeless search for a working spaceship. They were all either too damaged to work, or being swallowed up by the cracks and lava that were spreading out from the crater as namek's surface tore itself apart. Just then spying an attack pod being buffeted by the elements and literally rolling along the ground, celera flew down to it, quickly stopping its tumble with one hand and climbing inside. It was a customized model used by the ginyu force, and the controls were unfamiliar she didn't even know how to work a phone.

"Come on you stupid thing..."

Shockwaves rocked the planet constantly, and lava began to flood to the surface, pouring out of the crevices over the damaged landscape. "Come on, damn it, I'm running out of time you stupid machine!" she snapped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh..." King kai gulped.

"Uh... What…" Krillin paused from his training, jogging over to his teacher.

"Did something happen now?"

"I'm afraid so." King Kai sniffed. "Planet namek has been destroyed by cooler's attack. The explosion was delayed, but it finally happened just as he planned."

"But did everybody make it out all right in one piece?" Krillin asked frantically.

The diminutive god sighed. "Well most of them. The two sets of dragon balls were used to resurrect the dead, according to my plan….you excluded, having already been wished back once…and move everyone to Earth."

"Umm..." Krillin tilted his head to one side.

"Well, maybe you could have filled me in while all this was going on sir….I'd have quite liked to know about it! And anyway, what's this 'most of them'? I don't like the sound of that one bit."

"Celera...remained on namek to finish her battle with cooler. She won, but she wasn't able to escape in time. At least, I don't think so..."

"Y-you don't _think_ so?" Krillin raised an eyebrow. "King kai, you can see anywhere in the universe with those antenna of yours—why don't you know, how?"

"Well honestly, all the heat and energy put out by the explosion is interfering with my viewing of the surrounding area. And anyway, even if, by some miracle, she managed to take off with seconds to spare..."

King Kai shrugged. "She's far too wounded to survive the trip to earth. It doesn't look good at all, I'm afraid."

He coughed, shaking his head to clear out all this pessimistic and gloomy talk, and brightened up.

"But I'm sure she'll be wished back along with you! And anyway, such a great blow has been struck against the forces of tyranny this day… Frieza, cooler and their most powerful soldiers, all defeated in one titanic battle!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"And over here we have the main lab…it's mostly my dad's, I've got my own in the west wing of the house..." Bulma was saying, leading zarbon…now dressed in casual clothes (jeans and pink shirt, the only things lying around that had fit…made more embarrassing by the inscription 'BAD MAN' on the back of the shirt. Well, most people would have considered it embarrassing at least, especially given the color, but he didn't seem to mind.)….by one arm on a tour of the Capsule Corporation compound. It was already a week later, and everyone had settled down. Chi chi had needed a while to accustom herself to the fact that her husband was now dead, but would be coming back, that his sister was the legendary most powerful being in the universe, and that her son hadn't done his homework _at all_ while away in space….this last one being a particular sticking point, but how could he have the time fighting killer aliens and armies?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

The time seemed to pass by quickly. They all met often, giving updates on how many dragon balls had been found around the world, planning out wishes in great detail, or just having picnics and barbecues and enjoying a well-earned time of peace after the war on earth and namek. These idyllic days were shared with the hundred or so namekians….the planet's population had been extremely small, after the disaster of a few thousand years before hand. Guru, their grand elder, had passed on of natural causes very soon after arriving on planet earth, leaving their second eldest moori the guardian of the namekian people.

An unexpected figure appeared at one of these gatherings. "Uh...is this one of _those_ dreams, or is piccolo standing on top of your house, bulma?" Yamcha asked, pointing.

"No...that's definitely him for sure..." Bulma blinked. "I'd almost forgotten about that guy. I hope he doesn't want any trouble..."

"Don't worry about, guys," Tien said. "I could take him. His power has grown a lot since we last saw him, but I think zarbon could beat him, too."

"Really you think so?" Bulma eyed the green-haired, mildly narcissistic alien visitor, who was hanging upside-down in mid-air with the force of his ki, reading Machiavelli's _Il Principe._

"Well, I don't really like to boast..." he said with a slight smirk that said he did. "But I should say so. Whoever this cape and turban-sporting person is, he seems to be almost equal in power to Nail..."

He was exercising his recently-learnt ability to sense ki, something he'd very quickly refined to a high level of accuracy and could tell you exactly where everyone ranked in comparison to one another.

"That's very true. Hey, Piccolo, you must have been doing some intense training!" Tien called. "You've improved a lot!"

Piccolo hopped down to the ground a few meters away.

"I was in hell, shinhan. Every day was a battle for me. It toughens you up, as long as you avoid the real heavy hitters."

"So what are you doing here anyways? Not looking for revenge, I hope….I was planning on enjoying a quiet picnic, thanks."

Piccolo grunted irritably.

"Just checking in on everyone—I don't want to get behind on what's going on around her, and kami's been even more unhelpful than usual. I wasn't planning on spoiling your little party. So what's happening, then?"

"Well..." Tien scratched his head. "Since you died a while ago...we went to planet namek-your home planet, actually—fought a lot of aliens, and ran into some really powerful alien rulers called frieza and cooler. We met vegeta again, but goku arrived and beat him. Cooler then killed frieza and goku, and that made celera turn into some kind of...super saiyan, I think. She killed cooler, but namek was destroyed and celera was caught in the blast. So we're going to use the dragon balls from namek to find the namekians a new home planet and bring goku, celera and krillin back to life. Does that help out?"

Piccolo nodded slowly. "I knew most of it already, but not everything. Super saiyan...I wonder what that is exactly?"

"Some kind of golden warrior...the most powerful being in the universe." Nail was standing a few feet away, and seemed unusually tense. He shivered slightly looking at piccolo.

"What's your problem?" Piccolo demanded.

"You are an evil namekian. Such a thing should not even exist..." Nail breathed deeply, trying to calm himself….but the being in front of him was an affront to his ideals, simply by existing.

"Have you got a problem with that?" Piccolo cracked his knuckles glaring at him. "If you don't like me for what I am, I'd be happy to let you work off some of that aggression let's go..." They tensed up, their energy rising.

"Hey! You guys!" Bulma eyed the scouter lying on the grass next to her….scouters had, since their return to Earth, become the standard for all Capsule Corp security workers—noting its urgent beeping as the two namekian warriors powered up. "Keep the power levels down, you'll scare yamcha!"

"Hey bulma!" Yamcha scowled at her, and she grinned to herself.

"Yeah, he quite resembles that remark," Tien said, trying to keep his smile from showing.

"That's not funny, you guys cut it out!" Yamcha stomped off. Chiaotzu, who was sitting next to tien, giggled, the shared merriment completely defusing the situation. But piccolo gave an ugly look at nail as he left, flying off to be alone….which was, to be fair, what he always did best.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

The day soon finally came to summon porunga—one namekian year had passed, and the dragon balls were active again. Everything went according to plan…however, while having many advantages over the earth's dragon, porunga however could only restore one life per wish, so they used the first two on krillin and goku.

The saiyan appeared in the golden glow at porunga's base, smiling as if this was an everyday occurrence being wished back.

"Hey, guys! I missed you!"

Gohan flung himself into his father's arms, and Chi chi soon followed, berating him half-heartedly for coming home late again. Goku held his family, laughing softly happy to be back.

"Ah, it's okay, guys. I'm here now. I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier…I hope you can understand."

"That's all right, goku." Tien patted his old rival on the shoulder. "So now, where's krillin at, then?"

"Oh, right he'll be making his way down snake way right now," King kai answered telepathically. "He's improved a lot…at his level, he should take less than an hour or so to reach you!"

"Awesome! I can't wait to see my old friend again." Goku, for the first time in quite a while, was truly happy.

"MY PATIENCE IS NOT INFINITE SPEAK!" Porunga rumbled. "WHAT IS YOUR FINAL WISH?"

"Porunga!" The new elder moori called in namekian. "Please restore the life of the saiyan named celera!"

There was a slight pause. "THIS WISH CANNOT BE GRANTED. THE ONE CALLED CELERA LIVES."

"She's alive?" Goku grinned. "Celera, I don't believe you. She's alive! Ask if Porunga can bring him here."

Moori made the request, and the dragon spoke again. "THIS WISH CANNOT BE GRANTED. THE ONE CALLED CELERA DOES NOT WANT TO RETURN AT THIS TIME."

"Huh? What?" General puzzlement was the response to this. "I wonder why not now?" Goku asked, not expecting an answer, and not receiving one.

"HURRY! SPEAK WHAT IS YOUR THIRD WISH?"

"Well, we've got nothing left then." Goku nodded to moori. "I guess you can find your people a new home."

"Except me that is." A voice cut through the crowd, and nail stepped forwards.

"Nail?" Moori raised an eyebrow. "We will miss you...why do you wish to stay here?"

"This planet...intrigues me."

Nail indicated the humans standing with the namekians. "I have long fought alongside its warriors, and would be honored to train among them and refine my skills in combat. Besides...the evil namekian, piccolo. I wish to learn more about him. I want to believe that there is some hope for him."

"Very well nail." Moori bowed in admission. "I respect your decision. We have many experienced telepaths….I am sure you can contact us, should you wish to come home at any time."

"I am equally sure, at some point, I will elder." Nail waved, smiling a little. "But I wish to remain for now. Dende, look after them for me, all right?"

"Okay you can count on me!" Dende waved back.

"Time to go now." Moori looked up at the hovering dragon. "Porunga! Please find us an uninhabited planet, as similar to the original planet namek as possible, and let all the namekians on this planet except for kami, nail and piccolo be transported there!"

"IT SHALL BE DONE." Porunga's eyes glowed for quite some time. "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. FAREWELL NOW!" Porunga vanished in a burst of yellow blinding light, and the dragon balls rose into the sky.

The assembled nameks began to fade, bidding their final farewells. Gohan wiped a tear from his eye as dende disappeared along with the others. The remaining group—goku, gohan, Chi chi, bulma, zarbon, tien, yamcha, chiaotzu, launch, Dr. and Mrs. Brief and nail…stood for an awkward thirty seconds, before a familiar voice heralded a new arrival.

"Hey, guys! How have things been going while I was gone for a while?"

Goku grinned from ear to ear. "Krillin! Haha! Welcome home old friend!"

AND SO THE NAMEK SAGA END WAAAHHHH! SO TIRING MAN CRUDE LOL! WELL I'M HUNGRY SO THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! I'M NOT SURE WHERE TO GO FROM HERE SINCE VEGETA ISNT IN THE PICTURE LIKE HE WOULD BE IN CANON… SO I'LL MOST LIKELY HAVE RADITZ COME IN THE PICTURE AND HE'LL HAVE A KID WITH LAUNCH OR SOMETHING? IS THAT THE ONLY GIRL NOT TAKEN? MARON? NAH LAUNCH YEAH? THAT'LL BE AROUND THE ANDROID SAGA THOUGH! WELL I'M FRIED FOR NOW READ AND READ SOME MORE!


End file.
